Last Chance
by Lily4Evr
Summary: What is the real Bella Swan died when she was 5 year's old? Who is the imposter that is calling them-selfs "Bella". What if this "Bella" isnt human or Vampire. Who and What is She? And what is she doing in camp Half-Blood?
1. Preferance

**Preference: **

My world was once ordinary. Well as ordinary as it could be. But now it's like the whole universe is turned to me to save the world. But what I'm about to do is unforgettable. I hope that the Gods have pity on me for I shall choose my immortal lover, my family, the world, or eternal power.


	2. Chapter 1 The Letter

**Percy Jackson and Twilight character/plotting do Not belong to me ****L**** even though I wished it did. ****J**

Chapter 1

Ezabeth you are needed back at your home please come as soon as possible.

With best wishes and love

-Dad

Mom

Uncle Z

Uncle H

Aunt Hestia

Aunt Hera

Aunt Demeter

Apollo

Artemis

Hatshepsut

Hermes

Dionysus

Aphrodite

And

Ares

I just stood there for 5 minutes rereading the letter over and over again. I knew that they would give me 3 days to get there. And if I didn't go they were going to come here and that was going to go worse.

I didn't know what to tell the Cullen's or everyone else. I didn't really care about what other people thought of me but I needed to keep under-cover for as long as I can until I do something that will make them forget about me. Or at least do something so they don't follow me. Forks High School Student's would be easy to back-off. But the Cullen's were another story altogether. Not only did I not want them to forget about me. But I don't want to forget about them. They were like my 2nd family. And Edward, I just don't know. I love him so much that I couldn't keep myself-away from him. Even though I knew we could never be really be together. I looked over at the clock that was next to the plasma TV. It said it was 5:15 IN 15 minutes Edward was coming over to pick me up. Alice had me an 18th birthday party. If they only knew that I was older than England it's self.

I went up-stairs ripped the letter (that was still in my hands) to un-readable little pieces. And flushed some in the toilet. Others in the sink. And the rest in the trash-cans. After that I went down stairs put my shoes on and went to the kitchen. I reached behind the refrigerator and pulled a trigger that made the refrigerator open and move away. Behind it was a little pass way. I was about to go into it but a car honked outside. I put the refrigerator back in place. And went upstairs to grab my purse. Then got in the car.

"What's wrong, love?" of course always acting like a gentlemen. Ugh he's going to make this hard. Almost impossible.

"It's nothing" HURRY I need to make something up before he asks. Thought to my self.

"You know Alice really didn't go overboard on this like she usably does" oh well that would work.

"Aha I'm pretty sure that your definition of over-board is not the same as mine"

And of course he had to do his gorguse half-crooked smile/chuckle. Gods he's sooooooo yummy yummy.

When we got to the house Edward got out at vampy speed and opened the door for me. Which is making me harder to explain that I need to leave him. Ugh. Yet that's one of the reasons I love him so much. He's such a gentlemen.

I made up my mind to tell them tonight. I wasn't going to tell them the real story because if I did they would be involved. And probably get killed. Or simply that fact that they wouldn't believe me.

"Bella! You're finally here! But wait Edward put this on her" Alice said. Handing Edward a blind-fold.

"Alice is this really necessary?"

"Yes Bella it really is I haven't finished yet. And no I'm not going to change my minD"

"I didn't say anything!"

"But you were going to "she said in her singing voice skipping back towards the house.

**(I was going to write every thing else but what's the point u guys and gals already know what's going to happen. So I'm going to start when eddy boy leaves Bella)**

The party was a disaster. And even disaster was an understatement. It started when Jasper attacked me and everything after that went down hill. The Cullen's didn't show up at school today. So I couldn't tell them my secret. I tried calling them but they didn't answer the phone. At some point I even called the hospital and told them to pass me Carlisle. But they said he was out.

When I arrived at Charlie's house, Edward was waiting for me in the front yard. I knew at that moment that something was going to happen. But didn't know what.

"Bella, come take a walk with me" Edward said and started walking away towards the woods.

At first I thought he was going to show me something so I followed. But then I saw him stop. So I stopped confused.

He took a deep breath and said

"Bella we're leaving."

I took a deep breath to and thought how I was supposed to tell my family to wait a bit longer. So I said.

"Why now? Another Year-"

"Bella, we can't wait any longer. Carlisle can barley pass 30, and he's claming 33 now."

Okay so another year wouldn't work so.

"Okay let me just say something to Charlie and-"

He was staring at me with coldly eyes.

With a rush of nausea, I realized I'd miss under stood.

"When you say _we_-" At this point I was whispering

"I .mean. My .family .and .myself" he said each word separate and distinct.

It took me a few minutes to know what to say.

"Okay" I said slowly. "I'll come with you":

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going…"he thought carefully what he was going to say next "It's not the right place for you"

"Where you are, is the right place for me." it shocked me that he was saying that.

"'where you are is the right place for you"

"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound as mad as I was. But instead I sounded like I was pleading.

"My world is not for you" he said grimly. If he only knew that I was older than Carlisle.

"What happened with Jasper was nothing"

"Your right" he agreed "it was exactly what was expected"

What did he mean? If he was doing this to 'protect me' then he was going to get the Hades of it later.

Then he looked at me and his eyes were different now the liquid gold was frozen solid.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me" he said those words so harsh I flinched.

"You. Don't. Want. Me." I said each word carefully taking every thing in.

"No" right then my world stopped spinning and I so shocked that I felt like I was going to fall.

"Well that changes things" I said weakly to him

"But I would like to ask of one favor" he said carefully.

"Yes, sure, anything" I responded quickly.

"Don't do anything stupid or reckless. For Charlie's sake. Do you understand"?

I nodded with out thinking.

"And I'll make you a promise in return. I promise that you will never see me or my family ever again. You can go on with your life. It would be as I never existed. Good Bye Bella" he said. Then he kissed my forehead and vanished. And I just stood there while my love was running away from me. I don't know how long I stood there.

**Authors Note: **

**I really Hope that you guys/ girls like this. This is my first story so I don't know if good. To post the next chapter I'm going to have to get at least 5 reviews. And if have any questions please review and I'll explain it in the next chapter. ****J Have a great day**


	3. Chapter 2 Family

**CHAPTER 2:**

Eventually I went back to Charlie's house. When I got there I went straight up to my room and packed my stuff. Went back down and write a note to Charlie.

Thank you very much Charlie for putting-up for me these pass months. But I must go back to my beloved Olympus. I shall tell your father about all the wonders you have done for me. And how much you have helped me. You bring honor to our family. In time of days we shall put mist over these city. Very heavily so that the mortals here shall forget all about me little by little. You have earned a meeting with you true daughter. Please go to the underworld and there you will see and talk to your beloved. If I e request and you pray to Hades he might even let you hold her in your arms.

-With best wishes

Lady Ezabeth of Olympus

When I arrived at Olympus. (Back in my regular form.) Every person that saw me stopped what they were doing, and knelt down before me in repect.

"Rise, all of you. For I already know that thee respect me. So no need to be so formal."I said in a voice of boardism with a pinch of humor.

As I continued to walk to the temple I could hear thunder coming from the mortal world. And remembered it was the Fall Solarance and the meeting that should be interesting.

To joke with them I turned myself into Jessica Stanley knowing that she slept with Ares.

As I opeaned the door I could hear everyone talking at once. Well talking wasn't the right words it was more like yelling but yelling was an understatement.

"Ares, baby whats all this sreaming like about? I just woke up from our wonderful time last night and heard _all_ this screaming?" I said in Jessica's slutty voice.

"Ares what the Hades is _that!"_ Aphrodite yelled argerly.

"Hey I'm right here you ugly bag of trash" uncle H said. With me noticing that he was there with Aunt Persephone.

"Brother, Daughter Languge" Uncle Z sreamed. "Ares Son do explain you're self"

"Oh this ought to be good" Artemis said.

"I agree with you ther sister" Apollo said.

"Um well, umm" Ares was for once speachless. And then "ding" his face lit up like a falshlight in a dark dark room. "You see Aphrodite this is Jessica Stanley the -"he got cut of by Artimes.

"The girl that you made us swear not to tell Aphrodite about because she was going to get _really _mad" she said with a cute little inicent girl smile.

"Airy bear don't worry I can persent my self." I said looking at Ares. And then truned around to look at my family "I'm Jessica Stanley. Miss Stanley for you. Airy bear is my fiancea. And we're tring to get pregnant. And whoever is father of my Airy bear needs to tach him maners he's always saying that im soooo much better in everything than an other girl named Aphro something. He only like talkes Shit about her. I told him he should say like nicer thing about like her."

"You, you idot im going to kill you how dare you who do you think you are…" Aphrodite was sreaching at Ares while Hatshepsut and Hermes held her back.

"Now, now Beth what have we told you of making your cosin jelouse"my dad was sconning me.

"Not to make aphro jelouse so there isn't a world war 3." I said in my regular board voice.

At hearing that everyone stoped what they were doing. Including Hermes and Hatshepsut who droped now shocked Aphrodite to the floor.

And then I changed back to my regular

Perfect body. And everybody ran to hug me at the same time so fast that they bumped into each other and fell down.

"Ezabeth, daughter what pleasure do we have of not going down to the mortal world to get you?"

My mother questioned me.

"Mother, if I'm correct YOU did send me a letter saying that I'm to be here. But if you wish I can go down again and make you go down there". I replied in a singing voice.

"Oh it's good to have you back" Apollo said while putting his arm around my waist and holding me close. And then sweetly gave me a kiss in the forhead.

"Oh for goodness sake you two get a room" Ares said annoyed

"Okay I choose these room so cho, cho" I said making a choing motion, while everyone including myself laughed.


	4. Memories

**Sorry for the long wait but my laptop wasnt working :( But it is now ;)**

**Percy jackson and Twilight Saga characters' DONT belong to me. they belong to there wonderful authors**

**CHAPTER 3:**

"Beth, the reason we called you up here is because there is a problem in camp half-blood." Uncle Z said.

"There is many rebales now, and as you can see Dionysus can't handle it by him self." Aunt Hera said giving D a pointed look.

"Hey you know that those punks are turning to the titian lord" Dionysus said angerly giving Aunt Hera a look that would scare the Hades out of Hades him self.

I loved Aunt Hera, but sometimes she can be very roud and selfish.

"Now, now calm down, Hera sweetie don't talk to my son like that" Zues said.

At this point I satared to let my mind wonder and started walking to the wall which was carved with scenes of hero's.

"Beautiful, aren't they" Aunt Hestia said.

"Yes they are simply wonderful"

"Remember when you spilled juice all over the wall and it took years to take the all the stickyness and color off" Aunt Hestia said laughing.

"Yes, I remember. Mother didn't finish scolding me until a year after." I said laughing too.

Suddenly Aunty Hestia had a sad smile on her face.

"What is it Aunty Tia" I asked worriedly.

"It's nothing Betsy," I smiled when she called me Betsy. No one's called me Betsy for a long, long time. "It's just that you grew up so fast it seemed like just yesterday you were playing in the gardens in you summer gown."

"Oh Aunty, that was almost 2 thousand years ago" I said laughing.

"Yes. Yes but years go by so fast for us we hardly have time to enjoy it" she said while starring at the roof.


	5. The Plan

**CHAPTER 5:**

When I finally reached Persephone's garden where everyone agreed to meet I saw that everyone was worriedly whispering.

For a second I just stood there confused about the whispering. Because when ever we met and go out together we NEVER whisper we are VERY loud.

I slowly approached the group and leaned in

"Mother, what is all this whispering about?" I asked in a normal toned voice.

Hearing that I was here everyone jumped. Suddenly everyone was interested in the floor, walls, or the ceiling. Everyone but my dad, mom, uncle z, uncle H and I started walking away. When D started walking away uncle z pulled him back from the hood of the sweater he was wearing.

"Um, well you see Beth is that um…?" D said nervously.

"What Drunk boy over there is trying to say is if you can go down to Camp Half-Blood and act as if you were a normal demi-god." Uncle H said with a bored tone.

"So you guy's want me to be a spy!" I said in an angrily voice. They were afraid that I was going to started yelling at them. "Oh, okay" I said back in my normal voice.

"So when do I start?" I asked.

"Well I'm going to be returning to the camp right now. But it'll be suspicions if you arrive with me. So tomorrow would be fine right." D said looking at my mom.

"Yes tomorrow would be just fine. But Beth he is going to have to treat you like another half-blood in the camp so he's going to be rude." My mother said to me.

"And Chiron or any other person can't know who you really are either so it's best if you wear a disguise."


	6. Renee

**CHAPTER 6:**

The next morning Aphrodite and my mom were helping me diguise my slef as your avrege demi-god.

"Beth have you chosen what you are going to disgues your self as?" my mother said to me.

I thought for a second.

"I think it's best if I just go back to disgues myself as Isabella Marie Swan."I said

"Isabella Marie Swan daughter of whom?" my mother asked me.

" Me, me please pick me!" Aphrodite said raising her hand like a school girl.

"Aphro I don't think I would be a daughter of you because Isabella has brown hair and brown eyes."I said.

"Who was Isabella daughter of?" my mother said thoughfully. "I don't think that any of us had had a child names Isabella in this centery."

"That is because Isabella is daughter of Charlie who is son of D and Renee daughter of Aphro here." I said.

At hereing this Aphrodite jumped with joy. "My Renee. She had a baby and didn't tell me! Oh how is my granddaughter? Ugh no I'll make her call me Nana. Grandma maked me feel old." Aphrodite said.

"Aphro if you havnt noticed you ARE very old." I said while my mother and I were laughing. But then I gave Aphrodite a sad look.

"Aphro the reason why Renee hasn't told you about this is because little Bella died when she was 5."I said sadly." Renee hadn't been the same since."

At hearing this Aphrodite's eyes were watering. I could see that she wanted to cry.

"How?" she asked.

Even though she just said how I knew what she meant.

"She was attacked by a monster while learning how to ride a bicycle." I said quitly. I knew that if she didn't have any confort she would start crying. So I huged her and said soothing words to her.

"I'm sorry Aphro."I said.

"What about Renee? Is she alright?" Aphrodite said.

"Renee…"I was hesitant to tell her about has become of one of her favoite daughters. "Renee survived but… she didn't take her daughters death to well…" I trailed off.

"What became of her?" she asked worridly.

I was hesitant to tell her.

"To soothe the pain she was in she used alcholal. But in time she became an alcohalic." I said.

At seeing Aphrodite get more depressed I said.

"BUt she's getting treatment and should be alright in time" I said quikly.


	7. Necklace

**I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians or the Twilight Saga. Or their Characters. They belong to their wonderful Authors. But I do own Ezabeth and any other Character my mind makes up.**

**CHAPTER 7:**

Before I knew it was time for me to leave. Everyone in Olympus not including D, were around me wishing me good luck. As I stepped into the elevator I saw my mom with pride in her eyes. Beside her was my dad. He and I used to be closer together before. But we grew separate in a fight we had. Of course we reunited and are close again. But things will never be the same between us.

I was about to push the lobby button when Apollo came up to me.

As he pulled me into a tight hug he said. "Beth, here take this. Promise me that whatever happens down there every thing will still be the same." As he handed me a necklace with a sun hanging on it.

"Use this if you need any help" he said. Then he gave me quick kiss in the forehead and turned around.

I waved at everybody and pushed the button.

I know it's short but I'll post more that's why I HOPE THAT I will updatE LATER ON TODAY : ) hAPPY NEW YEARS!


	8. Camp HalfBlood

**Sorry that i lied and said that i was going to update like a week ago. But I was so busy! Im so sorry please forgive me. But to try to make it up to you I'll try to update more later on today.I cant promise any thing but i'll try my best to write something fast but good too. : )**

**CHAPTER 8:**

I was wearing a torn muddy blue jeans with a plain dirty white T-shirt on with my hair all messed up. I HATED it but I need to look like I was running away from monsters.

I steped into the woods that sorounded the camp and started to act. First was the crying. Then was the screaming for help. Last was running and tripping so the "mad" hell-hound wouldn't get me.

Uncle H had thought that it would be more realistic if a monster would be chasing me. So he sent one of his pets. Of course he didn't tell me first cause he think's its funny. But he's going to get it when I come back. Infact the whole time I will be here I'll think of ways to get revenge.

"Help. Help somebody please. Help!" I yelled while at the same time crying.

Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. Then I felt as I was wrapped into a shadow.

Once the shadowness stoped I looked around and saw that I made it to my designation. Camp Half-Bood.

Then there was a comotion and a girl with blond hair and grey eyes came to me.

"Who's she?" she aked the boy that pulled me into the sadow.

"I found her in the woods with a hell hound chasing her." he said.

"Is she like us?" the girl asked? Inspecting at me like I was a dog in a completion.

At that I had enough.

"You know SHE has a name" I said angrily at her.

"Okay what's your name?" she asked.

"Why sould I tell you I don't even know you" I said.

"Okay, let's try this again my name is Anabeth and you ar?" she said with a annoyed voice.

"Okay Anniebeth I'm Bella" I said pronouncing her name wrong on porpouse.

"It's Anabeth" she said.

"Okay Anniebeth what ever" I said well picking my nails.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" asked a boy with sea-green eyes and black hair walking towards us.

"It looks like we have a new camper with us."Anabeth said.

Then the boy looked over at me like he didn't notice I was here before.

"Oh, hi I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. That's Nico son of Hades." he said while pointing to the boy that 'saved' me "And that's Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena."

Oh so Anabeth and Percy were my half brother and sister and Nico was my cousin. Ha I'm going to have so much fun here.

**while your reading this im trying to write more for you to read today. :) again sorry for the wait. But please review.**


	9. Talking with Anabeth

**Yes I'm so happy that I'm doin the happy dance! I accualy finished! Well a chapter anyway.**

**Chapter 9:**

By time that everyone came and introtuce's them selfs it was dinner time.

We were walking to the Mess Hall when Annabeth asked the million dollar question.

"So Bella do you think you know who your Olympian Parent is?"

We didn't start too good, but as we got to know each other better we actually became friends.

S***t I completely forgot to ask who was going to be my 'parent'. Now my mom and dad might fight over me!

No they - as in my Mom - wouldn't do that because it's not smart so now I'm clue less!

"Um I have no idea" I repield honestly.

"Well which one of your parents was 'killed' or went 'missing'" she asked.

"Well my Dad just died a few months ago and my Mom lives in Florida. I look like my Dad but my family says that I have everything else from my Mom" I said. This was technically not true because I usually looked like my mom but acted like my dad. But at the same time it kinda was cause Charile got killed by the B***h Victoria while I arrived at Olympus.

Anabeth had the thoughtfull face on just like my mom. I even smilled a little about that.

"Well did you live with your Mom or Dad?" she asked thoughfully.

"I lived with my Mom untile almost a year ago. She got married again so I thought it was best if she got time alone with her new husband. So I moved in with my Dad." I said carefully not telling her anything specific.

As we got closer I could hear noice.

"What's it like to live here?" I asked softly.

"Well, it's very different then the outside world." Annabeth said. "it's almost like there isn't any other world when you're here.

I sighed.

"but don't worry it's not that bad you get used to it in a while." she said looking at me. "Here we are" she said gesturing at the place where all the demi-gods were in tables.

Anabeth started walking away but then gestured that I follow her. She was walking towards a centar. As the centar turned around I saw that it was Chiron.

"Annabeth good to see you." He smiled and then turned to me. " you must be Bella. I'm Chiron director of actives here at camp. And this is MR. D. Enjoy dinner dear's."

At that he turned around and continued to talk to D.

"You have to sit with the Hermes cabin over there", Annabeth said while pointing to the table that had most kids sitting there, "Because your not detriemend yet"

"Oh, okay then thanks for everything" I said to her.

"You're Welcome" she said going to sit down with our half-brother's and sister's.

**###############################################################**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Who do you guys think should be Bella's/Beth's Olympian "parent" or "Parents" Please vote on the poll in my page and/or review. **  
**Poll/question ends January 25 :)**


	10. The Beach War

**I am so truly sorry that I took so long to post more but I thank all you people both guys & girls & people in between for reading and reviewing. I want you'll to know how much I appreciate that. So enough of my talking now cause you pplz have a new chapter to read.**

**Chapter 10:**

_One week later …_

Travis and Conner had the great idea of going down to the beach on a rainy day. So here we all are going to the beach in are swimsuits to the beach. While the entire New York state is soaking in the winter weather. Except for us of course. So here we are enjoying are self's in the only place in New York that isn't freezing.

We girls laid towels and pillows down in the sand for us to lay on and put the food. While the boys headed straight to the water.

Percy and me of course had the advantage of the water. Because after all we were children of the sea god. But of course no one knew that I was a child of Poseidon too, like Percy.

The boys were whispering about something to each other. And we got curious.

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Katie daughter of my aunt Demeter.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Anabeth replied.

Then she put her baseball cap on and disappeared.

About 15 seconds later Anabeth came back panting.

"We - pant- Need- pant- get out of -pant- here! -pant"

"Why?" I asked curiously

"The boys are convincing Percy to-"

She didn't have time to finish because a huge wave came over and splashed us. We were so soaked!

"You little squirts I'm going to kill you!" Soaking Clarisse yelled at the boys while standing up.

The boys were laughing their heads of. But when they saw Clarisse getting up they swam far away from the shore.

Percy and Nico were the only lucky one's to get away from Clarisse blow's. Nico moved to the shadow under at tree near the water and Percy swam away. And used the water to protect him.

While Percy was still swimming away from Clarisse, Nico reappeared next to us girls . Where a tree was shading us.

"Yep, It's good to be a child of Hades" he said while sitting on the blanket that had the food on it.

From across the blanket I caught Anabeth eye. And instantly new what she was thinking. Hey, what can I say great minds think a like.

While Anabeth reached behind her to get the bottle of soda ,I reached for a pillow and stared to rip it open.

When I looked up at Anabeth see her shaking the soda bottle really hard. Then she started to count down with her fingers.

3 - 2 - 1

At one she opened the bottle.

"Nico! Catch!" she yelled. Nico was to busy laughing at the other guys -who were still getting chased by Clarisse- to think straightly and caught the bottle.

At the same instant as Nico caught the bottle I threw the feathers from the pillow at Nico.

Just seeing his face us crack up from laughter. Then as we saw the rest of him it made us crack up even more. He was covers from head to toe with feathers and a little bit of sand - cause of shadow traveling to the sand when he was wet- I think that Katie from the Demeter's cabin was even crying from the laughter.

The laughter made Clarisse turn around to see what was happing. As she saw that Nico was distracted because of the whole incident. She was suddenly charging at Nico. At the last second Nico looked up and realized that Clarisse was charging at him he stood up and threw himself into the shadows right when Clarisse was about to get him.

After a while of Clarisse chasing the boys she got tired of it and warned the boys about coming any were near her and promised that she would have her revenge on them. Then she finally came back to sit down with the rest of us.

**Super time…**

From across the dinning pavilion I caught D's eye and at the moment I saw I knew there was something he was hiding from me. And I knew that something was going to happen real soon.

**So here I am again I am sorry that this chapter is boring but I promise that I will try and make the next 1 more interesting for you all. **

***And if any of you have ideas that you think I should write in this story then please don't be afraid you can tell me them and I'll give you credit for any chapter's I write based on your ideas .**

**Thank you and please review ****J**


	11. Suprised Vision

**Read**************************************

**Okay people I know I took long so sorry I had what you call a writers block my brain was like dead and I really am so sorry . So For now on I had a brilliant idea. Well brilliant for me at least I will -every time I update- give you a subjection of book/or/books that you all - well maybe- would love to read. Especially if your really into fantasy, paranormal, and mythical stuff. Like me. : ).**

**Okay so here we start subjection of the chapter:**

THE IRON DAUGHTER by: Julie Kagawa 

_Love & Betrayal_

_A Faery World_

_Gone Made._

_Half Summer faery princess, half human, Megan has never fit in anywhere. Deserted by the Winter prince she thought loved her, she is prisoner to the winter faery queen. A war looms between Summer and Winter, Megan knows the real danger comes from the Iron fey- ironbound faeries that only she and her____absent prince have seen. But no one believes her._

_Worse, Meghan's own fey powers have been cut off. She's stuck in Faery with only her wits for help. Trusting anyone would be foolish. Trusting a seeming traitor could be deadly. But even as she grows a backbone of iron, Megan cant help but hear the whispers of longing of her all-to-human heart_

**Chapter 11:**

" _Retreat!"_

"_Heck No, You retreat"_

"_I'm more experienced, you with the others Percy, you need to save us all"_

"_Bells, I know your great at fighting but I am more experienced with this you've only been in camp for 6 months and I've been here for almost 6 years! I am your cabin director and as that I order you to retreat!" _

"Alice, are you alright you look a bit shaken up"

"A bit shaken up! Ha! She looks like she put a whole bunch of baby powder on her face. Dang pixie you really out did your self with the make-up this time"

"Emmett shut up! Alice darling are you alright"

I could hear Jazzy and it talking to me but I couldn't just find it in myself to respond back I was just so much shaken up that I've seen a vision a Bella. It had been more than 2 weeks that I haven't seen a vision of her which was really weird.

"Pixie you should want to close your mouth. I don't think you want a to catch a fly"

"Emmett shut up I was having a vision of Bella you good for nothing teddy bear" I yelled at him.

When we left Bella everyone change. Esme spent more time drawing planes for houses. Carlisle locked him self in his study and only came out to comfort Edward. He didn't even go to work anymore which meant this was really bad. Rosalie well Rosalie was Rosalie but what I noticed was that she was being more sensible and tried to comfort Edward telling him that it was for Bella's own good. Emmett still kept making jokes but he wasn't into it anymore. Jasper was more thirsty than usual. It was like he was going backwards instead of forward with his improvement so he is always out hunting. And I only saw Edwards sadness in my vision so I just blocked them all out.

At hearing that Jasper turned around and looked at me with pain in his eyes. My poor, poor Jazzy he thought that it was all his fault of what happened but I knew better and tried to tell him that it wasn't true that this had nothing to do with him. But deep down I knew that if he hadn't attack Bella then we might not have left her. But of course I didn't tell him that.

"Alice, what exactly did you see?" My Jasper asked my quietly. While Emmett just stood there with a sad look on his face.

"I'm not sure. I just Bella with a boy about 15 or 16 fighting with something. They were talking about some camp. And the weird thing is that they where using swords"

"Well that is weird, come on were near the house we should go tell Carlisle" Jasper said. Emmett just nodded and ran to the house.

When we arrived we were surprised to see everyone was already in the living room. But the weirdest part was that their was 3 people I've never seen before with them.


	12. NO! This can NOT be happening

**Thanks for all the reviews people and I am hopping for more please any way. Sorry if you expected someone else. But sorry. So subjection of the chapter is …**

**SLAYED**

By: Amanda Marrone

_Author of Uninvited_

**The family that slays together, stays together**

_Daphne Van Helsing hates being a vampire slayer. All she wants is a normal life - friends, school, her own room - but her parents have devoted their lives to the cause, and Daphne's along for the ride. _

_Their latest job is in Main, where not only are they hunting a fierce strain of vamps, but they're forced to work with the Harkers, a rival slayer family. Just her luck: Tyler Harker is totally crush-worthy, and he's her sworn enemy._

_But just when things start looking up, something truly evil comes to the town. Something more powerful - and more frightening - than anything Daphne's encountered before. _

She thought she's seen hell on earth. She ain't seen nothin' yet.

_When we arrived we were surprised to see everyone was already in the living room. But the weirdest part was that their was 3 people I've never seen before with them._

**Chapter 12: ALICE P.O.V:**

Everything was silent for a good minute. That is until Emmet of course said "Ugh Carlisle are you sure that vamps can't fart cause it _smells_ in here" When he said _smells _he over extended the word. And put it to shame. "Yes Carlisle please do explain why are _dogs _here?" Rosalie said with her voice literally dripping with hatred and disgust. " Wait rosy the only time you said _dogs_ was when …" I didn't have to have Edwards ability to know Emmett had deep in thought and was realizing something. I tried to look into our future but with shock I realized that it was all blank. I NEVER felt blind in my insistence until today that is. It was my Jasper that cleared to tension in the room and asked my unspoken question.

"May we have the pleasure to know what exactly are Emmett and Rosalie talking about"

"Jasper , Alice do you remember the time I told you about when we, as in - Edward, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and I - first came to Forks ,Washington and encountered some … unique creatures"

Carlisle said with carefully choosing his words.

"Well thank-you bloodsucker you make me feel _so_ special" One

of our guest said with sarcasm.

Rosalie growled and said some cuss words under her breath.

Then I heard one of the three say " stupid ugly dumb blonde bloodsucker"

If the talking back didn't get her attention the _ugly_ part certainly did.

"You stupid mutts get the hell out of here! If its not bad enough we had to had to share land with you for 3 years! We are not leaving this place because you decide to play protectors and kick us out of our territory. And don't you ever, EVER let your stinking trash-smelling pup ever call me ugly ever again or I swear I will cut your throats open my self!".

By the end of her shout out she was ready to pounce and Emmet had to hold her down.

"Rosalie calm down" Carlisle said very strictly.

"Calm down! Carlisle I cant 'calm down' you want to know why? Its because I don't want to move not yet. We barely got here."

"Rosalie if you just let me explain from the beginning then you would know what this meeting is about!" Carlisle nearly yelled and that is what shocked us the most because of all the things that we have done Carlisle has never yelled for something that annoyed him. If fact all he ever did is tell us to stop and leave to his study.

"Now if you don't interrupt I can explain why they are here" he looked around at everyone of us and continued. "the La Push pack is here for a reason is because …" Carlisle looked like he didn't know how to say what he was meaning to tell us. So I tried to look into the future but to my complete surprise it was blank. The only time it was blank before is when I tried to look into Bella's future a week after we left.

"Since you don't just spit it bloodsucker it's not like we have much time here. There is 90% chance that if we don't find Bella in the next 48 hours then we will never get to find her"

Wait WHAT! Is what I think I heard right? No it cant be. Bella can't be missing! I didn't have a vision of it happening! No, No ,NO this can not be happening. Why Bella? Why shy naïve Bella? What did she EVER do to deserve this? NO this has to be a mistake.


	13. Working Together

**OMG's I'm **_**so**_** sorry people for not updating for so long. I'm so sorry its just that I've been sick and I have to do a project and well A LOT of crap is happening in my life at this time but finally I'm just taking a chill pill like my cousin says and sitting down and righting this chapter no matter what my parents say about staying in my room so long and not going outside and doing something. Oh well here's the subjection of the chapter is …**

**Vampire Academy**

By: Richelle Mead

_**ONLY A TRUE BEST FRIEND CAN PROTECT YOU FROM YOUR IMMORTAL ENEMIES…**_

Lisa Dragomir is a Moroi princess: a mortal vampire with an unbreakable bond to earth's magic. She must be protected at all time from Strigoi; the fiercest and most dangerous vampires- the ones who never die.

The powerful blend of human and vampire blood that flows through Rose Hathaway, Lisa's best friend, makes her a Dhampir. Rose is dedicated to a dangerous life of protection Lissa from the Strigoi, who are hell-bent on making her one of them.

_**Previously on Last Chance:**_

"_Since you don't just spit it bloodsucker it's not like we have much time here. There is 90% chance that if we don't find Bella in the next 48 hours then we will never get to find her"_

_Wait WHAT! Is what I think I heard right? No it can't be. Bella can't be missing! I didn't have a vision of it happening! No, No, NO this can not be happening. Why Bella? Why shy naïve Bella? What did she EVER do to deserve this? NO this has to be a mistake._

**Chapter 13: Alice P.O.V.**

"Emmett can you please step on it! I feel like your going to slow'' I said anxiously. The closer we got to Forks the more impatient I get. We have almost been driving non-stop for about a day and we were finally _almost _there.

"Alice, there is a police car around the corner and if you want us to be pulled over Emmett will go faster but it will take more time. I know it is killing me too." Edward said with a strained voice.

As we passed the corner I saw that Edward was right there was a police car in the corner waiting to see if anyone broke the law. Eventually a motorcycle passed by us passing the speed limit and the police went after him.

About half an hour later we pulled over on the side of the road and ran to were we were going to meet the La Push wolves to discuses what we were going to do to find Bella.

About 15 minutes of waiting for them to come they finally came. Only 4 of them changed to their human form to talk to us. The same three that had come to our house to talk to us. And one extra female that we did not know. We later learned that there names were Sam, Jacob, Embry, and the female was named Leah.

"Well bloodsuckers you actually" Embry said with a sneer in his voice. It looked that he was about to say something else but Sam held him hand up as a signal to stop and that is exactly what he did.

"What do you know of Bella's disappearance?" Sam asked.

Carlisle took a step forward and spoke.

"We did not know anything about Bella's disappearance until you came to our house and told us. But we are more than happy to help you find her because Bella is like a family member for us. And we don't want anything happening to her"

Embry snorted and said under his breath "yeah right"

"Shut up blood suckers if you really cared for her you wouldn't do to her what you did. For all we know you took her away fro you and made her your own personal food bank" Jacob said with disgust.

And after we didn't say anything he continued.

"yeah, that's exactly what you did didn't you. You made her into your own blood bank, you selfish, disgusting piece of trash"

By the end of the speech Edward couldn't hold himself together anymore and jumped at Jacob. If it hadn't been for Carlisle that pushed him down he would of probably ripped Jacob into pieces.

"Shut up dog you know nothing of us! We would never do anything even close to that, to Bella!" Edward shouted with furry while Jasper and Emmett helped Carlisle calm him down.

"Well this is enough we came here to look for Bella not to start a World War 3." Esme said finally trying to break the tension between us and the wolves. Once we were all less tense and Edward calmed down Carlisle stepped in too. "Yes, Esme is right we do need to work together to find Bella. We are all in the same team here. So we should not fight. Because we need to work as close as a team as we can to find Bella if not we will just go our separate ways."

"Yes, they re right we should work together if we ant to find Charlie's daughter. And it will be easy if we have the Cullen's to tell us about Bella because Charlie wont" Sam told his pack out of wall the wolves I thought that Sam was the only one that was more reasonable.

""well Sam, since you feel that it is so important to work with the bloodsuckers I might as well tell you all now that I just got a letter from Bella.


	14. Attacked by a bunch of kids

_**ATTENTION READ: People were asking if Bella/Beth ever got close to the pack. Answer: NO. This chapter will hopefully explain! If not then the next one.**_

**Sorry that I've taken so long to update. But do have an excuse. I have already written the chapter and am all good to go but has a little bug. Because when I try to update it says ERROR then some number and it takes about more than a week for it to fix then it just come's back so if I take longer than usual that's the reason anyway here we go… **

**Chapter preference:**

_**BITTEN**_

By: R.L. STINE

_**You'll love them- to death**_

**Twin sister's Destiny and Livvy Weller return home from summer vacation with a dark secret … and an inhuman desire to drink blood. What have they become? Can they ever turn back? As their deadly secret becomes harder to keep, more questions arise and loyalties are tested. And as one sister descends into darkness, the other must find a way to save her-and herself. Who will live to see the glow of the next full moon? Which sister will survive?**

**Chapter 14: ? P.O.V.**

It was clear that the Cullen's and the La Push pack we tense around each other, as they stood near the entrance of Grand Central Station. If you looked closely enough you could see that their body posture was ready to attack immediately if needed. Maybe even they did not notice it them self's. As tense as they were you could hardly see them sanding out. Part of the reason is that it _was_ New York. And you can never guess half of the stuff that happens here. The other part was that they were dressed as if they were going to a meting. Well at least the Cullen's looked that way, with three of the four males having

g dress shirts and nice crisp cashmere pants. And the fourth one having a full suit on. And the female's having nice high class dresses, the right accessories, and cute heels. The members of the pack that had come to New York wore sweatshirts and jeans. It was almost comical. _Almost. _Except for the reason that I had come here to serve my lord. My plan, I'm not so sure I had one. All I did know was that I had to lead the Cullen's and the pack to our trap so we could know what exactly they were and why the _gods_ were in interested in them.

"Alright your doing great, now try to pick up Anabeth …"

"Ahh, Percy! Your seaweed brain! I'm all wet now thank you very much!"

" Well I was going to say sorry but since you _are_ thankful, then your welcome" Percy shyly said to Anabeth as he slowly backed away from the water shore where Anabeth was getting out of the lake.

" I was being sarcastic! Now can you please just make me dry again so I could go talk to Chiron!"

" Well whether I dry you or not your going to go talk to Chiron and even if I did want to dry you - which I don't - my job is to wet people not dry" And with that Percy ran off into the woods probably heading to find Grover before going to the Big House.

Chuckling under my breath I turned around to see a soaked to bone Anabeth that had a furious expression on her face.

We came here to practice moving the water - and when I say _we_ I actually mean Percy - because I already know _how_ to control my power's, but he still need's practice.

Three night's after I came to camp Half-blood my dad finally claimed me. I thought I was actually going to get ride of Hermes's prank's when I arrived here. But living with his kid's for 3 day's is almost like I was still up in Mount Olympus with Hermes himself!

Looking back at Anabeth now trying to shake as much of the water out of her hair. I remembered how I used to prank my family especially - Aphrodite - with water before.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me" Anabeth muttered noticing that I was looking at her amused.

"I'd help you but …" but before I finished my sentence I sprinted away before she started to chase me.

When I got to the Big House - I wonder why they chose such a stupid name, I know it's actually BIG but still - I sat down in Percy's chair seeing that he wasn't there yet. I know that only the leader of each cabin was able to go to the council meting but they made an exception for me because I _was_ older than Percy and I actually did good in sword fighting and compelling the water.

I suddenly felt the chair go back and me falling out of it. When I looked up - at this point my bum was on the floor - to see what had just happened I saw Percy now sitting on the chair where I was on while laughing his head off. He might be my bro but that didn't mean that he could get away from this. So what I did was easy. I took the chair next to him -where Clarisse sit's - and sat down when Clarisse came in she saw that I was sitting in her chair so she went to were Percy was dumped him on the floor and sat down.

Ha classic. You know what they say Karma is a B****. Just like me. Once almost everyone was here - except for a certain blonde hair and gray eyed daughter of Athena - D popped in smelling like he just broke the rule of NO wine for 100 year's. Well who can blame him. Well actually Apollo, Hermes, Aphro, and me blame him. If it wasn't for him getting us all high on crack and in trouble he wouldn't be in this mess. It all started when we went to a party and D spiked in our drinks - that were all ready high in alcohol - and we got in trouble because of him. So we planned a revenge. Hermes knew of beautiful nymph's that were forbidden. Apollo knew one of them. I came up with the awesome revenge plan. And Aphro was in charge of making D fall head's over heels extreme. So that's what _really_ happened. No one knew about this except for us four. And even if someone else did know about this they would never complain cause they know to be fearful of the rampant four.

"Does anyone know where …" I assumed he was going to ask about where Anabeth was, when Anabeth herself came stomping in. Not soaked to bone anymore, but her hair was frizzy and her cloth's were all rumpled and trampled with wrinkles.

"Anabeth, dear child what on earth happened?" Chiron asked seeing Anabeth all … anti-Anabeth-ish.

"Ask them" she said pointing at Percy and me while sitting down.

Chiron turned to look at us as to expect us to say something but I just shrugged.

Chiron informed us that the camp leader and me have to go to check out some weird monster sighting's near Mount Olympus. Seriously! I don't have a choice to go but I have a feeling that Hades would want to enjoy himself in making me payback for all those trips to the underworld when I disobeyed. I can't wait! - please note the sarcasm. So now were on our way to see the wizard, the wizard of Oz … I remember when that movie first came out, Aphro liked the movie so much, that she even dressed like Dorthy from the movie. With the matching red shoes too. She drove me crazy with all the skipping and singing!

When the minivan stopped we all got out and split into our groups. Poseidon, Ares, Hephaestus ,and Hermes. Then it was Athena, Demeter, Apollo, Aphrodite and lastly Dionysus.

I think Percy was disappointed that Anabeth didn't go in the same group as us but the both of them in a same group isn't really a good idea. Well at least not until they admit that they are both 'heads-over-heels' about each other. Aphrodite help them! Since I can't at this moment. So here we are walking down the street and all of a sudden I feel dizzy. Why, I have no beeping idea. I ignored it at first but as we walked down the street I felt even more dizzy. And I am only supposed to feel dizzy when … no, that can't be it. I shuddered at the thought of being pregnant while all this stuff is happening. And I don't even think this is how I'm supposed to feel because I've never actually ever BEEN pregnant.

So it must be something else…but what? After 10 minutes of searching with this dizziness I had enough. I just stopped and leaned on the wall of some shop.

"What's wrong Bella?" Noticing that I had stopped Percy had turned and was walking back towards me.

"I don't feel so good. You guys go on without me I'll catch up later."

Percy hesitated knowing that we were supposed to stay together. Knowing that he was going to protest I cut him of before he could say anything.

"Don't worry if I can beat Anabeth in practice I think I could beat any monster out here. Even if it's my scrawny little brother"

He thought about it for a second and then finally agreed.

When they were out of site I looked around to try and find the source of my dizziness. As I walked around the corner and went into an alleyway I found the source that I believe was the problem. There was a dead man behind a trash can. Probably a homeless that died of the coldness. I was just about to walk away when I saw the body move. I turned around and was about to blast the

not-so-living crap out of the body. But I saw a shadow moving behind.

"Great! Hades wants to have some tea" I muttered under my breath.

I summoned my power from the underworld, extended my hand, thought of grabbing whatever was hiding in the shadows, and then I closed my fist and brought my arm back to my shoulder.

Immediately the object was thrown from the shadows. I already had my handy dandy knife out that I had since like forever. I ran to my opponent and grabbed them by their hair and pulled their face up.

"It's just me. You don't have to harass me about it"

Shocked at seeing who it was I dropped their head down. And pulled them up.

"What are you doing here? Your supposed to be in the Underworld! Did they give you permission to come up here?…." I started rambling a mile per minute, until they put their hand over my mouth cutting me off.

" okay little pony, calm down no need to get all startled. First of all it's Spring so my mother needs me. Secondly, No I don't need to be in the Underworld because again it IS Spring. And third of all remember I am supposed to be up here."

Wow, I know I've been out it for I while but I didn't realize exactly how out of it I've been.

"Are you going to let me up or am I going to stay lying here on this filthy ground" she said with disgust in her voice when she mentioned the floor.

Momentarily forgetting that I still had her pinned down I quickly pulled her up.

" Well about time" she grumbled as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Sorry. It's just that ….. I don't know. I've kinda been out of it."

"Kinda? Sweetie you attacked me before even knowing who it was!" she exclaimed.

Yep, he sure knows how to pick'em.

"Not fair. It was a reflex." I _was_ partially telling the truth. It kinda _was _a reflex. All those year's fighting war's you learn to fight first and ask question's later.

"Yeah, Right, What ever, that's not why I'm here any way…"

" Why _are_ you here?" It suddenly hit me that it was strange to see Persephone here in the Big Apple. With all the pollution and stuff she and Aunt D almost never come down here.

"Well I _was_ trying to clean up the air a bit…but then I got an Iris Messages from….hey did you know that Iris has _another_ child on the way! Thank goodness-" I had to cut her off before _I _got into the subject myself.

"Yes, Yes, we'll talk about that later, but know you got a message from…" I extended the word to give her a hint to say who it was from.

"Oh, Yeah, Right it was from Hades complaining that I've set monster's loose and didn't even tell him. Of course I told him it wasn't really me. So he asked me to come check it out for him because his stuck at a meeting or something like that." I swear that she didn't even take a breath in all that talking.

"So you were spying on_ me_ because…"

"_Me_, spying on _you_ puh-lease… Hahaha were did you get _that _idea from" Okay I_ knew _I wasn't the SMARTEST person in the world, not like my mom at least. But _come on, _did she seriously think that I would actually fall for that.

Seeing that I was going to say something she quickly caught on.

"Well nice to see you. I have to go now. Thank goodness to did see.." realizing that see just made a mistake her eye's went wide.

"Um, Bye!" she quickly literally jumped into a shadow left.

I'm beginning to feel as like today is going to be a _long_ day.

By the time that I caught up with the rest, they were almost done searching our part of the city. Surprisingly, not one single monster showed up. And that's saying something. Clarisse is so tense because we haven't found anything. I don't blame her. I myself was looking forward to a little bit of action. If Anabeth's group were lucky enough to get some. I'll have to remind myself so that next time I'll be in her group.

"Capture the flag is next week do you think that we can get the Athena camper's to side with us?" Percy questioned me, popping the subject out of no where.

"I don't know, perhaps if a certain _someone_ gave her a kiss"

"Who's giving her a kiss!" Wow, seriously. Now I know he's my bro and all but _seriously_! Is he _that_ much of a seaweed brain to not even know what I'm talking about. Well, might as well have a little fun while I'm at it.

"You didn't know! Percy, it's like SCG right now! I cant believe you _don't_ know! OMG's!" At this point I was acting like a spoiled brat that has some juicy gossip.

"No, I don't know. And your acting like an Aphrodite camper so cut it out. It's freaking me out." Yeah, well he did have a point.

"Well they say that he's really cute and Anabeth hangs around him so often now that it's only obvious that if he kisses her they'll get together and she'll be on his team for capture the flag" Ha, I'm having SO much fun with this!

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Are you sure you have the right direction mutt cause all I see it a bunch of car's and more car's."

"Shut it bloodsucker this is where the letter said for us to be"

" Can we _see _the letter at least to make sure that you got the right address?"

"No"

"Well, why not?"

"Because I don't have it"

"How the Fuck are supposed to find the address if you don't have it with you!"

This has been going on for the last hour. Neither Rosalie nor Jacob have backed down so far. Once they get no where I to a subject one or the other changes it and start clashing again.

"Because I know this is the right place!"

"I bet there wasn't even a letter in the first place"

"Of, course there was a letter! Why else would we come half way around the world with you bloodsuckers!"

"Why didn't you bring it then!"

"Because it was an E-mail"

"An E-mail! Are you out of your fucking mind! How do you know it was actually _from _Bella and that this is not some prank!"

"Because Bella wouldn't do anything like that!"

I swear if it was possible to give vampires headache's they were giving me one.

"When do you think they'll stop?" Jasper whispered to me while glancing at Rosalie making sure that she wasn't _too_ angry.

Ifdidn't know better I'd think that those two where lover's. But I know that Rose wouldn't do that to Emmett. Thinking about Emmett I looked around to see how he was dealing with his wife in constant battle and saw that he wasn't taking it so well. As I walked over to him I passed Esme and Carlisle discussing with the pack leader-named Sam. They seemed to get along _way_ better than Rose and Jacob.

"Do you know when they're going to stop?" Emmett asked me looking over at Rose as she kept on opening her big mouth.

"Sorry Em, but the pack doesn't let me see anything" Apologizing to him was hard for myself since I've always been used being able to 'see'.

"Remember when we tried to live in New York for a while because you where tired of small towns?"

"Ha, yeah. It drove me crazy seeing all those visions so blurry land changing all the time" I laughed.

All of a sudden I hear a loud crash sound and my head snapped up trying to see where the noise came from.

"Probably a crash around the corner" Edward muttered not even bothering to look up.

It did make sense because we where in a parking lot. But somehow I don't believe that was what caused the sound.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

All around us car alarm's stared to go of. I looked at Rose thinking that it was her and Jacob who started this, but they were as confused as the rest of us where.

"Sorry about that, technology doesn't seem to like our way of doing things" Out of one of the several rows of cars a boy around 17 came out with other teenagers behind him.

"I'll take a wild guess and say that _you_ are the bloodsucker's-" he continued while pointing at my family that was now next to each other. "and_ you_ are the La Push pack."

We were shocked that he directed us as what we are. No human should know what we are by just looking at us. Except if someone told them that we were what we were. But the only person that we trusted our secret in was….. No that cant be, she would never betray us like that…..right?

"Well don't worry _we_ certainly don't bite. Come along now we have some …chatting, to do" He turned around and started to walk away. But after five step's he turned back around and spoke to the teenage girl next to him in a strange language. It seemed that it might even be ancient. But I knew that couldn't be.

The girl shouted something that sounded like the same language. And instantly even more figures came forth all holding some kind of weapon. Any where from a spear to a butter Knife that a little child that couldn't be more than 8 years old was holding.

Sensing threat Carlisle, Emmet, and Jasper crouched in front if us girls, ready to pounce on anything or anyone that tried to hurt us.

"Now, Now no need to be so hostile. We just need to talk. And we cant let you attack us. Right?"

With those words the kids slowly came closer. We turned around to run, but there where more kids behind us. It was pointless they surrounded us. Something about this people wasn't normal. Whether it was because they knew what we were or because they just felt a little odd.

We were stuck in the middle of swords and metal. All we could hear was the clashing and yelling of the kids coming closer. That for some unknown reason I felt afraid of. And I thought that this was the end.


	15. Saving Inalic

**Sorry I apologies for the long wait. I swear I didn't mean to take so long. I hope you people like this chapter.**

_Subjection of the chapter:_

Angelfire

By: Courtney Allison Moulton

_**First there are nightmares.**_

**Every night Ellie is haunted by terrifying dreams of monstrous creatures that are hunting her, killing her **

_**Then come the memories.**_

**When Ellie meets Will, she feels on the verge of remembering something just beyond her grasp. His attention is intense and romantic, and Ellie feels like her soul has know him for centuries. On her seventeen birthday, on a dark street at midnight, Will awakens Ellie's power, and she knows, that she can fight the creatures that stalk her in the grim darkness. Only Will holds the key to Ellie's memories, whole lifetimes of them, and when she looks at him, she can no longer pretend anything was just a dream.**

_**Now she must hunt**_

**Ellie's has power that no one can match, and her role is to hunt and kill reapers that prey on humans souls. But in order to survive that dangerous and ancient battle of the angels and the Fallen, she must also hunt for the secrets of her past lives and truths that may be too frightening to remember. **

"416,786,564.004.….416,786,564,005.…416,786,564,006.…"

Out of boredom Emmett started counting about 3 hours ago. And so far nothing has happened. After the teenagers arrived we some how got beaten and put in a truck that was apparently vampire _and_ wolf resistant. It was horrible in there. Imagine being in smelly dumpster filled with year old rotten tuna fish. Now add 6 off your most annoying relatives and 5 homeless people that haven't washed in like a decade **( authors note: no disrespect meant) **all cramped up in the dumpster that was 12 feet in perimeter. If you imagined all that then that how I felt being in the back of the truck for the hour that took us to get where ever we where.

"….416,786,564,078 …416,786,564,079.…"

Everyone was muttering whether it was to themselves or to someone else. I myself was being driven crazy because of the wolves. With them around I couldn't see visions that involved us. And _that_ meant that I couldn't see how to get out. Ugh I've never felt so useless in my life! Well technically in my vampire 'life'.

"….416,786,564,136.…416,786,564, and I'm _so_ bored!" **BOOM **Emmett hit his head so hard against the wall that it made a little crack. Tiny, but a crack none the less. This meant that it wasn't truly impossible to get out of here.

"Sh*t! Mother beeper! That f****n hurt! Ugh!" Emmett was yelling profanities while rubbing the back of his head where he slammed it against it wall.

"Emmett. Emmett! Stop." Rosalie was trying to calm Emmett down while shaking him Which in my opinion didn't help at all.

"Em, can you do that again?" Jasper asked him getting nearer to where Emmett had cracked the wall.

"Are you freaking kidding me! Do you know how much that F****n hurt! It felt like I slammed head first into a train that was going 40 bazillion miles per hour!"

Wow that must've seriously hurt a ton. Emmett has never, ever in my entire time lived with his ever been so cussy in a short period of time. And trust me he cusses _a lot_.

"Em, look you cracked the wall. Out everything that we've tried you _head_ cracked the wall. You head." Esme chuckled under her breath.

"Of course it had to be his head. Why didn't we think of that? Since it's full of air." the wolf I thought that was named Paul muttered.

We acted like we didn't hear him and continued examining the wall.

At least an hour later of punching and peeling the wall we finally hit jackpot and got through the wall. The problem was that the hole was only about 3 inches wide.

Clash Clash Clash

We could hear commotion happening out side but didn't know what was happening. All we could hear was clashing sounds and yelling in a strange language. We could also smell blood - which was making us extremely thirsty - especially my poor Jasper. The sweet blood even had affect on Carlisle - who hasn't been tempted by human blood for so long! The only one who didn't seemed so tempted was Edward.

We kept picking and peeling at the wall. Finally after about an hour the hole got bigger and we now had a 6 inches wide hole. It was bigger than it was before, but even _I _wouldn't fit through there.

"We're picking a whole to freedom….with bloodsuckers" Leah - the only female wolf in here - mumbled with both disgust and disbelief.

"Don't think I'm happy about these either puppy" was Rosalie's response.

And _that_ started another bicker war between a wolf and Rosalie. I just don't understand how Rosalie can just bicker away with wolves. She doesn't like them, and they certainty don't like her either. Maybe their just like cats and dogs, pickles and ice cream, blood and mud.

Esme just sighed and went back to picking at the wall.

**Bella/Beth P.O.V.**

Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah

We've had a council meeting for the last _**THREE**_ hours! For the sake of everything that is good in this world - let this be over! Ugh! In our little investigation in the city, while our group was bored out of our minds - Anabeth's group were sweating with action. We almost lost the Apollo camper - who is now in the infirmary - and came back sweaty, bloody, and exhausted.

They said that they barley got away. According to their count there was 6 hellhounds, a Cyclops, and 2 of the 3 'kindly ones'. To me it wasn't that much of a deal, cause I've fought so many wars with monsters single handily. For holiday's when I wasn't being tutored by everyone, I used to go down to the Underworld and helped Hades keep everything in order. Especially in Spring when the Underworld didn't have a Queen to rule them. At that time the gates were weaker because even though Hades was powerful - ruling the dead is hard.

_Then _there was the times that me and Apollo tried to kill each other - and they sent me to Tartarus because that was the only place strong enough could keep me from starting a war, or killing other people.

Slam!

Crashing in 5 demi-gods came practically kicking down the door, they looked flushed and as if they were running on pure adrenaline.

Gasping to try and catch their breath they tried to say something at first but all that came out was " we -gasp - we - gasp- we were-"

"Hero's, catch your breath." Chiron waited for them to start being breathing more close to normal, and then continued "Now, telling me what news you bring?"

D - who was practically half asleep before the demi-gods arrived - was now up and about. He stood up and left to go Hades knows where.

"Chiron, we were attacked on our way here. We waiting for a taxi, when demi-gods came arrived and tried to take us" The oldest boy who was about 14 was the first to respond. I was pretty sure his name was Jeremy….or was it Jerry? Well it was something like that.

"But we fought against them" Yazmine - Aphrodite's daughter added proudly.

"Yeah, but then they took Inalic" Leon Pittachi son of Ares - who was only 9- mumbled. Leon's twin sister Inalic is so friendly and girly and cute. She acts nothing like a daughter of Ares. But her sibling love her so much either way.

"They did WHAT!" Clarisse nearly knocking me over, abruptly stood up.

"Dear gods, Johnathan tell me , who exactly attacked you?" Chiron was now up and about looking for something.

So that's what his name was Johnathan. Hmmm, well at least I was close.

SLAM!

Hades, I swear these doors are going to collapse any time now because of all the freaking slamming!

"Chiron, I think its best if you see this" Michael Jones - Son of Athena, my half-brother, came in with his Mac Book Pro opened and something playing on it.

"Michael, not now dear child , something terribly bad as just happened" Chiron didn't even look up and kept looking for…whatever he was looking for.

"But. Chiron-"

"Not now Michael"

"But-"

"NO, Michael. Not now"

"But Inalic is in the video being tortured!"

Chiron's head abruptly snapped to look at Michael and his laptop.

"Hurry child, bring it here" He motioned with his hand and Michael quickly moved over next to Chiron. Everyone quickly surrounded them wanting to look at whatever Michael was fussing at. Since I was near I managed to stand next to Chiron- on the other side of Michael.

At first when Michael pressed 'play' there was a dark background and you couldn't see anything, but then light flickered on and we could see Inalic tied to a chair. The worst part of it was that it wasn't rope that held her, but the wire that's used on fences that had spikes on them. And as Inalic tried to struggle to get lose the spiked poked into her skin and drew blood.

We heard a door slam, the a figure appeared in front of her. It took me a second to recognize who it was. It was Amber Yale- and unclaimed demi-god that disappeared from camp the day after I arrived.

"Shh, it's alright Inalic" she patted Inalic hair like she was a little lost puppy.

"Amber? Amber help me please. The bad Demi-gods like us took me here and I just want to go back home" Inalic was about to start sobbing. But even though she was a softie - compared to the other Ares children- but she was still tougher than other children her age.

"I'm sorry Inalic, I cant do that. My Lord wouldn't be very pleased if I did"

Ugh, this disgusted me. How can mortals be so cruel. Well I know that the demi-god _was_ only half mortal- but still. Who would hurt such a small defenseless child like Inalic and have no regret over it?

"Wha...What do you mean Amber?"

"Shh, it'll be alright Inalic as long as you tell us what we need to know you'll be alright. Okay?"

"O…Okay"

"What do the _gods_ want with the monsters they brought?"

"What monsters? Amber I don't know what your talking about." Inalic was confused. You could really tell by the look of her face.

"Liar!" Amber slapped Inalic hard. So hard that there was a big red mark on her cheek.

"Lets try this again, What do the pathetic gods want with the monsters?"

"Amber, I swear I don't know what your talking about. I haven't been in camp since last summer." Inalic was on the verge of crying. Something she did very rarely.

"It's alright I believe you. Now, what is the defense of Ares children huh. Who's in charge when Clarisse's not there and what are your weaknesses?"

"Amber…I- I cant tell you. Its against the rules"

Slap

This when on for some time. And when Amber saw that she wasn't getting anywhere she continued but with a knife drawing blood from Inalic. But even though it no doubt hurt like Hades, Inalic stayed quite and didn't answer anything that might help Kronos army of demi-gods invade camp.

When it got _to_ much bloody, Chiron turned the video off.

"While watching the video I managed to track down the location where it was taken. And found out that it isn't far from here only about 15 miles East." Michael then started rambling on about where exactly it was, and the chance of Inalic still being alive. All while typing and scanning through information on his laptop.

"Chiron, we have to go save her. We know where she is and they're not going to know what hit them" Clarisse started convincing Chiron to let her go and save Inalic.

There was a discussing about whether we should or should not go immediately to save Inalic. But I wasn't paying much attention. All my attention was focused on Chiron going around the room desperately looking for something.

I suddenly felt something prick my back do I turned around to investigate. But nothing was there.

"Psh, over here" a beckoning whisper called me over to the stairs.

Looking over up at the second floor I saw D motioning me with his hand to come up.

Looking around making sure that no one was noticing my absence I hurriedly climbed the wide stairs up to meet D. But by the time I reached the top, D was already in front of a door fiddling with a lock.

"Sh**! Why doesn't this damn thing open!" D was shaking the lock like he was trying to break it with his bear hands, but all he got in return was an electrical shock. I'm guessing that the door was protected by some type of charm.

"Here move over" I pushed him aside and tugged the lock down, imaging it snapping open. And that's exactly what it did.

"How the Hades did you do that! I've been trying to open that stupid lock for the past freaking hour. And all you do is tug it like it just some annoying rope hanging from the ceiling and it opens! Life's not fair!"

D practically had fire coming out of his ears.

I would've laughed at this situation if a deadly growl hadn't come from inside.

"What the fates do you have in there!" I reacted how any person that was wise enough would. I pulled out my celestial bronze knife that I always had with me, and leaned against the wall next to the door, trying to look through the door to see what exactly was in there.

"Well you know your father, always _so_ over protective. He wanted something to watch over you and make sure that you were safe." D explained like it was no big deal. But that _thing _in there was more likely to try and kill me then protect me.

"So he got me my own Cerberus!" Alright I knew my dad was overprotective, but this, _this _was taking it too far.

"Told him you wouldn't take it to well." D muttered under his breath before exhaling an over drastic sigh, "Well, its not exactly like Cerberus.""Dear gods, its worst isn't it? I should've known that my father would try and keep me safe like I was still a child." I banged my head against the wall which only earned me a small headache.

D went inside and came out with a small kitten.

Meow.

Oh, it was so cute! I absolutely loved it. But I didn't understand how a cat would protect me.

"Bella?" Percy finally noticed that I wasn't down stairs called me.

"well. Were out of time. Here" D pushed the cat into my arms and disappeared.

"Bella, what are you doing down here?" Percy came up and was about to say something, when he noticed the cat in my arms.

"Hey, Perce. I heard this little thing and found her on the roof scared to death. Do you think that Chiron would let me keep her?"

"Um, I'm not sure Bells. But we have to go. Chiron finally decided that it was safe enough to save Inalic."

"Great when are we leaving?"

"In half and hour"

We were fighting against the rotten demi-gods for at least an hour and a half. At first there defenses we hard to pass but as soon as we passed their main reinforcements it was a piece of cake. We managed to rescue Inalic. But not before finding even more demi-gods that had been held captive.

But now we were almost done checking all the rooms. Only a few we left.

Once those rooms were done we scouted the building and surroundings to see if we missed anything. Thankfully no one died. But some where close to dieing. For example Inalic had loosen so much blood and was so beaten up that she should barely hold consciousness.

Others escorted the demi-gods that were held captive back to camp, while the rest of waited for the bus to come back and take us.

**Thank-you so much for reading my fan-fic. Please review. Just because I took so long I decided to put part of the next chapter here. I am not going to post the same thing on the next chapter it'll just continue from where I cut it off. So I basically put two chapters together and make one extra long one. As you read I am working on the rest of the chapter that I didn't post. Have a wonderful day everyone!**

**p.s. I am now on Wattpad under Lillian 104 feel free to leave a comment or anything there. I haven't written any stories there, but I think I will post this same story over there to. But I'm not quiet sure yet.**


	16. Big scary monster's and crazy kids

**Sorry I took so long! I had this chapter ready since 3 days after I last posted. But my laptop had a bug and it didn't let me do anything. The screen was COMPLETELY frozen. Right now i'm using my dad's laptop to type and update but since we are changing internet servies's i dont have any internet until the 30th of this month so im curently using an att hot spot. : ) the things i do for writing :) i dont mind. Again sorry i took so long to update].**

**This **_**should **_**be an exiting chapter ... Probably not, hmm well maybe. Please review and tell me what you think. Or what I should improve. I am willing to become a better writer for you peoples. **

_**Subjection of the chapter:**_

_**Tempest Rising**_

By: Tracy Deebs

_The land is her comfort,_

_Yet it can't satisfy her._

_The ocean is dark and dangerous, _

_Yet it beckons her home._

_Her heart is torn in two,_

_Yet it pulses stronger than ever._

_Better take cover._

_A tempest is brewing…_

_**On land…**_

Tempest Maguire loves her California coastline home. Surfing the killer waves. Taking care of her brothers and dad. Loving her longtime boyfriend, Mark. But the weight of her secret is pulling her under, toward the ocean's ever-growing call.

_**Among the waves…**_

Tempest's secret? She is half mermaid, a legacy left by he absent mother, who returned to the ocean many years ago. And now Tempest has her own choice to make. Complicating matters with Kona, an enigmatic newcomer whose otherworldly abilities hint at a shared passion and common secrets.

_**Beyond the sea…**_

But there is more at stake besides Tempest's heart and her identity-her life may be in danger too. Because the waters hide a mysterious and dark secret world of their own, one full of sweeping romance and thrilling adventure-but one where nobody, least of all Tempest, is safe.

**Chapter 16: Alice P.O.V**

We were picking and picking at the stupid wall, but it hadn't really gotten any bigger. But now it's worse because the clashing outside was finally creasing but there was so much blood. It was making us even thirstier than we already were.

And the wolves weren't making it any easier. They kept on complaining that they were tired and hungry. And when their stomach rumbled, it was so loud that it could be heard around the world! Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little too much. But it seriously was loud.

Clash!

We've heard many clashes and booming sounds in the past hour and a half. But this one was right outside our door.

It seemed as if someone was trying to break down the door. Once they usefully did and the dust allowed us to see. We saw a teenage girl about 15 standing there.

We were amazed about how a teenager broke down a door that all 13 of us couldn't even budge.

"State your name." the girl had a stern voice.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme, my sons Emmett, Jasper, and Edward and my daughters Rosalie and Alice." Carlisle explained to the girl then Sam, the leader of the wolf group spoke up.

"I'm Sam Uley, and this is Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Leah" Sam aid their names while gesturing which is which.

"Alright, I'm Anabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, head camper of the Athena cabin, follow me" And with that she stared to walk away.

Like her title explained anything. What in the world is the Athena cabin? And who was she?

Only until now did I notice what she was wearing. And I swear if it was possible that vampires could get heart attacks I would.

She was wearing dirty jeans that where cut and scraped, and a horrible orange T-Shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood', that was also ratty and horrible. I seriously needed to show this girl how to dress.

As she lead us through the twisting hallway I noticed that there was blood stains on the floor and walls. There were even a couple of people laying unconscious there. As the girl passed she just kicked them to move they're sleeping bodies.

I was seriously starting to freak out. Big time. I very much think that were in the middle of World War III here.

When we reached the outside of the building I saw that it was an abandoned factory. And that there was a lot of people outside. Most of them were hurt. Anabeth lead us to a bus and was about to say something when a boy came out and told her something her in some weird language.

She nodded and responded in the same strange language. Then she turned to us.

"Alright we only have 9 more seats in there, you have to choose 4 of you to stay and wait for the bus to come back."

I looked at Carlisle and I saw that he didn't want us to separate.

"Anabeth! Were going to stay and check out the area to see if there is anything we missed. And Clarisse doesn't want to leave yet until she, quote 'pay all those little b*****s back, for hurting Inalic', and besides we need to talk. Before Nico goes back to the Underworld. " Someone came up to Anabeth running with a boy trailing her. Now that she was up close we could clearly see her face.

Oh my goodness! What is she doing here? I looked over at everyone else and saw shock on their faces too.

She clearly saw us, but ignored us and stiffly turned away. Making a point that she didn't want to talk to us.

I don't understand. What did we do to her to make her treat us this way? I looked at Edward and saw that he didn't react at all. It seemed as if he didn't notice who it was.

"Alright, tell everyone to meet me inside in 5 minutes I have to make sure everything is ready and in order first." Anabeth then turned to us.

"Well I guess that you're lucky. Everything will be explained in Camp Half-Blood."

She motioned us to the bus, and when we got on we saw that it was filed with injured people. There were only about 3 people in the whole bus that didn't look like they were rolled in dirt. And I knew them. Yep, it was Rosalie, Esme, and me.

The boys we dusty because of the wall breaking. And the wolves…well the wolves never really quite looked so clean.

As we were heading to the seats that still were available, I looked over my shoulder to see who was driving the bus. To my absolute horror I saw that the man there had like a hundred eyes! And I swear I saw one of the many wink at me. Right there I almost let out a scream!

When I sat down I looked over at who I was sitting next to. And my goodness, I almost let out another screech. But this one of disbelief and exitement.

"Holy crappa moly! Is that the original limited eddition Marc Jacobs fall season bag!" I looked over the human that was holding the bag. I couldn't believe that a human that looked all dirty has holding an origanl limited edition bag! Even Rose, and I couldn't get a hold of one.

"Oh this thing? Yeah, my dad bought it for me, as an early birthday-present. And partly because I wouldn't stop bugging him to get me one" she said it like it was nothing. She had NO idea what she had in her hands.

"You should listen to her dad for some advice Carlisle" I mumbled under my breath, knowing that he could hear me. And as proof to it, I heard both his and Esme chuckle to my comment.

"What did you say? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." the girl next to me turned around and was looking at me with questionable eyes.

"Oh, nothing I was just talking to myself." Wow, this girl's hearing is more sensible then most humans.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Carla Adams, daughter of Aphrotie, and if you call me Car or Arla or Alra, I'll be forced to break your hand." She said, smilling the whole time, but I knew she was serious about the nick name thing. She stuck out her hand in meaning of me to shake it.

"Well nice to meet you Carla, I'm Alice Cullen, and if you call me pixie I will be forced to break _your_ hand." I shook her hand smiling to.

"Pixie, oh look I still have my hand" I could hear Emmett making fun of me from the other side of the bus where he sat with Rosalie and Jasper.

"So, do you know who your parent is or are you still unclaimed? I haven't seen you at camp before" there she goes with the parent thing. Why does everyone here have some big title? I feel like I'm in front of royalty or something when they present themselves with full titles.

"I don't remember my parents. Carlisle and Esme adopted me along with my brothers and sisters. And you havnt seen me at camp becaue I havnt been there before"

"Oh" that was her answer. When I looked back at her I saw that she was observing me. This is defenatly freaky.

All of a sudden the bus stopped in front of some strawberry fields. The bus door opened and people started getting out. Now I was really confused. Where is everyone going in the middle of no where? I looked back at Carlisle to see what I was supposed to do. He just nodded and started getting following everyone else.

I was jut about to turn around and get back on the bus, when it turned on and started driving away to the direction we came from.

Edward's face was all crunched up like he was thinking really hard. So I decided to look in the future to see what was bothering him. To my shock, I didn't see anything abnormal. But, yet it felt so deffernt like something was blocking my sight.

"Alright everyone settle down now"

"Wow they weren't kidding when they said that they were going to rescue to the extrem."

"I want to go home"

"Where are we?"

"Hey, pay attention. Follow me, you don't want to get lost or separated"

"What are vampire's doing here?"

"Aw man, my new shoes got all beaten up"

Wait what! Rewind. Who just said that? Not the shoe thing, but the vampire's being here thing.

I felt everyone freeze. And I mean _everyone_. There was an unearthly growl that litteraly made the Earth shake.

"Everyone hurry run to the entrance!"

All the kids started to run into the forest and I could here that whatever was making such a scary noise was coming closer.

In panic we followed the kids. And to our surprise there wasn't anything or anyone there. There was just the entrance to the strawberry field that we saw earlier

"Hurry up, don't just stand there. You can admire the place once we're inside" One of the teenagers that were in the bus with us grabed my arm and tugged me twanrd the entrance. But once there I felt like I couldn't go in.

"Don't stop! Are you suicidal?" He tried to tug my hand to pass. But I couldn't it felt like I was trying to pass through a wall.

"I can't!" I was feeling teird and that was unusal for me because I was a vampire.

"What do you mean you can't?" he sounded so desperate now. He kept on looking over my shoulder to were the growl was coming closer and closer woridaly.

"I can't pass, it feels like I'm trying to push through a wall"

"What-" he studantly got cut of when a HUGE black ugly thing appeared from behind the tree's.

"Shit. Those arrows didn't hold it down long enough"

He disappeared for a second and then reappeared but other people were with him this time.

The weird thing was that they were dressed with armor like ancient Greece people ready for battle with sword and everything. There was 6 of them in all 4 boys and 2 girls.

They started battling against the thing with moves that you can only see at movies. I wsh I could do that.

Esme was shaking in fear praying that the kids wouldn't get hurt. But, sadly she wasn't heard and two of them went down. One had his leg broken and the other was laying on the floor unconscious with blood coming out of his head. One of the boys still fighting came over and picked up the other with his head bleeding. He disappeared for a minute and came back to help the other kid with thw broken leg. The two girls and the boy were fighting hard until another roar came from the side. They didn't give up and were still trying to defeat the creature but it seemed almost impossible.

That was until a dark figure came out from the shadows and sliced the monsters head off. To my surprise the monster almost amititly turned to dust.

I heard more footsteps coming from the trees but when I tried to see who it was, I got distracted. There was an other monster. But it changed form every time I tried to focus on it.

It seemed that as it came closer it became bigger, and bigger. Its roar was even louder and more frightening than the last beast. And to make matter worst it started to rain. Fantastic!

I could now see the people that had just come there was 6 of them. They all had hooded sweatshirts that said Camp Half-Blood. They charged with all there force at the monster. It was amazing it all felt like an action movie until, reality caught up. The monster's spiked tail hit one of them in the stomache and sent them fyling to a tree. The worst part of it was that under the tree was a small blouder and they fell on it.

"Percy!" two of them stoped and rushed to the boy's side. Now that his hood was pushed back I could see that it was boy I saw in my vision!.

Edward's head snapped up at reading my thoughts, he looked at the boy and I saw hope spark in his eyes.

"Ashlyn stay with Percy until we kill that thing." one of the girls that ran to Percy's side also pulled down her hood and started to say something to the other in the same weird languge that I heard before.

They seemed to be arguing about something, the girl that still had the hood up turned around and seemed to notice us for the first time and froze. We couldn't see her face since it was pouring with rain and she still had her hood on.

I now reconised the other girl. It was Anabeth. The girl that said that she was a daughter of Athena. Anabeth got up and ran back to fight against the thing. The other girl hesitated but then went to join Anabeth.

All of a sudden the water falling down from the sky stopped and started to form around the beast caging it, while they attacked him. Looking around in wonder I saw that the girl that rushed to Percy's side with Anabeth looked as she was contoling the water. And I noticed that she wasn't wet. She was completely dry even thought everyone else was soaking wet. When they finally managed to kill it the girl fell on her knees with exhaustion.

All of them were wounded and filthy. And I bet that they were extremely tierd to. But it seemed as if they weren't done yet. I could hear several more murderous howl's coming our way.

"we need to enter camp grounds NOW. Why havnt you followed my orders?" Anabeth looked to were the girl Ashlyn was with the other two from the earlier attck that were still here.

"we have a problem. They-" Ashlyn pointed at us "arnt demi-gods and are defiantly _not_ human. So they cant pass the boarders."

Anabeth looked at us trying to decide what to do.

_Edward what is she thinking?_ I mentaly asked Edward. But his face turned to puzzled and frustration, to hurt and sad.

_Edward, what is it. I don't like being left out_. This was killing me! I hated being left out.

"I - I cant read her mind" he said so low that only a vampire could hear it.

_What do you mean you cant read her mind!_ Alright this was freaking me out now. I had enough and I swear that if this was one of Emmett's stupid jokes, I'm going to officially kill him. Again.

"it's like a bad radio signal. I can only understand very little of what's going inside her head. But most of the time I can't understand any of it." now he was back to being confused.

Another howl was heard but this time closer to us. It seemed as if it was only a few minutes away from arriving.

"well there isn't enough time to figure out what they are. And since they havnt killed us yet I guess that they wont." Anabeth paused for a second then as an after thought spoke to us. "We will spear you if you swear to the river styx that you will not kill or harm anyone and that you will answer the questions that you will be asked."

I looked at Carlisle and he nodded. He stepped forward and spoke to Anabeth and the other weirdoes that are a little tipsy in their brains.

"I give you my word that we will not harm or kill anyone unless for self-defense. And we will try our best to answer any questions we ask you" Carlisle spoke with such confidence that I admired him even more now.

"As do we swear the same" Sam spoke up for the first time since being here.

"Alright that's good enough I guess. I Anabeth Chase, daughter of Athena allow the Cullen family and their friends into

Camp Half-Blood."

Thunder and lightning covered the sky. And all of a sudden I saw a whole different landscape then the plain strawberry field that I saw before.

"Hurry up now, before more monsters come" Anabeth hurridly lead us to the entrance.

"Fantastic…so _that's_ what she meant" one of the figure 's that still had their hood up, mumbled.

I felt Edward freeze. And slowely turn around to look at the peron. I cant understand why he stoped.

"Hey, you can stop and think once your inside but not now" Anabeth was already at the entrance and was anxiously looking to were the aproching growls were coming from.

We kept on following Anabeth until we were a few feet passed the entry. It was stunning. All you could see were kids as young as seven battling each other and training. It somewhat looked like the military camp that Carlisle sent Emmett and me one time when we overly pranked a high school principal for giving us two hour detintion for speeding in the parking lot. Except that this camp had full body armor and swords

Dodgeing the stray arrows once in a while we followed Anabeth to a 3 story house. Which she later explained that it was the

'Big House'. When we went inside I saw that there was only two people in there. One was a man in a weelchair and another was a man with a floral shirt and khakis. They were playing a card game that suspiciously looked a lot like poker.

"Chrion, Mr.D, these creatures where found during the rescue . But they apparently arnt demi-gods or human" Anabeth explained to them how we were found and brought to this camp but then we couldn't pass the borders.

"Then how the Hades were they able to pass until camp grounds?" the man called Mr.D , yelled loudly at Anabeth. Right away I didn't like this man. Who did he think he was to yell at someone that way?

"I allowed then to enter after -" she was cut off when Mr.D slammed his hand on the table.

"You allowed them to enter! That is againt camp regulations! You, favortie daughter of my bird brain of a sister allowed monsters into camp! I couldn't expect more from Barnacle brain's son. But from a daughter Athena the idea of it is preposterous! How do you know that they wont slit your throat when you go to sleep!"

"Mr. D you shouldn't be to harsh with the girl until she has explained her actions. Now, Anabeth allowing monsters to enter camp are agiant camp regulations. But luckily for you I actually know one of these creatures"

"You WHAT!" the figure that had just returned from leaving Percy in the infriminy, barged in with their hood still up.

"Talking about Barnical brain, what took you so long Ella? Needed to go talk with daddy. Hurry up and take Petter's place."

" I will explain, but this is not the time. Go rest and meet me here after dinner. All of you" Chiron then weeled away into another room leaving everyone confused.

"Ridiculus." the figure was the first one out the door. And the only one drenched with green gue. "Ah! Travis! Conner! I'm goin to kill you!"

To brothers that were around the corner eagerly looked at who they pranked. And I saw that they regretted it.

"Shit. We're dead"

"Dude, you told me that it was clear and that she wasn't going to be the first one out"

"Yeah she want became she was in the infirminy with Percy and I didn't think she'll come back"

"Is she coming our way?"

"I think so… I don't like the way she's getting out her sword"

"She's running toward us…do you think we should run towards her or away ?"

"Of course away. Oh shit you weren't kidding! First one to Zeus's Fist gets to choose the next prank!"

The brohers ran off at high speed as if a cheatah was after them.

"Ignore them, they always pull pranks on everybody. Don't be surprised to find a snake in your bed or a scorpian in your shoe."Anabeth explained to us.

She showed us around camp and told us a bit about almost everything. And when she was done she let us roam the camp by ourselves. I did seem to notice that it was warm and sunny here. But passed the borders it was still cold, cloudy, and rainy.

But it was weird because the sun didn't make our skin sparkle like it usally does. Are skin was still normal. Well as normal as vampire skin can be. Emmett wanted to try the rock climming with lava so he dragged Rosalie. Esme wanted to go to the felids to help the Demeter children plant and harvet strawberries, and Carlisle wanted to go with the Apollo group to discuss sbout medicine and Edward went along with him. Jasper was nervous about being around so many humans…well half-humans, so he didn't really interact with anyone until we passed the Athena cabin, they were discussing war planns from the American Revolution and that caught Jaspers attention. He stayed and I discided to wander some more.

As I was passing cabin 3 a girl stormed out of there and bummed into me. She was going to quikly state her apology until she looked up.

"Bella?"

**Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger but I had to cut the chapter so it wouldn't be a drag to read. Wow almost 15 full pages! This was a long chapter compared to my other one's. **

**Please review!**

**Yes! Its fially summer va-k! you should be expecting more upadtes sooner if my lap top quits acting so silly. And i return to having internet. Have a great day everyone : ) !**


	17. Isobel Ivansovo

**Fudge! The stupid internet company is making us wait until August 2nd**** to send someone over to fix whatever the problem is. = ( But my mom got mad and just cancelled the service because she kind of has a temper. : ' ( And to make matters worst my lap top still isn't working : ( and I'm borrowing my dad's to update but it's hard to get it from him cause he's always on it doing business stuff. So now that we don't have internet he goes to the library or Starbucks to get Wi-Fi. Pathetic I know. But good news we cancelled the other company and contracted a new one so hopefully I should have internet by Tuesday of next week or sooner. : ) **

**Sorry to keep you waiting again.**

_**Subjection of the chapter:**_

**NIGHTSHADE**

By: Andrea Cremer

_She can control her pack,_

_But not her heart_

She risked her life to save his,

_believing that she'd never see him again._

But he has returned,

_Challenging her destiny as alpha wolf,_

_Leaving her doubting her past,_

And fearing her future.

_**Previously on Last Chance: **__chapter 16_

_She showed us around camp and told us a bit about almost everything. And when she was done she let us roam the camp by ourselves. I did seem to notice that it was warm and sunny here. But passed the borders it was still cold, cloudy, and rainy._

_But it was weird because the sun didn't make our skin sparkle like it usually does. Are skin was still normal. Well as normal as vampire skin can be. Emmett wanted to try the rock climbing with lava so he dragged Rosalie. Esme wanted to go to the felids to help the Demeter children plant and harvest strawberries, and Carlisle wanted to go with the Apollo group to discuss about medicine and Edward went along with him. Jasper was nervous about being around so many humans…well half-humans, so he didn't really interact with anyone until we passed the Athena cabin, they were discussing war plans from the American Revolution and that caught Jaspers attention. He stayed and I decided to wander some more._

_As I was passing cabin 3 a girl stormed out of there and bummed into me. She was going to quickly state her apology until she looked up. _

"_Bella?"_

**Chapter 17: Alice P.O.V **

"Bella? Is that really you? Oh, my goodness Bella I've-" I was so surprised and happy that I didn't notice that she was looking confused, until she cut me off.

"I'm sorry you must have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Isobel Ivansovo, daughter of Poseidon. But everone calls me Izzy or Iz." She had an axcent that I couldn't place. But it definitely seemed forigne.

Now this camp is really weird. Looking at Isobel I noticed that she had the same birthmark that Bella had on her temple. 3 dots forming a side ways V with the vertex pointing to her eye.

"Would you mind me asking if you have a sister or relative that looks like you?" I'm still not convinced that this isn't Bella. And if it wasn't Bella it she_ had_ to be a relative of some sort or at least a doppelganger. Because the similarties were _so _alike.

"Yes, I do have a sister that looks exactly like me and you seem to know her" Isobel replied rolling her eyes. I cant believe it I was actually right! Well I'm always right because I can see the future, duh. But I was right without even using my ability.

"Really! Oh my goodness!" I was so happy. I cant believe that I actually meet one of Bella's family members!

"Ha, No. I'm an only child from my mom's side. But I do have a half-brother that is currently alive from my Fathers side. I believe you've met him - Percy." Oh my thrill of meeting one of Bella's family members went crashing down.

"Oh. Yeah I've met Percy." _Well I've met him briefly._

"Yes well, I must go now nice meeting you." She waved before heading toward what I think was the Big House.

**Bella/Beth P.O.V**

Oh, Yeah perfect my life cant get any more perfect than this. 1st my stupid idiotic vampire boyfriend dumps me cliaming that I'm not good enough for him, 2nd I go back to Olympus and find out that the war is aproching faster than expected, 3rd I'm sent back down to earth to pretend that I'm a demi-god in a dead girls body 4th I get a _cat_ to protect me, and finaly 5th my stupid vampire lover and his family get invited to stay in the camp.

Why cant my life ever be as simple as Aphrodite's? All she has to do is match people up to love, date Ares while having a stupid little love triangle with Vulcan - I mean Hephaestus, all while having sex with any guy that is cute enough.

Wow I just made her sound like a slut. Oh well it's not like she isn't.

_Hey! You know that I can hear you right? It's not my fault that some male human's are so fine._

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Having your mind intruded by Aphrodite was the last thing I needed.

_**GET. OUT. OF. MY. F*CKEN MIND MIND APHRODITE**__!_

_Wow, sheesh no need to be so rude Beth. Gosh I was just dropping by to say Hi. La, la, la, la Chester cat style_

_**Tell me the truth are you high?**_

_Mmm, just a little. Why?_

_**Your totally wasted arnt you?**_

_Not totally._

Yeah right like I was going to believe her. After all the years I've lived with her I know that if she dosnt have sex at least once a week she is so grumpy and horney. Hahaha

_**Hey do you want to F*ck my dad right now?**_

_That would be a good idea wouldn't it_

Ew, nasty. I _so _don't want to know about that I regret asking.

_**Yep, your totally wasted**_

When she didn't reply back I knew that she was out of my mind. Now I just need to ask the oracle - oh wait never mind Hades killed her. And Luke's mom went coo coo cause she wasn't virgin or something. Apollo says that it was because her soul didn't harnest it or some crap like that. But I believe that it was because she already had a child.

Hm do what should I name ms. Kitty-cat? Something Ancient I think. But with a sence of humor. Not Helen cause it was her fault that Troy fell. Oh if Zeus and Aphrodite would just let me kill her in the first place beautiful Troy wouldn't of had fallen.

Hm, Athena was a nice name to call her. But my mom wouldn't be to happy about naming a cat after her. And if I named her Aphrodite, Aphro would kill both me and Miss Kitty. Chloe was a nice name but to many people already name their cat's Chloe. Hm what would be a nice name for Miss Kitty? Would it be -

I was disturbed from my train of thoughts when someone bumped into me. I was about to yell at who ever to watch where they were going when I looked up. F*cken Ugh! Alice Freaking Cullen was the person that bumped into me. You know what that it! That's freaking it. I'm going to the Big House right now to tell D that I quit.

"Bella?"

Great fantastic now I'm going to have to put up with her. DING! No I'm not. HA perfect idea pretend that I'm not Bella but someone else that looks exactly like her. But has a foreign accent.

"Bella? Is that really you? Oh, my goodness Bella I've-"

"I'm sorry you must have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Isobel Ivansovo, daughter of Poseidon. But everyone calls me Izzy or Iz."

"Would you mind me asking if you have a sister or relative that looks like you?" Hm, I'm going to have fun with this question.

"Yes, I do have a sister that looks exactly like me and you seem to know her" I couldn't help rolling my eyes. If she believed this one I was going to hold it against her and Apollo for gifting her with sight. Of the future I mean.

"Really! Oh my goodness!" Alice was literaly bouncing with joy. I knew that I was going to feel bad for her after I droped the bomb…maybe.

"Ha, No. I'm an only child from my mom's side. But I do have a half-brother that is currently alive from my Fathers side. I believe you've met him - Percy." Oh shoot, I forgot about Percy, I need to check up on him.

"Oh. Yeah I've met Percy." Alright I don't have that much of a cold heart. It pained me when I saw Alice's dreams and hope crashing down. Right then I was going to tell her the truth. But I resested. All those years traing to keep my emotions to my self finally paid of. I need to get out of there before I do something I regret.

"Yes well, I must go now nice meeting you." I waved back at her before jogging to the Big House.

When I went in to the infirmary I said hi to a couple of people before turing to look for Percy. But he wasn't anywhere to be found. That's starnge he _should _be here resting…unless one of the Apollo kids said it was fine to leave. Or he snuck out of here being bored of staying in bed. I swear donkeys have more patentce than Percy.

I looked around once more before turing to leave when I saw some Apollo kids and Carlisle walk in. Oh no, I couldn't face Carlisle. If it kind of pained me to lie to Alice I wouldn't stand lieing to Carlisle. He was like a second father to me. Well after my uncle's so like a fourth father to me.

Oh, what to do. I wouldn't have enough time to go to the other exit. But I could…no that idea is just nasty to me. I don't know what kind of things are on the floor.

Carlisle was coming closer thankfuly he was so amazed by everything that he failed to notice me. But I know that if I don't get out of here soon that he would. Then all Hades would let loose.

Now I was practicly in front of him. I had no choice but to do the nasty idea I had. Yuck.

I slide under the bed and kept going from one to the other. I need a nice bubble bath after this one. There was a hundred year old sock that smelled like it was never washed and bandages that had blood and other gross stuff in them. And I swear I thought I saw a rat or two. Ugh. When I finaly reached the last bed I quickly got out of it. Duat my self off and ran for the exit.

"Oh good you're here Bella, we need to talk about something. But not here meet me by Zeus's Fist in 30 minutes please. It's important." Nicole-Ann Bluter daughter of Athena_**, **_whispered to me as a passed by her but I had to stop to here the end of it.

Alright that was weird. It's not everyday that you are invited to meet in secret by a half-sister of yours. Weird I wonder what this meeting will be about and if anyone else would come.

**Nicole-Ann P.O.V**

What the Hades are the Cullen's doing here? I thought that I would never see them again. I almost whish that I wouldn't see them ever again. They're going to ruin everything. They better not tell anyone about me. The real me.

I have to get ride of them. But how? I need to think. They're friends don't seem to found of them. What did they say their name was? No they had a group name. La Push was it? La Push pack. Wait why pack?

I need to talk to them in private before dinner. And Bella didn't seem so found of them either. Did she know the Cullen's? If she did how? All these question's rumming my head are giving me a headache. But there's one thing I know for sure. I need the Cullen's out of camp. Pronto.

**I know this is a boring chapter but hopfully since its summer Va-k I should be able to update more soon. And this story is hopefully going to get real exciting real fast.**

**READ********

**What do you think I should name Bella/Beth's cat? I'm not the best person for chosing names. Bella/Beths name was just made up from my mind when I was playing with my Niece's who's name are Elizabeth and Izabel so there's where I got Ezabeth out of pure luck.**

**Important*****

**I'm going to change the Preference due to that I don't like it. I'm going to change it with another one I had made for another story that I was experimenting. I'll change it in a couple of days perhaps.**

**Please Review. It'll make my day : )**


	18. Confronting the Cullens

**Yes! Yes! Yes! Finally internet again and before it was supposed to arrive : ) and a new laptop! I finally found out what happened to mine. My evil little sis spilled orange juice on it and didn't tell anyone… except my couz. So when my couz came over she told me what happened and I finally proved to my dad that I didn't brake it, so he bought me a new one after meanly teasing me that he bought it so he could have two. One for his job and another one for him to mess around with. So that's what happened hope you like this chapter : ) please review.**

_Subjection of the chapter:_

**Forgive My Fins**

By: Tera Lynn Childs

_Unrequited love is hard enough when you're a normal teenage girl, but for Lily Sanderson, there's no such thing as a simple crush._

Lily has a secret, and it's not her huge crush on gorgeous swimming god Brody Bennett, who makes her heart beat flipper-fast. Lily's mermaid identity is a secret that cant get out, since she's just not any mermaid-she's a Thalassinian princess. When she discovered three years ago that her mother was actually human, Lily finally realized that she didn't feel quite at home in Thalassinian, she's been going to Seaview High ever since. Living on land has it's problems-like her obnoxious biker-boy neighbor, Quince Fletcher-but it has one major perk: Brody. The problem is, mermaids aren't really the casual dating type-when they bond, it's for life.

When Lily's attempt to win Brody's love leads to a tsunami-sized case of mistaken identity, she finds out, quick as a tail flick, that happily ever after never sails quite as smoothly as you planned.

**Chapter 18: Edward's P.O.V**

Dead. That's how I felt since I left Bella. Humans call it depression, but I think it's far worse then that. I feel like there's nothing to live for. Every thing is so dark now without my sun to light my world.

I know that I am being a bother to my family. And a burden to Carlisle and Esme. For their sake I try but miserably fail to forget Bella. My sweet loving Bella.

Ever since the wolves told us that Bella went missing the black hole in my life grew. I was so desperate to find her and know for sure that she is alright.

When we first arrived in New York I thought it was impossible to find Bella in a state so big. I know it's not as big as California or Texas. But Carlisle and Sam - the leader of the wolves - decided it was best if we started from the east heading west. We went to Main first but didn't get much done there because of the sun. It seemed that it wouldn't go down. Rhode Island was easier to rule out. It is small and often cloudy so we could help.

When we got taken by the demi-gods and locked into a room I thought that I would never see Bella again. But I regained some hope when the other demi-gods from the camp came and rescued us.

While they were fighting against the monster I thought I smelled Bella's sent. But after smelling again I thought I was wrong.

When we were heading toward the entrance the girl that ran to Percy's aid along with Anabeth pushed pass me and her sent hit me like a bomb.

It was Bella. I was sure of it. But it wouldn't make since because her sent was like Bella's but some how even sweeter. Not so sweet that its disgusting. But a soft sweet that just lure's you in.

I was eager to confront Bella and talk to her and hold her close. But why didn't she do so herself?

**Jacob Black P.O.V.**

Great. Fantastic. The stupid bloodsuckers led us to a trap. We got kidnapped and we were starving. As Beta everyone depended on me if Sam wasn't there. But Sam _was _here, and I was still felling pressured. That was one of the reasons I refused to step up as Alpha. I'm just not fit to have the role.

Now we're in Long Island with no leads where Bella is. If what these people say is true, then maybe they could help us find Bella.

That why I accepted the invitation to meet at Zeus's Fist with Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, and _Leah_. I bet that the only reason she insisted to come was to prove that she's tough to Sam.

She didn't even know Bella, but she hates her for some unknown reason. But my best guess is that she's jealous for some reason.

When I finally arrived with the Pack to Zeus's Fist I saw Nicole arguing with someone in a low voice. I couldn't see who it was because she had her back to us. They were both discussing something really into it because they didn't know that we were here until we where 3 feet away.

Nicole stopped talking once she saw us and the other girl mumbled something in a weird language and threw her hand up in the air in frustration. When she turned around she froze in shock. And so did we.

"F*cken fantastic." she muttered.

"Bella, don't jump into conclusions let me to explain" Nicole was desperately trying to get Bella's attention away from us.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing here?" I recovered from the shock and hugged her fiercely not wanting to let go.

"I - I'm not Bella. I - I - I'm Isobel Ivansovo." she stuttered.

"What the hell are you talking about Bella. This isn't time for pranks! Wait, how do _you_ know Bella?" Nicole stared at me in confusion.

"I have a question." Bella muffled still in my embrace, "What are _you _doing here?"

I let her go, but still stood next to her.

"We came looking for you. You didn't really think that the letter would be enough." I turned to the pack when I said 'we' and Bella seemed to notice them for the first time.

"Oh. Wait, what letter?" she looked at me in confusion.

"The one you sent me by e-mail saying that you were alright and not to bother Charlie because he wouldn't tell." I looked at her and she was looking at me like I was crazy. Then I suddenly realized something.

"I didn't send you anything. I didn't even know you had an E-mail" She kept on looking at me weird.

"Your not are you?" I said with caution.

"No. Why would I be in State International? Does that even exist?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure" I admitted.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You made us go across the country because you got an E-mail, a FAKE E-mail?" Leah was fuming.

"Leah calm down" Sam placed a hand on her shoulder trying to clam her down but that made it worse.

\"Don't touch me. And don't tell me to calm down. We came across the county to find a girl that isn't even Jacob's imprint. And you tell _me_ to 'calm down'"Leah at this point was shaking uncontrollably and was about to shift.

All of the sudden water came from the direction the lake was in and was dumped on Leah. Drenching her. But calming her down.

"Calm down. You don't want to do something you'll regret later" Bella step up next Leah, but still keeping enough distance if Leah would change.

Leah turned around and stormed off the opposite direction we came from, shifting into her wolf form once she reached the trees.

"Who - How- What was that?" Quil asked shocked at the water floating and dumping on Leah. He wasn't the only one curiose about what had just happened. I was to. And I bet Bella was the one to explain.

"Um, Yeah sorry that was me. I just didn't want her to…" Bella trailed off looking to where Leah had ran off to.

"How? How do you know about … us?" Sam, questioned.

"Yeah, Bella how do you know them?" Nicole asked.

"Well, Charlie and Jacobs dad are friends, and they sold Charlie their truck which Charlie gave to me." Bella explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh" was the only thing Nicole said.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I meant to say How do you know about us being -" Bella cut Sam off.

"Shape-shifter? Well, a lucky guess. Jacob told me about your stories so I kind of just put it together."

Sam gave me a dirty look. And I know that I'm going to get it later.

A big lecture about telling the outsiders about our stories.

"Wait, Hold up. Your _shape-shifters_ ! Can you turn into what ever you want whenever you want?" Nicole 's eyes where wide open in surprise.

"No, we can only shift to wolf's, but we can do it whenever we want." Paul explained.

"Oh, so what's the deal with the Cullen family?"

Bella bit her lip, it seemed as if she didn't want to talk about them. I understood her, she finally got away from the bloodsuckers only for them to show up where she was.

"The leeches where helping us look for Bella. And it turns out like we found her alright." Quil joked, but spat the word 'leeches' when he said it.

"Leeches?"

"Yeah, bloodsucking vampire's. They claim to be 'good' vampire's. As if that exist. They should be six feet under where they belong in the ground…dead." Paul said.

"Yeah, Bella used to date the penny head, until they left." Embry added, making Bella even more uncomfortable.

"Wait Bella you dated a vampire! Wow, you and Percy sure like to risk your life don't you."

"I didn't risk my life, and don't call them leeches. They are good, Carlisle hasn't even tasted human blood. Dinner is going to start soon. Why did you want to meet Nicole?" Wow, after all they did to her she still defended them. They sure have her in a tight hook.

"Oh, right. Back to business. I don't trust the Cullen's being here at camp. So I was thinking in a way to making them leave." Nicole looked around to see if anyone was near, that wasn't supposed to be there.

The pack looked at Sam and then at each other taking in Nicole's subjection. Bella just looked spaced out.

"what exactly is your plan?" Bella, was the first one to ask, even though she was clearly not done making up her mind.

"Well here's the plan"

**Beth/Bella P.O.V.**

I was silently eating, when Percy broke the silence.

"Bells, what's the matter? You've been so quiet" Wow, this kid could read me like an open book. Wait, that doesn't make sense because he has Dyslexia.

"Just wondering where you where when you were supposed to be in the infirmary this afternoon? I passed by to talk to you and to my surprise you weren't there. Care to explain?"

I could clearly see him blushing when he looked down embarrassed. "I-I was with Anabeth. We were going over something's." Ooooh, I now can play match maker. The only thing that's kind of weird is that both of them are my siblings. Sigh, such a strange world I live in.

I made kissy face's at him and saw him blush some more. I laughed so hard my ribs were hurting.

But that all stopped when Chiron told everyone to hush down and that he had some guest.

He went on explaining about what they where, and reassuring people that they weren't going to hurt anyone. Then he let us go, so we headed to play capture the flag, demi-god style.

I was putting my helmet on and making sure all my armor and weapons were placed correctly, as Chiron was explaining the rules as always. But _then_ he announced that the Cullen's and the pack were going to join us. I silently prayed to Aphrodite no to let me suffer and have the Wolves on our team and not the Cullen's.

And for once my dear cousin listened to me, and let the pack on my team, and not the Cullen's.

_**You owe me one.**_

Fantastic, I cant get Aphro's help without a price.

_**A very high price.**_

Aphro, I know you can hear me. So for the last time get out of my head!

"Alright so here's the plan. Aphrodite cabin you go first to the North and then turn straight West to go like an 'L', Hermes Cabin you do the same except that you go South then West. Everyone else go in teams of 3 forward to get the flag, except for Demeter's Cabin, you stay at the border and try to stop anyone that wants to crossover." Anabeth had our group huddled up and was explaining the plan.

"Bella would you mind taking one of the wolves, me and Percy are going together with another one." Anabeth's head popped up from the crowd of people and asked me.

"Sure, I don't mind. Jake your coming with me. Nicole you want to come?" I asked her, noticing that she was behind Anabeth looking for someone in the woods. I don't under stand her sometimes she seems to secretive. Almost as if she has this big secret that she doesn't want anyone to know.

She just nodded her head and slowly walked toward me.

We were already in positions when Chiron blew the horn and we started running. Jake disappeared for a minute and then returned in wolf form. We were 5 feet into the other team's territory when someone drop in front of us from the trees above.

And to see how much my luck was so bad, it was Alice. Jasper was now coming from behind us. And I was sure that more people would soon come.

"Hey, Isobel. I asked about you around camp. But no one seems to know who you are." Alice was looking at me mad. "Why didn't you just tell me that it really was you. Don't you trust me?" I swear that if vampire's could cry Alice would be sobbing hard right now.

It made me sad just to think about her. I wanted to just run up to her and hug her.

Alice looked at Jake and Nicole, seeming like she just noticed they where there. Then she turned confused.

"Nicole-Anne?"

Nicole ran up and kicked Alice before turning to me, while Alice was still on the floor shocked.

"Bella we have to get the flag remember? You could do your soap opera life later."

Well she was right so I just ran around Alice just looking back seeing that Japer was now beside her standing up. They both had sadness and confusion in their faces.

Anabeth ended up graving the flag and having us win once again. But Chiron told us that next time the Athena and Poseidon Cabin's need to go on separate team, due to the other cabins feeling cheated.

I went to go put my armor back, when I was walking back towards my cabin, when the Cullen's appeared in front of me. Oh, Hades cant a girl get some rest before dealing with all this drama? Apparently not.

"Bella we need to talk with you" Carlisle said.

"Yeah I figured that out when all of you blocked my path"

"Bella we're sorry to have left you. We where doing it to protect you I swear. I couldn't stand imaging if something would happen to you because of our fault." Edward was practically on his knees by now. And it wasn't to long since he started to beg. There was these part of me that just wanted to forgive him and kiss him. But the other part of me - the part that I was trained to be tough Amazon-like Goddess wanted to see him suffer some more. Wanted for him to feel the pain that I felt when he told me I wasn't good enough for him. The part that never forgives or forgets.

That part of me is bigger. Then the soft part. My family worked hard for me to be tough. I was told when I was a child not to cry and show my emotions, but to compel people with my beauty to do my will.

"Well, you should've thought of that before you left. I'm not sorry to say that I've moved on…_without you." _There I've done it. It was better for him to be as less involved in my world as possible. It was better for him. For all of them.

I saw hurt clearly on him face. On all of their faces. But there was one thing that I saw on Rosalie that made _me_ sad and confused. Their was a hint of … was that jealously? Why would she be jealous of me? At least why now? She didn't know I was a goddess. Did she?

"Oh, Bella is it Jacob? I understand, but please just answer me" Edward pleaded to me.

Jacob? Well he_ does _seem like a candidate. So why not. I'm going to Tartarus anyways.

"Yeah it's Jacob." three simple words and my life got even more complicated.

"Oh" was all he said.

"I need to go now. It's been a long day. Goodnight" I waved and then made my way toward the cabin again. But my luck got worst.

"Hey Bells-" Jacob came running towards me. I saw that Edward was about to say something , so I did the first thing that came on my mind. I kissed Jacob. Not a friendly kind of way either. More like a French kiss.

Jake just stood their stunned, and Edward was looking away.

"So, see you tomorrow Jake? I want to show you something. Come by my cabin at 11 okay?"

"Ugh, Yeah sure. Of course" Jake stumbled, running his hand through his hair before turning around and walking back.

I started walking to the cabin once again before I looked back at the Cullen's. Edward's expression showed jealousy. But it mostly showed hurt.

Oh. May the gods forgive me.

**So do you like it, hate it. Please review and tell me what you think. Any changes I should make. If you have ideas you'd like to share with me for this story feel free to do so. Please review and have a nice day : ) !**

**I'm sad right now cause Harry Potter is going to end. R.I.P. world Phenomena we're going to miss you! I cant believe that in two hours I'm going to go see the last movie at mid night sigh* I'm so sad :,( **


	19. My Sister's Cat is a Monster!

Subjection of the Chapter:

The Goddess Test  
By: AIMÉE CARTER

_Every Girl __who has taken the test has __Died.  
__Now it's __Kate's turn._

It's always been just Kate and her mom-and her mother is dying. Her last wish? To move back to her childhood home. So Kate's going to start at a new school with no friends, no other family and the fear her mother wont live past the fall.  
Then she meets Henry. Dark. Tortured. And mesmerizing. He claims to be Hades, god of the Underworld-and if she accepts his bargain, he'll keep her mother alive while Kate tries to pass seven tests.

Kate is sure he's crazy-until she sees him bring a girl back from the dead. Now saving her mother seems crazily possible. If she succeeds, she'll become Henry's future bride, and a goddess.

IF SHE FAILS…

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Bella/Beth P.O.V.**

"Sup" Grover and Percy were sprawled on the extra beds flipping through a book. There was three things wrong about that. One: Percy was dyslectic. Two: the book was upside down. And three: Percy + book = not ever in eternity. Anabeth could barely make him learn ancient Greek from her in the morning. So something was defiantly wrong.

I sat down on my bunk with caution. Jumping when Amintah

came up on the bed, and sat on my lap, licking my hand so I would pet her.

"Hello gorgeous" I cooed, starching her behind her ears. She meowed cutely then sprawled her self on my lap.

I looked over where Percy and Grover where and noticed that they seemed nervous and got up and sat as far away from where I was.

Grover was starting to eat his tin can of Coke that Percy had under the bed. No I know something's defiantly up. I wonder what.

'Meow' Amintah demanded more of my attention and started to push me with her head, so I could keep on petting her.

"Alright what's up. What's up with you two. It seems like you just discovered your girlfriend was Medusa while you where kissing her." I said not standing the tense air around us.

"Y - y - your -" Grover stuttered not finishing his sentence.

Oh, no. Did they find out I'm not really Isabella Swan? I was fidgeting in nervousness. What if they did know? Oh, my Gods, my family is literally going to kill me if I messed this up so early.

"I'm? I'm what?" Um, what do!

"No not you. Your _cat. _Is it even a cat?" Percy stated. Pointing at Amintah like she was an evil monster.

Oh, so that's what they know. Well that isn't a big deal, right?

"Yeah what about her? Perce, I told you that I was going to keep her. Where did you expect me to leave her? In the Big house where Mr. D would blast her into chunks?" Alright I'm going to act dumb, to know how much they know. Strategy 11083.

"Yeah, you told me your where going to keep a _cat_. Not a big ferocious monster in our cabin!" Percy exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"What do you mean. Little Amintah isn't harmful. She's just a cute little fluffy kitty" I said cooing at her picking her up and putting my nose on hers.

"Cute and fluffy right now. But when she goes BOOM" Grover made his symbol a bomb or explosion "She is like Cerberus, But in a cat like. And a little smaller" Grover was now standing on the bed jumping with fear.

"What are you talking about?"

"We came in after capture the Flag and it was on your trunk, so when I tried to move her to open your trunk she went BOOM" Percy explained.

" She went BOOM?" I didn't get that part. What did they mean by 'BOOM'?

"Yeah BOOM" Grover did the hand motion again.

"But, what do you mean by BOOM? And why the hell where you going through my trunk?" I screamed at them, getting up and marching to them.

"Well Grover -" Percy started, but then Grover cut him off.

"Me! Percy -"

"Na-Huh. It was you -"

"Dude! Why would I go through your sister's stuff!"

"Well I don't know you might have a secret crush on her."

"Dude! I'm with Jupiter. Why would I like Bella?"

This went on for five more minutes before I got completely tired off it. Getting tired of standing up I went back and sat on my bunk. But then decided to lay down. And prop my head on my elbow facing them.

"Oh, shut up you two! You act like preppy school girls that are fighting for a boy!" I instantly shut them up. I was going to say more but noticed that they were shocked and where looking at me funny for some reason.

Sh*t. I just realized that I let my accent slip a bit by accident. I cleared my throat, and scratched the back of my head, tring to think of an excuse.

"Bella-"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been using that all day and it sort of slipped." I mumbled hoping that they would believed me.

"Oh" Grover mumbled.

"Why where you using a fake accent?" Percy like always was the curious one

"Don't mind about that. Tell me, What. Where. You. Doing. Looking. Through. My. Stuff.?"

"Oh, um -" Percy got interrupted when Annabeth barged in with full armor.

"Where under attack. All cabins must go protect the border at all cost" Annabeth said all general like. She went to the door then looked back having a second thought. " Bella, your coming with me"

It wasn't a question. I had no choice. I looked at Percy then hesitated. I know that Dad would want me to watch over him, even though he didn't tell me.

"Bella, Now." Annabeth said. She came back and grabbed my arm tugging me toward the door.

"Fine let me just get my armor I left it in the armory." I said running toward the armory.

I looked over at Half-Blood Hill and saw fire. I wasn't sure if it was the torches or the Hill was on fire. But I sure hoped it was the first.

When I got to the armory it was empty. No one was there at all. Which was very weird considering that at least one of the Hephaestus kids were always doing something here.

To be truthful, it was kind or scary. I quickly put on my armor and I was heading toward the exit as fast as I could when I hear a clanging sound from one of the tool tables.

I approached the table with caution. Looking around I saw something that caught my eye.

Thank-you Hephaestus

_You welcome Marina _

I owe you Vulcan

_Big time_

On the table I saw my old friend. That helped me get out of many dangerous situations. Ōkeanos. It was my 12 inch pure Celestial Bronze dagger. With diamonds and other precious jewels decorating it. With an owl with at the pommel (butt cap).

I quickly strapped it on my waist where my other weapons were, and ran out to catch up with Annabeth and the others.

By the time I got there many people were injured on both sides. It surprised me that the monsters were siding with the rotten demi-gods. The ones that went against their own family.

The Cullen's were doing pretty good. And so where the Pack. The people that where having trouble was the Aphrodite cabin. They kept on complaining. But when one of the monsters tore one of the girl's Prada jeans they attacked him. And the poor monster didn't have any chance. I kind of felt bad for him. Kind of.

I ran over to where Annabeth was. And saw that she was about to be surrounded. So I took Ōkeanos and sliced those little critters back to Hades where they belong. What the f*ck was wrong with Hades! He said that he was in on the plan. Ugh.

**HADES!**

_What. I'm having fun here. And that's no way to call your favorite uncle._

I kept on killing the monsters but more and more came coming. It was like they were forming back super ultra fast.

**Why the F*ck are you letting monsters out! I thought you where in with the plan! It's not going to work if you let the monsters side with the bad demi-gods!**

There was a down side to using Ōkeanos. When I used it and it sensed that I was in danger it glowed bright gold releasing some of my godly power into each blow. It made the killing easier but anyone could see the trail of gold glow that it left behind. And right now, Ōkeanos was sure as hell glowing. It was so bright that you could use it as a flashlight if you wanted to.

_I shut all the exits form here of. No one gets in or out without my permission. And I haven't let any monsters out except the kindly ones to check in for me. Oh, and I did let out a minotaur to keep up appearances._

I looked around and saw that there was a minotaur here but he was really stupid and the Apollo kids were taking care of him.

**Yeah well…. shit -** a got a blow for not paying attention on my stomach and that really pissed me off. No one can touch me and live.

I let out a battle cry and flung some of my extra daggers at him. When I was satisfied that he was dead I returned back and kept on fighting whatever came my way.

_Beth are you there? Helloooooo. Beth? Beeeethhhh. Beth!_

**What! I'm a little busy here if you haven't noticed.**

Alright I know I was being mean. But I couldn't control myself. When it comes to battles or war I'm as blood thirsty as Ares.

_Are you alright? Should I call Zeus and let him know that your losing control?_

**I. Am. Not. Losing. CONTROL! Just take care of the monsters NOW.**

I finished with the last monster and looked up only to see that there was even more coming. And worst Edward was losing a fight. Next thing I knew was that I was running toward him and killing any monster that had laid a hand on him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him panting.

"Now I am" he said, but I noticed he flinched when I pulled his hand.

"Don't lie to me. Where are you hurt?" I asked worried, looking him up and down.

"I think my arm is dislocated…completely." He said putting his hand on his shoulder and flinching some more.

"Bella!" I saw Annabeth she was standing on top of Half-Blood Hill and I noticed where I was. Sh*t I went even more passed the borders then I realized. And now all the monsters were between the Camp and me. "Run! Go some where else and come back when I call you! Go!"

She was right. No way any demi-god could survive going through all those monsters. I nodded at her, and then turned toward Edward.

"We have to leave now. It's almost midnight and I don't want to be looking for somewhere to sleep when it's morning we have to leave. Now." I told him tugging his good hand toward where the road was.

"Why don't we just …" he trailed off looking at all the monsters between us and the camp.

"Yeah. I don't want to die tonight buddy"

"Climb my back" he suddenly said.

"What!"

"Bella unless you do want to die climb my back"

"But your arm. Edward I don't want you to be in pain because of me" I whispered. I couldn't do that to him. It was enough that I was being B*tchy but I would not, could not hurt him physically.

"Bella, I'll be in more pain if you die now just get on."

He was right the monsters would catch our scents any time now. I just nodded and jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked back and saw Annabeth looking at us and she nodded. Percy then came next to her asking her something, but she just nodded my way. He turned his head and his eyes widened. He looked like he was in fear for me, but I couldn't see to be sure because everything seemed to blur and I closed my eyes and leaned on Edward.

What felt like 15 minutes later the dizziness stopped and I opened my eyes. I hopped off Edward and stared at the house in front of us. It was huge. Like the one in Forks. But this one had only two stories and it was made of brick.

"Wow, Where are we?" I asked curios. I walked up to the gate that surrounded the house and saw that it had the Cullen crest in the middle.

"We are in Brooklyn Heights. Carlisle bought this house about 20 years ago when Rosalie was feeling home sick, and wanted to come back to New York." he explained while reaching through the gate and pulled the lock which broke instantly.

He led me to the door of the house, but then kneeled down and moved the statue that was next to the porch steps. Under it was a brass key. Which Fit perfectly into the house. When he opened the door everything had sheets over it to keep the furniture from getting dusty. Edward pulled of the sheet of a lap and turned it on. Now I could see everything better. It was truly beautiful.

"Lets get you cleaned up and that arm back in place" I said looking back at him. I caught him looking at me with a sad smile.

He lead me into a room, which I believe was his because of all the music stuff and CD's that were in it. He sat on the couch that was in the corner.

I looked at him with an annoyed look, And motioned him to get out. When he did I pulled off the sheet and then motioned that he could sit down now. He just shook his head and chuckled.

I ripped the sheet to tie it around my wrist where I had been cut and it was bleeding. I didn't even notice I've been cut. I turned around quickly when I noticed that the red die that was out into my body was fading out and my blood was turning back to a golden color. When I was sure that it wouldn't show anymore I turned back to him.

"Take off your shirt" I said. And he quickly did as he was told. Well we tried to but it was hurting him. So I kneeled next to him on the couch and helped him take it off.

He wasn't kidding when he said that it was completely misplaced. It was totally not where it was supposed to be. And the bad thing was that it was healing already, in the bad spot. SH*T.

"Um, this is going to hurt. A lot." I told him looking him in the eye. He didn't say anything and just looked away.

Counting to three I pushed his shoulder down and pulled his arm up from behind him hard. I immediately heard a crack sound and I winced. So did he. Ouch, that gotta hurt.

I quickly put his arm back where it was supposed to be and watched as it started to heal. Again. But this time in the right place.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

"No problem. I just didn't want to see you hurt anymore" I whispered. I couldn't help my self anymore I hugged him. I heard him take a breath in surprise but just wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella are you really with Jacob?"

I couldn't say anything. I just looked away and tried to ignore the question. He chuckled when I didn't say anything.

"You know its mean to make me jealous" he whispered into my ear. Which made me shiver.

"You where jealous?" I asked innocently.

"Very much"

I just laughed it off. I looked up at him and noticed that our lips were very close. Too close. But still too far. I bit my lip. Oh these mortal hormones where driving me crazy. I couldn't help it. Again. I kissed him.

My arms suddenly went around his neck and his arms were around my waist. I broke apart from him because I needed to breath. But lucky him he didn't so he kept on kissing me trailing down to my neck. Ha, it seemed like his arm was working alright now because he pick me up and sat me on him lap with out braking from kissing me.

I knew that if we didn't stop now we where going to take this way far. But I just couldn't stop. I just missed him so much and I didn't want him to stop.

**Yep, that was all for now people. Hoped you all liked it. I would've wrote more, but I have to keep it rated T. I hope I got the part of the dagger right cause I'm not so sure. And thank you everyone that review and gave me names for Bella's cat thanks very much : ) .**


	20. Dimwit God showing up at Camp

**Preference of the chapter**

Dragon's Oath  
by P. C. Cast , Kristin Cast  
A House of Night Novella

In early 19th century England, long before he's a professor at the Tulsa House of Night, Bryan Lankford is a troublesome yet talented human teen who thinks he can get away with anything… until his father, a wealthy nobleman, has finally had enough, and banishes him to America. When Bryan is Marked on the docks and given the choice between the London House of Night and the dragon-prowed ship to America, he chooses the Dragon – and a brand new fate.  
Becoming a Fledgling may be exciting, but it opens a door to a dangerous world... In 1830's St. Louis, the Gateway to the West, Dragon Lankford becomes a Sword Master, and soon realizes there are both frightening challenges and beautiful perks. Like Anastasia, the captivating young Professor of Spells and Rituals at the Tower Grove House of Night, who really should have nothing to do with a fledgling…  
But when a dark power threatens, Dragon is caught in its focus. Though his uncanny fighting skills make him a powerful fledgling, is he strong enough to ward off evil, while protecting Anastasia as well? Will his choices save her—or destroy them all?

**Chapter 20: Beth/Bella P.O.V.**

I woke up with someone playing with my hair. I snuggled close to him pretending that I was still asleep. But I don't think that works because he chuckled.

"I know you awake love"

It's been like this for the past week, since we ran from camp. Annabeth still hadn't 'called' me to come back. So we enjoyed our time to ourselves. We made love every night. And I still hadn't got bored of it. Now I know why Aphro does what she does.

"Hum?" I mumble in to in chest as I yawn. I was about to tell him off for running the mood when my stomach grumbled. Tartarus I hate being in mortal form.

"Lets feed the human…well half human" Edward chuckled sitting up. And letting my head fall onto the soft bed.

"Jerk" I mumbled before yawning again.

"I turned around and saw that Edward wasn't there anymore, so I got up and put on some of the clothes that Alice had left. There wasn't anything plain, or too casual. The most casual thing that was here was a plain pink sundress with a white flower stringy thing around the waist. And that wasn't much my taste. So I just put on one of her designer jeans, and navy blue tank-top that I found all the way back. I looked around the room for my shoes when I noticed something shimmer from the corner of my eye. I quickly turned to it my palm opened ready to summon my dagger if needed.

But I relaxed when I saw that it was an Iris message. The image was blurry at first but it was soon clear. And I saw Annabeth with Percy.

"Bella! Are you alright? Where are you so that we could pick you up?" Percy shouted with joy.

"Finally, we've been trying to look for you for the past two hours! Do you know how many mortals we accidentally looked at thinking it was you!" Annabeth shuddered with horror.

"Yeah the old lady taking a bath was the worst. She was doing the hot and heavy with someone that could be her great-great-great-great-great-great-great -" Percy went on and on with the great until I shut his up.

"Yeah, alright Percy I get it. She was old." I told him getting impatient. I couldn't imaging being immortal without the beauty and power of staying young. We'd be all wrinkly and ugly with hair falling out. Oh my goodness we'd look like the kindly ones! *Gasp*

"So where are you?" Anabeth asked.

"Somewhere in Brooklyn Heights." I said.

Percy's eyes went wide and he grinned. I didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Can-" He started to say but I cut him off before he said anything stupid.

"No."

"But-"

"No-"

Percy just humph-ed and crossed his arms like when he was little and Sally wouldn't give him any more blue candies. My dad asked me and Triton to watch over him when he was little, because my dad was forbidden. It was actually kind of fun.

Annabeth laughed and pushed him.

_Oh, they look so cute together right? _

Yeah, they do Aw. Wait. Aphro? I told you to get out of my mind!

"Alright love birds you can cuddle later but did the monsters leave the borders now" I asked. Annabeth and Percy blushed when I mention the 'love birds' and the 'cuddling'.

"Yeah, they left yesterday night. We where going to call you but…" Annabeth trailed off.

"But what?"

"Percy didn't want to go sleep in the cabin and he was completely freaking out." Annabeth explained.

"I was not freaking out that thing was going to eat me." Percy shuddered when he said thing.

"Are you talking about Amintah? Because she's just a fluffy cute putty cat that wouldn't hurt a fly" I said biting my lip trying not to laugh when Annabeth gave Percy an incredulous look.

"You slept outside my cabin the whole night whining at me for not letting you in because you where scared of a cat!" Annabeth screamed at him losing her temper.

"Wait Annabeth clam down. It's not a cat, well not a normal cat at least it turn into a monster. I swear it does. That's why Grover didn't want to stay over, because he known's it's a monster" Percy quickly told Annabeth covering his face with is arms and flinching.

Annabeth looked in deep thought then turned her attention back to me. "You said it's name was Amintah?" She questioned.

I nodded my head and said, "Mm-Hm"

She looked curious. "Bella did you name it"

"Yep, why?" now I was curious.

"Because Amintah means protector is ancient Greek." She said raising an eyebrow at me.

Sh*t she was smart. And got things fast. I need an excuse but I cant think of any! I hate it when my brain gets fried!

"Bella?" Annabeth kept on pressuring.

_Tell her that a voice in your mind just told you to name her that._

Thanks, mom.

"Bella, why did you name your cat protector?"

"I don't know. It just accrued to me to name her like that. I didn't even know what it meant. But I couldn't get that name out of my mind." I said innocently.

"Bella?" I heard Edward calling from down stairs. I must be taking long.

"Annabeth I'll just eat and head over to camp bye" I quickly and ended the Iris message before she could say more. Whew that was close.

* * *

We where walking toward the entrance when I stopped and turned around to look at Edward.

"Edward this is going to hurt me as much as it hurts you. But no one had to know about us. It's not that I'm ashamed or anything. I just want to keep you safe." I said grabbing his hand .

"Bella, you don't have to and keep me safe I know how to protect myself." he told me.

"No, you don't. At least not I this world. You don't know how much power the Olympians have. And Hades doesn't like being teased. So he'll kill you on sight." I told him.

"But most of all it's not safe. Not for me and especially not for you. I'm sorry" I mumbled the last part before kissing him and turning around facing the camp.

Not looking back I passed Thalia's tree. And headed straight to the stables where I knew Percy was supposed to be considering that it was around 12-ish.

I got there just in time it seemed because Percy was coming back from lunch.

"Hey Perce. Did you miss me?" I asked laughing.

"Bella! Your back! Have you told Chiron yet?"

"Nope not yet I'll tell him after class. So did I miss anything?"

"Not much just a bunch of monster slaying." Percy shrugged. Aw, I missed all of that. I love monster slaying.

"Did anyone …" I trailed off. Hopefully he'd get the hint.

"No. Not yet. But there where people who got seriously hurt." thankfully he caught up with me.

"Alright that's good I guess. Want to go for a ride?" I asked nodded toward the horses.

"We have to do Aerial combat now. We already did that" he explained.

"Are we still paired up with the Demeter cabin?" I asked.

"Yeah" Percy nodded.

* * *

We where eating when I felt something hot against my neck. I brought my hand up to the base of my neck and felt something warm. Then I realized that it started to glow a bit. I quickly put my hand around the object from keeping anyone from seeing it. Oh, it was the necklace that Apollo gave me before I came.

I totally forgot about it. Wait it wasn't there before? Was it? Maybe it just had a charm to keep it hidden. Yeah that was probably it.

I quickly got up, still covering the necklace with my right hand while graving my plate with my left.

"Bella are you alright?" Percy noticed I was leaving and quickly stood up.

"I'm alright Percy I'm just tired. Keep eating I'm going to the cabin." I assured him.

"Are you sure?" He didn't look to convince.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm just probably going to sleep." I said yawning in effect to convince him.

"Okay" he said sitting back down, but looking at me wordily. I laughed and tousled his hair. Making him look at me annoyed.

I threw my leftovers away and walked in the direction of the cabins. But when I passed my cabin I didn't stop I kept on going. I stopped when I reached the lake.

There wasn't anyone there…yet. So I took of my shoes any walked into the water. I stopped when the water reached my lower back. I just stood there and relaxed. Taking a deep breath and letting all my worries go free.

"I love sitting here sometimes. When all the campers are in bed and just looking at the view. Beautiful isn't it?" a voice came from behind me.

I turned around and saw a boy about 18 with sneakers and casual cloths leaning back on a tree looking at the horizon. I looked at him with caution and then looked back at the view. It really was beautiful the moon was full and the stars were bright. Like they've been waxed.

Well I looked back to where the boy was I saw that he wasn't there anymore. Shocked I looked around, only to be surprised when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Looking for me?" he said.

I was going to drown the living crap out of him until he flashed his pearly whites. Only one person that I've ever met had that cocky smile. I groaned and slapped him in the arm.

"Move" I pushed him aside and walked back toward the shore.

"What your not happy to see me?" He complained.

"Apollo! What if someone comes and see's me talking to a stranger! Their going to think that I'm the spy, you

dim-wit." I was trying to control my tempter but I was miserable failing.

"Yeah well no one's ever going to know that I was here alright. I checked before I appeared. I'm not that dumb. Give me some credit." Apollo whined.

"All I'm going to give is a good punch in the face" I mumbled.

"Cant it at least be a slap on the a**?" He quickly ran away before I actually did punch him.

"Nah, I'm serious now. Has anyone suspected yet?" he asked calming down.

"No I don't think so. And why the Hades didn't anyone convince my dad _not_ to send me a kitty version of Cerberus?" I asked.

"Everyone told him you where going to hate it." Apollo mumbled.

"*Hmph* "Nobody's suspects a thing yet. At least from what I've noticed."

"Not even Chiron?" Apollo asked.

"Not even Chiron" I assured him. "Do you think this plan is really going to work before I end up dead?" I asked.

"Your not going to end up dead. And it's only temporary. We need someone inside to know what's really going on. Not by rumors. Your like our secret weapon." he chuckled slightly.

"Yeah like the Trojan horse. Attack from the inside." I joined laughing.

"How did you know about that? Do you know how mad Aphrodite was when her plan almost failed."

"That was Aphro's plan?" I asked. I didn't know that was her plan. It was good. She almost won the war with that.

We continued to catch up all night until I noticed that the moon was starting to go down now. And we said goodbye before I headed back to the cabin.

**Tree Nymph Ianthe P.O.V**

Quickly brushing my hair I let it lose and decided to go to sleep. But I heard voices outside. I've seen many strange things in my life. But since the war is near you can never be too cautious. Chiron and Mr. D told us nymph's to report anything strange or that just felt wrong.

Curious. I peeked out and saw that the daughter of Poseidon was out by the shore. I looked closer and saw that she wasn't alone. There was a young man with her. But I hadn't seen him around camp for some reason. He didn't even have a camp necklace.

If I hear in their conversation, would it be considered spying? I don't think so. I cant help myself from the temptation of listening. Oh, may the gods forgive me if I do something wrong.

I quietly got nearer so that I may hear. And I hoped that I didn't make that decision.

"Nobody's suspects a thing yet. At least from what I've noticed." Poseidon's daughter whispered. I had to cover my mouth to keep from gasping.

"Not even Chiron?" the strange boy asked.

"Not even Chiron" She assured him. "Do you think this plan is really going to work before I end up dead?" the daughter of Poseidon asked nervously.

"Your not going to end up dead. And it's only temporary. We need someone inside to know what's really going on. Not by rumors. Your like our secret weapon." the boy chuckled slightly.

By Zeus's name! What has that kid gotten into? I thought that the rumors at camp, where just that rumors. But know I know, there is a spy in camp. I have to warn Chiron,… immediately!

**Alright Beth/Bella & Eddy boy had a week to them selves' doing the hot and heavy. they come back to camp, and Apollo shows up, then a tree nymph see's him and Bella/Beth and heard part of their conversation. And *gasp* Beth/Bella is thought to be a spy! which of course she technically is but for the gods not the titan lord!**

*****please review : )**


	21. Me a spy? Yeah right! Well

**I took long didn't I? Sorry. I have no excuse this time. Anyway to make it clear Amintah is Beth/Bella's kitty cat. As you read in the previous chapter it means defender. And thank-you my awesome neighbor for translating a paragraph for me, because I know nothing about translation from English to Greek. Thanks : )**

********I'm going to skip the suggestion of this chapter to give you all something better : ). If you haven't read the first chapter of **_**Son of Neptune**_**, it's released already and here's the link.**

**http:/www(DOT)rickriordan(DOT)com/Files/Documents/Son_of_Neptune_preview(DOT)pdf**

**just take out the (DOT)'s and put in . 's**

**Beth/Bella P.O.V.**

I was sleeping peacefully. Thank goodness I really wasn't a demi-god so I didn't have dreams. I had more when your just relaxing with your eyes closed. You can still hear everything and make sense of it. But your mind is just drifting.

Like being on a hammock on the beach with the ocean breeze rocking you. It was really relaxing.

But sadly I was jolted awake when hard pounding came from the door. I tried to ignore it at first, but it continued and it seemed to get louder.

"Hades, what in Tartarus?" Percy mumbled sleepily getting up to the door.

"You get it I'm to sleepy" I groaned putting my head under the pillows.

I hearing several footsteps enter the cabin I sat up rubbing my eyes sleepily. Oh-O something's not right. Their wearing armor. And have their weapons drawn. I could hear the metal scrapping against each other. And people coming into your cabin so early/or/late in the morning + armor + weapons drawn = you better pray that its not you they're coming for.

"What the Hades is going on?" Percy looked over the intruders eyeing their drawn weapons and itching towards the night stand where he left riptide.

"Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Poseidon you are here by accused of spying for the Titan lord. There for you are to be taken to the Big House until furthered notice." Annabeth said in a official tone. Her face was blank with no expressions as she motioned to Ares campers to escort me to the Big House.

"What! Annabeth you know Bella wouldn't do something like that!

What's gotten into you?" Percy protectively step in front of me holding our his arms, ready to summon water if needed.

**F*cken Apollo I swear if this is your fault I'm going to murder you in your sleep.**

I thought directly at him. I knew that he wouldn't answer because he would be to chicken. I faked innocence and looked at Annabeth like she had two head. If I get out of this one I'll quit and go back to Olympus. No way I'm staying to go to Tartarus.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon step down or you will be considered as alley of the accused" Annabeth said in the same motionless tone.

"Percy, do as they say. I'm sure they just made a mistake . And if they put both of us in jail, whose going to bust me out?" I rationalized with him. Hopefully he'll be smart and not stubborn like father, and do the right thing.

"No, Bella I'm not letting them take you. Not after I found that you're my sister. Then I'll be all alone." he said. He sounded child like. But it was kind of cute. He's my little brother and he's looking out for me. Just like when he was two and I visit him in his daycare. He truly was my father's son. And well my brother. Half-brother anyway.

"Your not going to be alone. You have Tyson remember" I told him soothingly. I saw him trying to process the stuff in his head and then his face turned to confusion.

Oh-O another mistake. He's never told me about Tyson. Sh*t this is one deep whole I'm digging myself in. I turned my attention back toward Annabeth.

"Alright lets get this mess straighten out. Fast cause I'm sleepy" I said yawning. I stepped around Percy and laid a hand on his shoulder. Gods forgive me, I gently put some mist over his memories so that it'll confuse him when he'll think about this morning.

The Ares campers surrounded me so that I had no chance to escape…if I was mortal, but thank my mother I am not. We started to walk toward the Big House. I noticed that many campers had woken up and were out side watching with curiosity. They started to talk to each other when I passed by surrounded with some of the Ares campers.

Ah, this is were the rumors start. Rumors, rumors, rumors, I HATE rumors. If only Circe was here all the fun we would have had. Bummer she doesn't really keep a disguise to well. Especially since she goes around and turns every male into a Ginny pig.

When the Big House came to view I saw Chiron outside with a very sleepy, very grumpy D.

**I know how you feel D. I share your pain. **I sent him the thought only to bit my lip to stop me from laughing out loud when I got his response.

**Stupid fat horses a** centaur with his copy-cat beard and fat smelly tail. I have to get a better job. I'm an Olympian for crying out loud! Stupid fat…. **He continued with his cussing and some words accidentally left his mouth, making Chiron look at him surprised.

"Bella, dear child is it true that that you spy for the Titan lord?" Chiron spoke softly to me lowering down so he was almost my height, well in this form.

" Chiron, I don't know what your talking about. I didn't even know about this world until I was chased by monsters." I said lying through my teeth.

"You were seen talking with a stranger by the lake after you retired to your cabin. Is this true of not?" Chiron asked me, but with a bit of authority.

**F*cken Apollo I'm going to kill you for this.**

D's head snapped up and looked at me questionably. His eyes narrowed and he glared at me. I had to bite my tongue so that I wouldn't stick it out at him.

"Is that true or not?" Chiron asked again. "Bella?"

"Um.." Alright it's not my smartest move but I need to stale. "Pfft. Of course not I went straight to bed after." I said.

"After dinner?" Chiron asked.

"Sure, why not" Ugh, I just had to say that out loud didn't I? that was so not meant to be spoken.

"Bella, after what?"

"Alright brat I had enough. He was going to find out sooner or later just tell him the truth and get over with it I want to go back to bed." D stepped in. thank goodness. Wait the actual truth? Is he drunk!

_**No not the Actual truth, you moron. Just make something up brain! Hurry I want to sleep. **_D sent me the thought.

"I would figure what out?" now Chiron was really putting authority into is voice.

"Ο μπαμπάς μου επικοινώνησε μαζί μου και μου ζήτησε να πάω στη λίμνη χθες το βράδυ. Έτσι, όταν πήγα να τον συναντήσω δεν ήταν εκεί. Triton ήταν. Είπε ότι ήρθε σε πατέρες λογαριασμό μου." I told him. Only to realize that I had spoken in Ancient Greek. **(***Author's Note*** translation at the bottom)**

"It's true what 'it' said. Old barnacle brain did want to meet her but he got caught up with stuff." D (thanks Zeus supported me). Lets just hope that neither my dad or Triton comes to camp in a long time.

Finally, back in bed! After everything got sorted out Chiron let me go back to the cabin. Only to be bombarded with questions from Percy, then later on from Grover. Until I told them to shut up. What a morning.

I was drifting asleep when Percy shook me.

"Bella wake up, were going to be late. Sh*t Bella! It's 7:55. Selena's going to be here any minute now checking the cabin.

That snapped me awake. I so didn't want to be washing the dishes this week.

I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to my trunk. I pulled on some jeans and a tank-top and quickly put my converse on. It took me 3 minutes I ran to the door and peeked out. I saw Selena two cabins away. Oh-o. I ran back to my bed and quickly did it as Percy hid the Cokesin his trunk. After I did my bed I went over and did Percy's while he was picking up stuff that were on the floor. That is until he got over to my bed and saw Amintah laying down on my towel that I forgotten about.

Amintah hissed at Percy. And he stiffened. Ugh! I quickly finished Percy's bed and the picked Amintah up and sat her on my bed. I handed Percy the towel and he seemed to snap out of the shock and quickly put it in the hamper and the trash in the well trash.

We were out of breath when Selena knocked on the door and came in.

"Hey" She said looking around.

"Sup"

"Hey"

Percy and I replied.

We looked over to where Selena was cuddling Amintah and then ran outside towards the mess hall. We where late so everyone looked at us. We quickly got our food and sat down. Percy was blushing and he eat his food quickly and quietly. Well that was up until Annabeth came and sat with us.

"Sorry about that last night Bella. I didn't know if you were a spy or not. So I couldn't let you to get to me" Annabeth apologized.

"It's alright. Trust me I'd done the same thing if I was in your position." I assured her. It looked like I lifted a weight off her shoulder and she let out a breath and thanked me. I just waved it off.

When I finished I left the love bird alone and seeing that I still had a good twenty minutes left until Sword and Shield with Clarisse I walked toward the Zephony Creek.

Only to be stopped by the Cullen's. But Edward wasn't with them.

Which made me frown. I could use some cheering up right now, But by the looks on their faces I don't think I'm going to get much happy. Rather mad if I don't keep my cool.

"Isabella Marie Swan, future Cullen, on earth didn't you tell us you were a demi-god" Esme demanded. It was kind of funny seeing Esme mad. She had the whole mother thing straight. Hands on waist, and her face twisted into a scowl. I was going to answer her but I processed she said future Cullen. Weird. Edward had better not told them. I told him not to.

"Don't try and act with me young lady. Alice told me you two talked before." Esme, sweet kind loving Esme. I'd never thought I'd see the day she would get mad.

"I-I-" why do I have to stumble so much! It's like my brain is fried! This has never happened to me!

"You what?"

"I'm sorry." No, no, no. I did not want to say that. What the heck is wrong! "I should've talked to you but I was just scarred that you'd refuse me"

What's wrong with me! I cant control myself. I'm like a Pepsi that had a mint dropped in it. Pouring and exploding everything out. Deep down I was worried that they wouldn't except me. But I wouldn't ever admit it.

"Oh, honey you know we love you no matter what" Esme said tenderly. She came next to me at vampire speed and hugged me tight.

It feels good to be loved. Oh my goodness! I need to see a doctor. I've never been this lovely dopey. For some reason I hugged Esme back. When we let go, she left an arm still around me.

But she was pushed out of the way by an evil pixie that nearly squished me to death. "Bella missed you sooooooo much! Can you forgive me? Stupid penny head made us leave. Puh-lease!" She put on her most adorable puppy face. Aw, it's so cute.

What, no, no, no,! I really need to see a doctor. I couldn't resist her cuteness. Um. What the heck. "I forgive you Alice" I said with a defeated tone.

"Thank-you, thank-you , thank-you!" She squished me again.

"I forgive all of you. It wasn't your fault. I know that know" Opps, that slipped out of my mouth. I really hate me right now.

I suddenly remembered that I need to go. If I'm late again I was going to pick up horse poop next class. Seeing that Alice had a watch I asked her, "Alice what time is it?"

"Three to nine. Why?" she asked. Sh*t!

"I need to go bye" I said running towards the Arena. I arrived panting. And clutching my side. Whew, that was fast. I turned to look at the clock at saw that a minute had barley passed. I know I run fast but…. It took me less than a minute to come all the way from the creek to the arena. Wow, not that I'm complaining, but, I've never felt so…energetic? And happy? I walked toward Clarisse who was yelling at Percy, or should I say punk because that's what she calls him.

"I am not going to dress up as a fish while battling you!"

"Why not you lost last time!"

"I said times out!"

"There's no time's out in battle!"

"But where not in battle!"

"She's right Percy" I interfered.

"I know she's right! What, No she's not! Bella, I thought you were my sister" Percy looked at me with eyes that told me he felt betrayed.

"O-Kay, I'm just going to sit over there" I said pointing at the bleachers. I ended up sitting there the whole time. Clarisse finally thought that yelling wasn't getting her anywhere so she started to use her sword, and so did Percy.

When the clock turned 5 minutes to 10 I got up and headed toward the archery class with Chiron leaving Percy behind who was still quarreling with Clarisse. An hour and they were still fighting!

We were starting when Percy arrived and quickly got a bow-and-arrow and stood next to me facing the target-which was a watermelon. The class passed with Percy throwing a few straw arrows. And lighting up some bushes with the fire arrows. He accidentally shot an arrow at Chiron. But thank goodness Chiron moved out of the way just in time.

I left Percy again because Chiron was having a serious talk to him about laughing when a tree nymph caught fire because of his fault. I headed toward the stables in peace.

When that was finished thank goodness because Percy fell whenBlackjack suddenly decided it was a good idea to go upside down- I decided that I needed more drachmas so I was going to go canoe racing with the naiads. First place got 20 drachmas in the camps store.

Usually I always won but half way between the race I felt very tired and I quit, heading back to the cabin. I swear I will never try that 'orange juice' that they serve because 1: it taste more like water, and 2: it's so not good for me. Its making me all weak. Both inside and outside.

"Amintah, I have food for you. Come here kitty-kitty." Percy was kneeled down on the floor next to my bed. Next to him was an iron cage. "Come here putty cat, Amintah" He held a fish in his hand trying to temp my 'cat'. Amintah just hissed at him and swatted him with her claws extended.

I just stood leaning on the door way laughing silently. "You should've gone for Salmon. It's her favorite" I said.

"Oh, thanks I'll bring that then next -" Percy noticed that it was me who said that and quickly stood up crushing his pant, "I was just seeing if…she was… hungry" he said, edging away from me and my bed.

"Ah ha, and you where going to send her in a one way trip in the sea too. How considerate of you" I crossed my arms and smirked at him raising an eyebrow (something I learned from my dad).

"Any way, we have a meeting at the Big House in…five minutes. See-Ya" he tried to go around me and through the door. I couldn't help my self and tripped him. He fell down but not hard enough to scrap him knees. He glared at me dusting him self.

"Pay back" I smirked at him closing the door and walking toward the Big House.

"That's just ridicolus. They would be expecting that. I say that we just ignore them and keep on going with the regular shedual!" Selina sure was opposed to defending camp.

"So that they can brake down the borders like last time! Do you know how many were killed in those few weeks that they borders were down! If it wasn't for Percy we would've -"

"Percy! That punk didn't do anything!"

"Hey if I did give it to you willingly -"

This was giving me a serious headache no one could shut them up. Not even Chiron. I didn't even try and just but my head on my arms trying to ignore them all. I wasn't feeling too good. I yawned once again. I was really tired all of a sudden, I felt like I could sleep through a tornado for a hundred years.

"**SHUT UP!**" I couldn't stand it anymore so I did the only thing that came to my mind. I stood up, yelling at them with a bit of godly authority. "You people are going to start a war between yourselves. We aren't the enemy, the enemy is out there. This is exactly what they want. For you all to turn on each other" Everyone was stunned at me. Even Chiron seemed shocked.

"She's right if we just turn on each other that's exactly what we want" Thank the gods, Annabeth seemed to have sense in all this. The others just nodded. Satisfied I sat back down.

"So what do you suggest we do? Defend the camp or just ignore the attacks?" Travis asked. Conner nodded agreeing with him.

"Defend it of course. But only on the borders of camp where only the rotten demi-gods can pass and not the monsters." I said.

"Rotten demi-gods?" Percy said with humor. I just ignored him.

"We don't have enough people to protect the borders." Selena tried to oppose that idea.

"Not enough people? We can more then just enough. And have you forgotten the La Push pack and the Cullen's are here. Might as well make them useful." Annabeth supported me.

"But how are we going to make them agree to this if they can not even stand each other" Selena just kept on going . Wait a second, in the last battle I didn't see her at all. Not even when the Aphrodite campers attacked the monster, that's weird.

"I think we could work something out" Annabeth said.

"We could put booby-traps in the outside and on the borders"

"Yeah, both fun and entertaining" Travis and Conner said, already planning on explosives.

"My cabin can take turns watching the borders" Clarisse said.

"And the tree nymphs can be used as back-ups." Kimberly the Demeter's cabin head counselor said. "They can tell us and we'll make the roots trap them"

"Me and Bella can make sure that they don't come by Long Island Sound. We can set up camp on Fireworks Beach" Percy added. As much as I liked the beach I so didn't want to live there until this whole war is over.

"Alright it's settled then, Poseidon cabin protects the sea side, Demeter cabin along with the rest protect the property line" Chiron said wheeling away in his wheel chair.

Everyone got up and started to go back to the regular schedule. And since we skipped lunch I was starving. I need to talk to my dad. He's going to pay, big time.

"Percy I'm starving do you still have the sandwiches you saved last time?" I asked.

"Yeah their in the fridge in the cabin." he answered looking over at Annabeth.

"I'm going to eat it alright" I said "Wait, we have a refrigerator? Since when?" I've never seen it. That would explain how the sodas are always cold.

"Yeah its under my bed. All the way back you have to push the wall for it to open. Luke helped me install it" He whispered the last part. I decide that it would be best if I didn't say anything else so I left.

By the time I arrived at the cabin my stomach was growling. I felt like I haven't eating anything at all for the past year. Amintah was laying on my bed eating the fish that Percy had left. Yew dead fish on my bed! I'm so not sleeping there tonight. I crawled under Percy's bed and pushed the wall. And Walla there was a fridge there. I took out the sandwich and a Coke. I found some blue cookies in there too, it wouldn't hurt if I ate one. So I got one too and crawled out.

I sat on my bed next to Amintah and ate. Delicious. At least it was until I finished it. Then I didn't feel to good. Clutching my stomach I ran to the bathroom. I threw up, and that did not feel good at all. After I was done I brushed my teeth. But the bad taste in my mouth didn't go away. Ugh.

When I opened the door of the bathroom I saw Percy sitting on his bed looking worried.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked.

"Well I just spilled my guts out but aside that I'm fine"

" Bells, I think you should see a doctor. You've been acting weird and now your throwing up?" He's right, this isn't normal.

"I think your right." I sighed. "I need a distraction" I sat down next to him, but then just laid down. I was staring at the ceiling when I remembered that I needed to talk to my dad. Sitting back up I looked over at Percy and saw that he was looking at me.

"What?" I asked. He just shrugged. I groaned and walked towards the door. "I'm going to the beach" I said before closing the door.

**Translation:**

**My dad contacted me and asked me to go to the lake last night. So when I went to meet him, he wasnt there. Triton was. He said he came to my fathers account**

**Thank you again my awesome neighbor for transiting for me **

**: D.** **I hope that it wasn't **_**too**_** boring for you all. I'll try to do better next time.**

**Please review :D **


	22. My Father Fell of the Face of the Earth

**Suggestion of the chapter:**

**Original Sin **

by Lisa Desrochers

Luc Cain was born and raised in Hell, but he isn't feeling as demonic as usual lately—thanks to Frannie Cavanaugh and the unique power she never realized she had. But you can't desert Hell without consequences, and suddenly Frannie and Luc find themselves targeted by the same demons who used to be Luc's allies.  
Left with few options, Frannie and Luc accept the protection of Heaven and one of its most powerful angels, Gabe. Unfortunately, Luc isn't the only one affected by Frannie, and it isn't long before Gabe realizes that being around her is too…tempting. Rather than risk losing his wings, he leaves Frannie and Luc under the protection of her recently-acquired guardian angel.  
Which would be fine, but Gabe is barely out the door before an assortment of demons appears—and they're not leaving without dragging Luc back to Hell with them. Hell won't give up and Heaven won't give in. Frannie's guardian exercises all the power he has to keep them away, but the demons are willing to hurt anyone close to Frannie in order to get what they want. It will take everything she has and then some to stay out of Hell's grasp.  
And not everyone will get out of it alive.

_**Previously on Last Chance:**_

" Bells, I think you should see a doctor. You've been acting weird and now your throwing up?" He's right, this isn't normal.

"I think your right." I sighed. "I need a distraction" I sat down next to him, but then just laid down. I was staring at the ceiling when I remembered that I needed to talk to my dad. Sitting back up I looked over at Percy and saw that he was looking at me.

"What?" I asked. He just shrugged. I groaned and walked towards the door. "I'm going to the beach" I said before closing the door.

**Chapter 22 : Beth/Bella P.O.V**

"Lord Poseidon, Mount Olympus, Emergency." I said once again throwing yet another drachma into the rainbow. I had tried my fathers castle, all his major hotspots, and I even tried Sally. Of course she didn't know though. My dad wasn't any where to be found.

The image shimmered and Hermes appeared…Again.

"Good after noon, sorry but the person your trying to reach is not here at the moment please try again later"

Ugh. Where in the world would he be! Would my mom…no that's a ridiculous thought. Why would he… well maybe. But if they were together they were either fighting or… yeah it was better to play safe and just contact Hermes.

"Lady Isis please if your not to busy contact me with Lord Hermes, Mount Olympus." I threw in one of my last drachmas and watched the water shimmer.

"Hello, Hermes speaking." Hermes was standing there waving at someone while talking on the phone. "Yes, yes I see your problem. Literally I'm standing outside." he paused and then continued, "Well sir, I'm not really - yes, sure I'll let him know, - Ah ha, Hm well the package -" I know that if I didn't do something he was going to keep this going. I was about to shout when he turned around and saw me. His eyes went wide. "I'm going to have to call you back" he hung up the phone.

"Finally! You need a personal assistant." I said.

"Hey! That's what we are for" Martha and Gorge complained coming out of his pocket. I ignored them.

"Anyway, have you seen my dad? I've been looking everywhere for him and I cant find him"

"Nope, he's been laying low for a while. Trying not to catch your eye" Hermes chuckled. His phone rang again, but he just ended the call not even bothering to see who it is.

"If you see him can you tell him to contact me please I really want to have a long serious talk"

"Okay, I have to go now bye" He ended the message quickly.

That was weird. He always wants to chat about stuff, even when he's super busy. Hm.

I sat down on one of the rocks feeling the ocean breeze in my hair. The sun was already going down so I decided that I would go back to the cabin until dinner. I got up and dusted my-self off. I looked back out at the ocean before retreating to my cabin.

**Nicole P.O.V**

Bella wasn't much help after all. The wolves were in, but they had to leave back home. I missed my home. But there's no time to think about the past now. I just need to make sure the Cullen's don't speak about it either. Because if they did I am going to get caught. And I really do not want to get caught. Who knows what they will do to me.

Probably cut my head off and feed me to the dogs. If they had any. But they don't. Which is good. Except for Percy. Who has his own hellhound. But I don't think he would do it. He's to nice.

If only Maggie was here we would have everything figured out now. Maggie, Maggie, Maggie. Daddy's little Maggie. Daddy's angel that couldn't hurt a fly. Maggie who killed the satyr that came and found us. Maggie who tried to kill me when the Titan Lord told her. Maggie.

I sighed sitting on my bunk pretending to read. Annabeth just left. She said something about seeing Percy. She really has a Romeo and Juliet love story. But her's was more complicated with the gods and all.

I jumped down and sat next to Amy on the steps. Amy reminded me so much of Maggie. But Amy was shy and nice, complete opposite of Maggie.

Getting bored I stood up and headed in any direction. I ended up on Fireworks beach. Bella was there. I was going to approach her when I noticed that she seemed frustrated and confused. She started walking away, curious I followed her. Making sure to keep enough distance apart from us so she wouldn't notice.

All of a sudden she clutched her stomach and leaned over. From the sound I could tell she was throwing up. Yuck. I hate when that happens.

"Ugh, I really need to see a doctor this is not normal" I heard her mumble to her self. She raised her hand and summoned water to wash it out. Satisfied she started to keep on walking wiping her mouth every now and then.

She kept on walking, leaning on a tree once in a while to rest. She seemed so tiered. Weird, Bella was always one of the most athletic people here in camp. Except when she wasn't doing anything and tripped over her own two feet.

She's right something definitely wrong with her. EXTREMELY.

Once she was in her cabin I turned around to leave when I saw Percy and Annabeth walking this way. I quickly ran to hide.

"Are you sure it's not some flue or something?" Annabeth's voice said.

"Unless a flue was caused by my mom's blue cookies I don't think so" I know also heard Percy.

"Do you have anymore left? Those are good."

"They're more then good. I love the color I think -" Annabeth cut him of before he could finish.

"Percy, focus."

"Right, sorry"

They walked in the cabin. There sure was a lot of secrets here isn't there? I need to find out what's happening to Bella, pronto.

**3rd**** P.O.V**

"My father would you like Yiaourtlou or Dolmades?" Triton asked his father looking at the menu.

"Son you need not to tell me what to order, but what appetizers are there?" Lord Poseidon looked up and grabbed the menu from Triton's hand. He looked over the menu for a couple of minutes and settled on Tzatziki.

Lord Poseidon invited Triton to talk over the war's plans as a distractions. But the truth was that he invited Triton as a decoy. He just didn't want to face his daughters fury. He knew that she would think that he was just over protective. But he truly just wanted her safe.

"Hello what can I get you today?" A young waitress came over in a notebook and a pen.

"We'll have Tzatziki and-" Poseidon got cut of by Triton.

"Actually we'll have two of those, a plate of Yiaourtlou and a plate of Dolmades"

"Alright, anything else?" The young waitress said looking up from writing down the order.

Giving Triton a glare Poseidon continued " Yes, we'll have the finest wine you have"

"Sure, is that all?" she asked looking up once again.

"Yes, oh I almost forgot, I would also like your phone number." Triton smiled up at her giving her one of his infamous smiles.

"I'll be right back" the waitress said blushing. She turned around and walked toward the kitchen. Triton stared after her. When she left from site he turned back to his father.

Seeing that Triton had his full attention on him he spoke again, "Triton, my son the real reason I invited you here today is to ask of you a favor"

"Father if this favor has anything to do with a young women I agree" Triton looked at his dad with a sparkle in his eye.

"Do you swear on the river Styx that you'll do it? Because I can not tell you until you swear" All those years with Athena really paid off. She taught his many things. If he had only controlled his lust they would not be in the position they are now.

"As I said father, I swear on the river Styx that I would help you in your favor as long as their's a fair women involved" Triton said smiling wide. Thunder crackled above. Knowing that Triton had no choice but to comply Poseidon continued.

"I need you to spy on your sister" he said. Triton looked at his father with wide eyes.

"Father -" he started but Poseidon cut him off.

"Now remember son you swore. And there's a catch. You must be in mortal form. You must act like a demi-god."

"What! Father this is suicide you are asking of me! You very much know how Beth is like! She will slit my throat and send me to Tartarus the first time she try's" Triton jumped up from his seat.

"That is why she and everyone else should be kept in the dark about this. We should be the only people in the world to know about this." Poseidon quickly explained. Triton just looked at him like he had grown a horn in the middle of his head.

Setting money on the table Poseidon got up. "You start tomorrow" with that he left disappearing when he reached the door.

Still shocked Triton stood there with wild eyes until the waitress came back with their food.

"Here you go" She said setting down the food. She left quickly to go get the wine. Triton looked at the food and pick of a piece of he's father's Tzatziki he tasted it and nodded like the taste picking up the plate he disappeared back to his fathers castle.

**So here you go : ) hoped you like it. Thank you to everyone who reviews and reads this story. Please review and tell me what you like or what you don't like. **

*****Just something I forgot to mention but will be mentioned later on Beth/Bella is a daughter of Poseidon and Minerva (Athena's Roman side). Half/Greek and Half/Roman. But when her mother/father switch from Roman to Greek they still think of her as their daughter.**

******And Beth/Bella's Roman name is Marina that's why when she and Hephaestus where talking in her mind he called her that and she called him Vulcan (Hephaestus Roman name). Hope it's not **_**too **_**confusing**_**. **_**Let me know if you have any questions.**


	23. The only Explanation is Impossible!

_**YEah i'm going to skip the Sujjestion of the chapter it's getting old. Striaght to the story.**_

_**Beth/Bella P.O.V.**_

"Come on Bella you haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon" Percy tried to get me up once again. Every time I was even near food I would run away and throw up where someone wasn't looking. I truly was hungry but mortal food was doing no good. I tried to sneak ambrosia and nectar once and just as I was going to eat it, Percy and Grover came in. Frustrated I almost ate it in front of them, but decided against it. I had quickly shoved them behind me feeling when Amintah ate it.

"I'm not hungry" I mumbled but my betraying stomach grumbled. Percy just gave me a no-nonsense look and tugged my hand.

"Come on" He said trying to tug harder.

"I'll eat later"

"No you wont"

"Ugh! Yes I will. Now leave me alone!" I said pushing him. He fell down on his bum with a shocked expression. I couldn't help my self, all of a sudden I was cracking up so much that my side hurt.

Calming down I sat down on my bed on to fall down with laughter when Percy tried to get up and slipped falling down again.

"Shut up that wasn't funny" He said giving me a death glare. If only looks could kill.

"It was for me" I said still giggling.

"Fine stay if you want. But if you don't go by the end I'm going to bring food and make you eat it" He said turning around to leave.

Sighing when he closed the door I laid down on the bed letting my feet hang from the side. What the heck is wrong with me? I've never felt this bad before. Well might as well make this alone time useful. I summoned some ambrosia. Smelling it I sighed. I missed this food so much. I was going to eat it but I remembered that I was in mortal form so I couldn't eat it because I would literally burn from the inside.

I quickly turn to my divine form, but mortal size so I wouldn't destroy the cabin. Mmm yummy. I ate slowly. Savoring every bite. I decided that some nectar would do too, so I summoned some. I got up from my bunk and sat on the floor next to the water fountain. Amintah purred nudging me with her head. I smiled petting her.

"Bella I hope you-" Percy barged in with Annabeth behind him. They froze noticing me there sitting down. Amintah hissed and ran under my bed. Ha, so much for protecting.

"Who are you" Annabeth asked looking at me and my food.

"Um what do you mean?" I asked. My eyes went wide. Sh*t I totally forgot that I was in divine form and not Bella mode! Um, wow I'm going to get a long lecture about blowing the cover.

"Who are you and where's Bella?" Percy asked narrowing his eyes.

"Bella? Oh, you mean Isabella. Oh her she stormed out a couple of minutes ago saying something about never leaving her alone" I said waving my hand. Oh, I hope they believe it.

"Who. Are. You?" Annabeth pressured. Gee she's so much like mom, it's scary.

"Oh me? Don't you recognize me dear, I'm Aphrodite." I said. I had to bite my lip and turn away to keep my laughter in.

_You little…I'm going to kill you, you know that right. You better not do anything you'll regret. _I almost laughed out loud when Aphro started cussing in my head.

"Lady Aphrodite, if you don't mind me asking why are you here? Percy asked.

"Oh just wandering around. I thought it was good to have a chat with your sister" I said seeing that I really actually convinced them that I was Aphro. "But it didn't turn out to be such a good idea"

"Yeah, Bella's been….acting strangely lately" Percy said, looking guilty about talking about me behind my back. Well I mean Bella's back.

"Yeah, it seems almost as if she was pregnant" she let out a laugh. I froze. Nope can not be possible nah ah. No way. Down right impossible. But it _was _a possibility. Oh my Gods, dear me what have I gotten into! More like what had gotten in me! Ah this can NOT be happening!

"Lady Aphrodite, is everything alright?" Annabeth said noticing that I froze.

"I just forgot I need to go" I got up and rushed out the door. Forgetting that I was in divine form once again. I really am turning stupid aren't I? I stopped on the steps and disappeared to the forest.

I ended up sneaking pass the Ares kids and into the city. I was back in Bella mode after a surprised nymph saw me. I need to get my head around this. There's got to be an other explanation for my symptoms. I couldn't be pregnant. Come on only person I had sex with was a vampire for crying out loud. I was supposed to help Artemis with the hunters after this. I can no longer go hunting with them. I am going to miss that.

I can not believe I'm doing this. I looked at the pharmacy on 1st Ave. A **CVS. **Walking to the medication aisle the pregnancy test's popped out on me. Looking around making sure no one I knew was here I quickly took a stray basket that was in the corner of the aisle and put in 3 different pregnancy test. Walking around a bit I got a medium size packet of Sour Punch Kids and some Apple Jolly Rancher Lollypops. I walked to the cash register. Thankfully there wasn't anyone in line so I was quickly attended.

"Your first time?" the lady around her mid-forties asked me.

"Excuse me?" I said. I was out of it looking at the magazine on the racks.

"Is it your first time being pregnant?" She asked again smiling sweetly.

"Oh, well I'm not sure that's why I'm taking the test" I told her truthfully. She just nodded.

"It'll be $46.77" she said. " They're expensive aren't they. But you choose good these are the most accurate"

She's right they are a rip off. I quickly handed her the money took the bag and left. I was walking not really paying attention to where I was at when I saw a Mc Donald's. Well might as well get this over with. I went in and smelling an apple pie my stomach protested. Quickly I covered my mouth and nose I ran to the restroom. Thank goodness this time I didn't throw up. I looked at the test inside the bag, biting my lip I took them out and entered the big stall at the end.

2 minutes later I kept on checking the test over and over finally the 3 minutes were up and I checked once again. Oh My Gods! Tears slid down my face as I sat on the floor and cried. This can not be happening. What am I going to do? Oh

my goodness will there be another war because of him or her? If her/his birth brings the same thing that mine brought…heaven forbid.

**Percy P.O.V.**

Me and Annabeth just stood there for a while after Lady Aphrodite left. After a while Annabeth snapped out of shock and said that she was going to do some research. She left and I decided that I wanted to talk to Bella so I left for the beach. But when I got there Bella wasn't there. I was walking on the shore when Nico popped out from the shadows literally and told me that he saw Bella in the city walking around. After deciding to follow her we snuck out and headed toward the city.

We finally found her coming out of some alley. We were going to walk up to her when we noticed more demi-gods coming out to. The bad thing was that they were the same demi-gods that attacked the camp. Oh no. Bella cant be involved in this can she?

"Percy do you see what I see?" Nico asked me looking shocked.

"Yeah" I whispered also shocked .

"You do know that we have to tell Chiron right?" Nico looked at me, and I knew that he didn't want to tell either. I couldn't respond so I just nodded.

"Wait here" he said, I quickly tried to grab him to stop him but it was to late he had left. Oh no what's going to happen now? I couldn't believe my own sister was a spy.

**Edward P.O.V**

"Carlisle I'm thirsty" Alice wined again. He wouldn't let Alice go with the rest of us to assure the demi-gods that we hadn't left.

"Alice-" Carlisle was about to tell her 'no' for the millionth time when Chiron galloped over.

"Ah Cullen's I see your eyes have turn black. Wont you go hunting to prevent decisions you would regret?" Chiron said, we knew he didn't mean it as disrespectful.

"We were just about to go" Carlisle assured him.

"We meaning them. They want to leave me behind" Alice turned to Chiron and put her puppy dog face._ I HAVE to go on this trip. I HAVE to! I HAVE to! I HAVE to! _Alice thought. I wonder what she's up to know.

"Why would that be?" Chiron asked confused.

"We just wanted to assure you that we haven't left" Carlisle explained.

"Don't worry take your whole clan it'll be alright" Chiron said galloping away.

_Yay! I'm going! I'M GOING, I'M GOING, I'M GOING _She started to do the happy dance in her head. When Carlisle turned to her she stuck her tongue out at him.

Esme laughed at her antics. Emmett mumbled "Drama Queen under his breath" which earned him a death glare from the evil pixie. And the rest of us joined in with Esme laughing.

"Oh Shut up. At least I'm mature" Alice said putting her hands on her hips and sticking out her tongue again. At that we laughed even harder. Alice scowled before running of to hunt we quickly followed suite.

After hunting for an hour or two Alice decided that she 'needed' to go shopping. Rosalie of course went on her side. Emmett and Jasper being the 'willing' husbands complied. And Alice some how convinced Carlisle to let her go.

I don't know what they were thinking because it was already around 10 pm, and almost all the stores where closed. But that didn't stop Alice. She made us walk around until she found some 'friendly' marketers selling 'Prada' and 'Guess' bags and accessories.

She didn't notice they were fake. Not until she saw an add for the real bags. She got so mad. She wanted to quote 'go back and rip their throats out'. But she calmed down when Carlisle promised her a brand new UGR TT Lamborghini.

_Where's Nico! He said he was going to be right back!_

We were walking across the street from a Mc Donald's when I heard Percy. What's he doing here? I scanned the street until I saw Percy wordily looking into the Mc Donald's. He was leaning against a bus stop. I stopped and headed to where he was.

"Edward where are you going?" Esme asked seeing that I had started to walk away.

"Percy's over there he's worried about something." I said continuing to walk.

Esme looked over and saw Percy her expression turned to a worried one. By now everyone else stopped to and were looking over at Percy.

When I reached him I placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and pulled his sword out. I put my hands in front of me. He noticed it was me and lowered his sword.

"Oh it's you." he said "What are you doing here?" he then noticed my family across the street looking at us.

"Alice wanted to go shopping, Percy is everything alright-" I was cut of when Percy shoved me aside and hid behind a dumpster.

Okay? Then a smelt a scent. Bella. She came out of the Mc Donald's sniffling. She was crying. I was about to go over to here when Percy threw a plastic bottle at me. He shook his head 'no' and motioned me to go next to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked slightly amused that he was hiding from his sister.

"We cant let her know we're here." he said. He continually looked over to where Bella was. She seemed to be looking at where I was a second ago.

"Percy you can go out now I know your there." Her voice was hoarse from crying I guess. Percy gave me a look. And motioned me to stay put. I was going to tell him that I was no way going to stay put when a bunch of demi-gods suddenly appeared out of the shadows. In full body armor.

Bella looked confused at all of then looking at her. "What?"

Annabeth pushed to be in front when she finally got there she unrolled a paper and read, "Isabella Swan, you were spotted once talking with a stranger, you claimed to be Lord Triton. Now you have been caught again, and two of our camper's have seen that you work with the Titan Lord. You are to be brought back to camp and sentenced"

Bella looked at her in shock and started to back away. "Annabeth, we already went through this. I. Do. Not. Spy. For. The . Titan. Lord!" She slowly said still backing away.

Some campers went forward and surrounded her. I couldn't do anything when they all suddenly disappeared. And I just stood there when my love was taken.

**I Hope you all like this. Drum roll please hahahaha So what's going to happen next? Writing PErcy's P.O.V was EXTREMLY hard for me at first, i dont know why though, but it got easier the more i wrote. So did you all like this chapter? Any questions?**

*****So Have any of you read Vampire Academy Books? I am think about writing a fan-fic crossover more likely. What do you people think? Should I? It will be another original idea like this one. **

**Please Review :) it'll make me happy : D**


	24. What happens when you let someone in

*****Aright so there was a question about the last chapter. The Question was :**

**How she (Beth/Bella) was in the alley talking to people the same time she was in the Mc Donald's? **

**Answer:**

**She was wandering not paying attention to where she was going. When she was doing so she passed through the 'bad' demi-gods having a meeting and she didn't even notice. Then she ended up passing a Mc Donald's, and she decided to go in. But when Nico and Percy saw her she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. And she didn't even notice.**

**Beth/Bella P.O.V.**

"Hello, Can someone get me out of here? Hello!" I yelled through the bars. I gave up with a sigh and sat back down on the bed. After I found out that I was…that I had a baby inside of me. Gods, I cant even say it. Annabeth and some other demi-gods arrived, I blacked out and when I woke up I was here.

I'm not really sure where 'here' is. But it looks like a dungeon. I couldn't get out of here because this place is enchanted! Ugh, I'm starving! My stomach grumbled some more.

After what felt for eternity I head someone open the door and come down the steps. I also heard clatter sounds. Confused I cocked my head to the side. What is that sound? When they finally reached the bottom I could see by the artificial light that it was Percy. And he was carrying a tray. With food.

"Percy, thank goodness-" I cried in joy, jumping to my feet, only to be cut of.

"Why?" Percy said in a tone that made me cringe. Turning his head away from me and looking to the side. What had I done to make him hate me so much? His voice sounds like I betrayed him.

"What?" I asked shocked at his emotions. Or more like I was shocked at his lack of emotion.

"Don't - Don't lie to me Bella." wow, that was harsh , " Why did you do it?" he looked at me when he said the last part. There was so much emotion on his face it hurt.

"Percy I really don't know what your talking about" I pleaded with him. I was so close from bursting into tears. Percy just looked at me and shook him head, as in disbelief. He slide the window thingy at the side that was just big enough to let the tray slide through, shoved the food in and slide the window closed again. He made his way toward the stairs but he suddenly stopped and looked back at me.

"You know Bella, I always whished I had a brother or sister so I wouldn't be the only one. But now I regret whishing that. Heck, I even whish that I never met you." he then turned his back on me and climbed the stairs. Shutting the door with a loud _BANG. _Tears where now rushing down my cheeks. I didn't understand what was happening. This day or week is obviously the worst time of my life.

**Percy P.O.V**

I cant believe Bella did what she did. I finally get a relative like everyone else and she turns out to be a traitor! I cant believe it. So this is what happens when you let someone in.

Bella had everything just right. She was sweet but feisty with a hint of mystery. No one suspected her to be the spy. I locked the door behind me and walked through the Big House to leave to my cabin. I passed Chiron and Mr. D playing… poker? It looked like it but they were using some weird giant sized cards.

I passed them leaving until Chiron spoke, " I hope you weren't trying to leave without telling me what happened down there" he wheeled around so that he was facing me.

"Did she tell you anything?" Chiron asked.

"No she claimed that she didn't know what I was talking about" I answered. Looking down. I couldn't bear this right now. She's still my sister for crying out loud.

Chiron just nodded.

"Horse legs, you have a prisoner down there? When I didn't know! We have entertainment tonight!" Mr. D got up, throwing the cards everywhere and started heading down the basement.

"She isn't entertainment" I yelled at him. I couldn't help it. She was my sister. Even though she betrayed me I still loved her and I wasn't going to let any drunk god make fun of her.

"What did you say Petty- Did you say 'she'?" he started to whip-up a tantrum when he suddenly froze.

All of a sudden he was in front of me holding them hem of my shirt pulling me up. "Who is 'she'?" he asked. He put in every ounce of godly power into his voice which made me shiver.

"Bella" I whispered. Mr. D turned pale white as a ghost and suddenly disappeared leaving behind the sent of grape wine.

"That was …. Strange." Chiron looked to where Mr. D was just a moment ago with his eyebrows knotted together thinking hardly at something.

"Chiron, I don't think Bella actually knows what's happening" I whispered. He still heard me because he looked my way. " Just in the after noon Lady Aphrodite said -" I got cut of when Chiron interrupted me.

"Did you say Lady Aphrodite?" he asked his eyes widening a bit.

"Yes, I went in the my cabin to talk to Bella but she wasn't there Lady Aphrodite was. She talked to Annabeth and me for a couple of minutes until she suddenly left." I was confused at this point. Why was Chiron so interested because the goddess came to camp?

"What were you talking about?" he wheeled over so he was right in front of me.

"Bella" Once I said that he quickly went to the basement door opened it and then closed it quickly. His face turned in to disbelief then fear. Why would Chiron be afraid?

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"My dear boy, it wasn't Lady Aphrodite you spoke to last night, it was someone else"

"What do you mean someone else?" I asked following him around. Since he was now going from room to room looking for something.

"Bring me Bella's cat hurry" he motioned me to leave quickly. And then he turned back searching for whatever he was looking for.

I looked at him puzzled before heading out to get Amintah. I just hope she didn't rip my throat out.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

Olympus was peaceful at the moment. Outside. But once you passed the doors of where the Olympians were now gathered there was a mix of emotions in the air.

"But if we do that it will mean losing the war!" Athena contradicted.

"Not exactly, we just have to -" Hermes was cut of when Dionysus barged in with a worried expression.

"About time you came I was stared to think that you weren't coming." Apollo joked.

"Oh don't tell me you got another woman with child? Don't look so worried. You already had so many." Aphrodite said smiling.

"Yes, But that not the reason. It's Beth, she's held prisoner" Dionysus looked at his relatives. All of them now sat straight looking at him to continue, with worried expressions. Sitting down on his throne he did.

"Skeletal head and Barnacle brain's brat's saw her in a meeting with the traitors." he stated.

"What on earth was she doing at one of the meetings? That wasn't the plan! Is she alright?" Athena looked at Dionysus, like everyone else waiting for an answer.

"She claims that she doesn't know anything about the matter. And I haven't seen her" he admitted earning him a glare from Apollo and Poseidon.

"Hermes let us see what is currently happening in the Camp" Hera asked not giving him much choice. He just nodded and walked to the middle starting a portal like swirl on the ground that grew from the mist. Once it was big enough to cover the whole middle of the floor it sparkled and an image appeared.

There seemed to be a discussing. Cabin's were turning on each other. When the image was set they could hear what the demi-gods were fighting about.

They realized that the demi-gods were fighting and taking sides whether Beth was a spy or not. It was chaotic.

Having enough Zeus ended the image and turned to the rest. Not speaking a word he shook his head and stood up. Looking gravely at Athena who was horror struck. He then turned to his brother that had an angry and protective look.

Deciding he looked at each and everyone of them again. Then spoke, "Arrange the cabin leaders to come here tomorrow afternoon at 7. We will discuss this then." He turned around and left retreating to his chambers. With Hera trailing behind.

**Yeah it's kind of short I know. But I wanted to post some before the weekend because I am going to be in San Diego. Visiting Shamoo. Hahaha just kidding. I'm going to the zoo thingy that's over there. But we might stop at sea world too. I'm not sure anyway. I Hope you like this chapter, and sorry again that it's short. I'll try to make a longer one when I comeback.**

***** So i was thinking i AM going to write a Vampire Academy fan-fic crossover, _but _it wont be out until at least late October i think. Because i need to get my thoughts together and get a head start on the chapters because of school. And as you people know i didnt realy update frequently when i was in school because i didnt have time. So if i get a head start i can update around at least once a week. So what do you people think?**

**Please review = )**


	25. Status: starving and confused

*****Alright, some people were reviewing that Beth/Bella shouldn't have a baby because Nessie ruined Breaking Dawn, and the baby will ruin this story. But I don't plan to put the baby as a part of **_**this **_**story/ fan-fic. So you all don't need to worry. And beside almost no one will even **_**know**_** that Beth/Bella is pregnant.**

**Beth/Bella P.O.V**

Sighing one again for the millionth time this - who knows how many hours- again. Looking over at food that Percy had left my stomach grumbled. But I knew that if I ate that food I would more likely throw up. Something that I didn't want to do in this small cage. Trying once again to summon food, but epically failed…again. Fantastic. Let me review my status right now. In a small cage under gods know what and gods know where. Hungry, ha more like starving. And I have a killer headache because of attempting to get out of here.

Giving up on trying to melt the bars I sat back on the bed and rested my head against the wall.

"Ow" I said rubbing the back of my head. There was something on the wall that jabbed the back of my skull and it hurt, a lot. I turned around to see what it was but to my surprise there was nothing there. I ran my hand over the wall once more just to make sure. Weird. Oh whatever I'm to tired to be curious right now.

Laying down I let my leg on the edge of the bed swinging them. After counting all the cracks on the wall and all the stains of Hades knows what I yawned, putting my hair behind my ear after it fell down.

"Psh, hey." I was deep enough in thought that I didn't notice when a boy came down and was slowly making his way towards me.

I got up slowly and walked toward the bars. " who are you?" I asked once I reached them.

"Jamiee Holt. And I _know_ who you are. Isabella Swan. You're the one that the camp is fighting over. You should see it up there it's like world war 3" He said getting even nearer so I could now see that he had piercing green eyes that had ….a tiny triton symbol in the pupil. It was only noticeable to the knowing eye.

Deciding to play along until I figured out who it really was I answered back pretending like nothing was wrong. "Really? Why are they arguing about me?"

"They're deciding whether your guilty as charged or not" he said causally.

"Oh. What are you really doing here?" I asked, not convinced that he just wanted to come and chat.

"Cant I just pay my little sis- oh, um…you. Little you. Talk to you? Infamous you?" He blurted. I almost laugh out loud. That was one of the biggest stupidest cover-up's in the history of cover-ups. Little sis. Hm.

"What in the Hades are you doing here?" I hissed at him. Satisfied when I saw him flinch.

"I just came to talk to you" he said trying to convince me that he was a demi-god.

"Leave the act _Triton_ what in Sam's name are you doing here?" I glanced worriedly at the stairs.

"Your staring to freak me out. I really don't -" I cut him off with a hard cold glare. He just sighed and answered my question. "Dad made me come. To make sure you safe. And know I'm going to break you out of here" he said the last part while jiggling some keys I didn't even know he had.

Once he unlocked and opened the door. When I was out I hugged him tight. He just sighed in relief that I wasn't throwing lightning bolts at him. "Don't sound so relieved our powers don't work here for some reason. Wait 'till we get out side" I mumbled. Smirking when his eyes went wide. Ha I love me, my self, and I.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Defenses up. Ares cabin go first Hermes cabin activate your traps. Everyone else let's go get some monster butt!" I yelled over all the noise.

Right in the middle of one of the arguments between the cabin's , monster's and traitor demi-gods invade the camp. Well the traitorous demi-gods invaded the camp while the monsters waited outside, surrounding the camp's borders.

We didn't want to really hurt the other demi-gods because for all we know it could have been a sibling. Well at least most of us. The Ares cabin didn't really care as long as they got some action. Even little Inalic was blood thirsty for battle. But just not as much as the rest of her siblings.

"Kayla tie the ropes and then let them lose when you see a monster pass between those trees" Percy told one of the younger unclaimed camper who was fairly new to all this and was shaking in fear.

Normally we would get at least one new camper each month and around 15 each year. But for the past few weeks only two camper's arrived safely at camp. They weren't claimed either. Well at least not yet. And for some strange reason Nicole seemed to be interested in them a little _too_ much for my likening.

"Hey" Percy tapped my shoulder snapping me back to reality. "I'm going to keep watch near the beach. You wanna come?"

"Ah, yeah. I'm just going to see that everyone is alright and I'll head right over k?" I said, nodding at him.

Seeing that everyone was alright and Chiron was no where to be seen, I headed over to the beach were I knew Percy would be. It didn't take long until I saw him. He was relaxing on the sand looking onto the horizon. If I didn't know any better I would never think that we are in battle right now.

"Anything?" I asked dropping next to him.

"Not a single living soul." he said in a bored tone.

We stayed in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable at all surprisingly. It was actually kind of relaxing.

"Do you think that Bella is actually the spy?" he murmured so low, that I don't think I would be able to hear him if I wasn't right next to him.

"I don't know Percy. It hurts be as much as it hurts you." I whispered. "I feel like she's my sister too"

Percy didn't reply back. And started playing with the sand. I didn't know what else to say. This was hurtful for the both of us. I just couldn't rap my head around the idea that Bella was a _spy_. And to make it worst she was a spy for the Titan Lord. It just felt wrong. But all the facts were there. And Percy saw with his own eyes that Bella met up with the traitors.

Sighing I suddenly got an idea to lighten up the mood. Grabbing a hand full of sand I quickly put in down Percy's shirt. I quickly got up and ran. I didn't realize I was running toward the shore until I felt the water. I was about to turn back but it was to late a giant wave came crashing down on me.

After the water went back down I just stood there. Mouth open wide, dripping of water. Ah! When I get my hands on Percy! I glared at him and saw that he laughed even harder than he already was.

I stomped over to him and was about to slap the back of his head when a simmering image appeared out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey! don't you two start" Lord Hermes appeared next to us, pulling me away from Percy. He was in a bad mood today. When ever he comes to camp to deliver packages he's always cheery.

"Lord Hermes" Percy said shocked while bowing. I followed suite.

"Gather up the cabin leaders and tell them all that you are expected to arrive in Olympus at 7 sharp." he said strictly before stepping back. "And bring the Cullen clan with you"

We covered our eyes when he disappeared in a bright light. Percy just looked over at me confused and I just shrugged.

"Come on, let tell everyone" I told him motioning him to follow me.

**Beth/Bella P.O.V.**

"Hurry up or are you going to stay down there?" I said jokingly. Looking back to where Triton was. He seemed to hesitate looking wordily at me. "Oh, come on you woos I don't have all day you know"

"Promise?"

"You have my word I wont hurt you physically" I said, seeing the relief wash on his face. He quickly got out, standing next to me. " …Today" The relief quickly went away as fast as it came. Laughing quietly I shut the door behind him.

"Your so mean" I heard him mumble slumping towards the door.

"I heard that" I teased him. Laughing once again when he groaned. Mumbling something along the lines of 'Crazy stupid idiot sister'. When we were outside I saw that we _were_ in the middle of a battle. I ran over to the borders with Triton trailing behind me.

"Hey where's Annabeth and Percy?" I asked Nicole seeing that she was heading my way.

"How the heck did you get out? Your not supposed to be here!" she said franticly. She then to Triton. "Angus! You let her out didn't you?" Angus? I thought he named himself Jamiee Holt. He must've lied to me. This really is a messed up world I live in.

And Angus! Out of all the names he choose Angus! Does he not know that the name had gone out of fashion to same year it came out like a bazillion years ago! He might as well named him self 'Chickless' he's supposed to blend in that twerp. I chuckled under my breath, making him glare at me.

"She was already out when I saw her. I tried to stop her but -"

"I threatened him that I was going to cut of his prize jewels" I cut him off, tying not to laugh but didn't work.

"How did you get out then?" she asked confused.

"That doesn't matter right now. Tell me where's Annabeth and Percy?" I asked her again, putting a little once of charm talking into it.

"They and all the cabin leaders went to Olympus for a meeting or something Annabeth left Michael in charge" she said slightly dazed.

"Thanks. Bye" I yelled over my shoulder. Running towards the borders.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

"Do you know what they want?" Percy asked me. The elevator doors opened and we started to make our way.

"How would I know? You were there when Lord Apollo told us remember" I said annoyed.

"Oh, right" My goodness he really is a seaweed brain some times.

"Your such a seaweed brain" I mumbled. But I don't think he heard me.

"Hurry up punks I don't have all day" Clarisse pushed us from behind making us stumble.

"Clarisse you don't have to be so harsh" Selena told her.

"Shut up princess or you'll be next" Clarisse warned making Selena successfully shut up.

When we arrived and the doors opened revealing all twelve Olympian gods and goddesses. No one else was there for the exception of Lady Hestia tending the fire in the corner. We all bowed. And the door's closed with a loud thud behind us.

"Demi-gods, I have heard that you hold a prisoner in the camp" Lord Zeus's thunder like voice bounced off the walls.

"Not just any prisoner. But the daughter of Poseidon. Is that correct Annabeth?" My mother asked me. There was a hint of something that I didn't know what it was in her eyes. I didn't understand.

"It is correct, Mother" I replied evenly. Then quickly added "Lord Zeus"

"And the reason is?" Lord Apollo asked shifting in his throne to a more comfortable position.

"She was caught in a meeting with the traitors" Clarisse spoke up.

"This is preposterous!" Lord Poseidon roared.

"Did anyone actually _see_ Isabella meeting with the traitors?" Lady Demeter asked.

"Yes two demi-gods" Selena replied.

"Which were?" Lady Demeter pressed.

"Nico, son of Hades and me. We saw Bella" Percy spoke for the first time in here. It seemed that it didn't bother him. But I knew better. Inside he was in pain, feeling betrayed. The Olympians were quite after that thinking to themselves.

"Pardon me for interrupting your uselessness, but did any of you actually _see_ Isabella in conversation with the conspirator's?" Lady Hestia asked walking forward. Good point. Why didn't we just think of that before?

Percy shook his head a said a polite "No Ma'am"

"Then there is no proof that she actually did betray us" she said. "But in any case, We must still have a trial"

"NO! The court will find her guilty-"Lord Poseidon yelled out in range. But Zeus cut him off.

"We have no choice brother. We must not give special treat meant"

"Father-"

"No my word is final. With no exception Athena" that's when all Hades broke lose. They all started to argue with each other. Thunder roared outside and I'm pretty sure the sea was doing a huge wave.

Suddenly the doors opened with a loud bang. And everything quiet down. And all was silent. We head the sound of sandals before we saw who it was. And it was the last person we would expect.

…..Bella.

**Yay, I know shorter than usual and a cliff hanger. But hey don't you people love those. Hahaha just kidding. Came back from San Diego with a sun burn. My '**_**dear'**_** sister thought it was a good idea to put a whole bunch of water on the sunscreen and didn't tell us. So it practically didn't work. Came back on Sunday around noon and my friend had a surprise for me. Katy Perry concert! Yay. We got the seat's really in front, behind the Pit. And it was great she (my friend) nearly fainted when she saw Russell Brand. Hahaha we had a great time. That Cal-girl (Katy Perry) sure knows how to put on a show. Any way ***please review = ).*****


	26. My Mother is Worried About the Traitor?

**So I've barley noticed that I haven't written this in a long time so just to be safe:**

_**I do NOT own any of the Characters from Percy Jackson or Twilight. I only own Ezabeth and any other character I made up. I do not own the idea of demi-gods of the Percy Jackson world. I only own the idea of this story.**_

*****Alright so there was two question's in the previous chapter. Here are there questions and the answers to them.**

**question**** 1: **

_**Am i going to make a sequel?**_

**Probably, more likely Yes.**

**Second quetion:**

_**Dont the gods know that bella isnt a traitor and is actually  
one of them? So why a need for a trial?**_

**Yes the gods know, but they have to keep up appearances.**

**so that was all if you have any more questions review down there and ask me. Or you can PM me. either way.**

_**Previously:**_

"_Father-"_

"_No my word is final. With no exception Athena" that's when all Hades broke lose. They all started to argue with each other. Thunder roared outside and I'm pretty sure the sea was doing a huge wave._

_Suddenly the doors opened with a loud bang. And everything quiet down. And all was silent. We head the sound of sandals before we saw who it was. And it was the last person we would expect._

…_..Bella._

**Annabeth P.O.V**

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe it's rude to talk about people behind their back don't you think?" Bella announced walking with her head held high looking at all of us.

"How the Hades did you get out!" Clarisse screeched fuming. We had tested the cage and locked six Ares campers including Clarisse inside to make sure it was reliable. And no one could escape. So I guess Clarisse was made that Bella was here and not in the cage.

"I got out" Bella said, shrugging her shoulders like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I heard one of the gods snicker but they quickly covered it with a cough.

Poseidon suddenly shifted to mortal size and gave Bella a hug. Holding her tightly. Aw, that's so sweet. Why couldn't all parents be like that.

"Bella are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" Poseidon asked her hold he at arms distance checking her for any injuries.

"Father your embarrassing me. I'm not little anymore you don't have to worry" Bella said scrunching her noise in annoyance. That's odd. Expressing your feeling to your child is highly abnormal for the gods, but being the over protective parent that's all ways watching their every move is almost impossible. Maybe Bella meant something else and I'm over thing things. Yeah, that must be it.

"I'm just relieved that your alright" Lord Poseidon told her.

Ares cleared his throat rudely, "Now if your done with your mushy feelings, I'd like to go back to the topic. She still needs a trial" he said in an bored tone. Lady Aphrodite gave him a glare and *Humphed* crossing her arms across her chest.

"He's right. As much as this scene is touching she must still have a trial" Lady Demeter spoke up breaking the silence. All the other gods nodded in agreement. Except for Lord Poseidon and mother. Why didn't mother want Bella to have a trial? I thought that she hated Poseidon? And sense she's none to fund of Percy, doesn't she hate Bella too?

Bella set a soothing hand on Lord Poseidon and walked unto the middle of the room where a circle of gold light appeared. Every other few feet one of the Olympians symbols appeared until there was all twelve symbols.

Bella bit her lip nervously. And when she stepped into the circle of light Lady Artemis froze suddenly, after that Lady Hera, and Lady Demeter froze too in shock. Lady Aphrodite was smiling with a knowing smile, while Lord Poseidon looked mad and disappointed. All the other gods and goddess present looked confused at the other's reaction. And I was to. Why were they acting like that.

"Demi-gods, Cullen's leave us and wait in the corridor until Bella comes out." Lord Poseidon said hoarsely. We all bowed before leaving quickly.

Just as I was out the door I looked back and saw that they wasn't anymore light and Bella was crying on her knee's with Apollo's arms around her soothing her. The last thing I heard aside of Bella's sobs was Lord Poseidon's voice saying, "Who?"

**I know I know it's short but I am now writing the other fan-fic cross of Vampire Academy I've already wrote about 3 short chapter's, **_**but**_** I will not post them until the end of October to get a gead start. Because my teachers give me a lot of homework, especially because I have all honors classes or AP (Advanced Placement)) classes as some school's call them.**

**But I am hoping to update more before Wednesday. **

**Please review = )**


	27. REad! I'm SOO Sorry!

**OH my goodness i'm so sorry everyone! i acciedently posted the wrong chapter!Super sorry! May i ask your forgiveness! Sorry if i confused anyone**

"_Demi-gods, Cullen's leave us and wait in the corridor until Bella comes out." Lord Poseidon said hoarsely. We all bowed before leaving quickly._

_Just as I was out the door I looked back and saw that they wasn't anymore light and Bella was crying on her knee's with Apollo's arms around her soothing her. The last thing I heard aside of Bella's sobs was Lord Poseidon's voice saying, "Who?"_

**Bella/Beth P.O.V.**

I couldn't take it anymore I fell down on the floor sobbing my heart out. Apollo came down in mortal form and rapped his arms around me. "Sh, it's okay, Sh"

I thought it was all going to be alright, but the truth was that it wasn't. He didn't even now for goodness sake! I know that Artemis knew that I lost my V card, because she's the goddess of maidenhood. Aphrodite knows I don't hold my V card any more because she's the goddess of sexuality. But Auntie Hera, Auntie D, and Dad were the only ones who actually knew. Aunt Hera knew because she was the goddess of motherhood **(A/N: I don't know if that's really true but I heard it somewhere) **, Aunt Demeter and Dad knew because they were the patron god/goddess of fertility.

"Who?" My dad asked me not bothering to explain to anyone else. "Who!" he said again putting more force and power into the word.

"Hold up. Who, what?" My mom asked looking around.

"She lost her V card" Aphrodite snickered laughing at my dad's over protectiveness. "Poseidon, we all knew this was about to happen since the day she was born. She's _so_ beautiful. Even as a baby" Aphro let out a sigh thinking about the past.

"That is not why I'm mad! You don't think I knew that would happen eventually since the minute she was born!" Dad was roaing in rage at this point.

"Poseidon, brother. Clam your self, and tell us the problem. Because the rest of us don't know a clue what's going on" Uncle Z ordered my dad. But father didn't say anything he instead started pacing.

"Poseidon, tell me what's wrong that's my daughter we're talking about!" mom placed a hand on dad's shoulder on the she shrugged off.

"Ezabeth is NOT your daughter _Athena _and she never will be!" Dad yelled at her. That instantly quiet us down in shock. Even I stopped crying and just stared at father with my eyes wide. Oh-Oh big mistake dad.

Mom looked hurt for a second then her expression turned into range. "Don't you dare tell me who I did or did not give birth to!" Mom's helmet suddenly appeared next to her along wither her spear and her shield.

"Well it's the truth is it not. Everyone knows it! _You_ didn't conceived Beth! Minerva did!" Dad yelled at her throwing his hands up. If the last mistake was big this was HUGE!

"Oh so your saying that I didn't have Beth but Minerva did" My mom asked with an angry tone folding her hands across her chest.

"Exactly!"

"Just stop both of you! You always act like an old married couple!" Apollo yelled at them having enough. "Your so selfish that you don't put your quarrels aside even when your daughter is in pain!"

Mom and Dad quickly looked ashamed. But then glared at each other. Mom came next to me at pulled me out of Apollo's arms and into her's. "What's wrong Betsy? Since your _father_" she spat the word in disgust, "Don't want to tell me, how about you do?" she asked brushing my hair behind my ear.

Dad stood behind her looking at me. As well as everyone else. "I'm pregnant" I whispered so softly that they had trouble hearing me. But heard me all the same. I felt mom stiffen, as well as everyone else that didn't already know.

Mom swallowed hard and gave me a tight smile. After breathing deeply she turned back her attention to me. "Well we all knew this was going to happen eventually. But not so soon" She muttered.

"Ah! I'm going to be an auntie! We need to prepare a room and - Oh! We haven't had a baby in this family since Beth!" Aphro squealed in delight already up from her throne running around like a wild chicken with their head cut off.

"Aphrodite, daughter calm down. There's still some matter's to discuss" Uncle Z told her. "What exactly are you planning to do Beth?" he asked me.

"I haven't really thought of it yet. I just barely found out yesterday, I think." I said unsure "But I think I'm going to keep it" I looked at mom and she nodded approvingly.

"Now Beth I'm going to ask you a more personal question. Is the father mortal or a god?" Uncle Z asked. Oh, this was the part I whished I could skip and avoid.

"Um, neither" I answered in a squeaky voice. Almost everyone seemed confused, every except for Aphro that is. She was dancing around chanting "I knew it, I knew it" making fist pumps in the air.

Taking a deep breath again mom asked, "Beth what do you mean, 'neither?"

"Um he's a vampire" I said this time squeakier then before.

Ares booming laughter filled the room. "Of course! Only Beth would try such a thing like that. Why go mortal when you have a vampire at hand" he laughed some more. But seeing that I wasn't laughing with him he turned serious. "You were kidding right?"

I slowly shook my head 'No'. and his face turned mad. "I'm going to kill that mother -" he got cut off my Uncle Z who gave him a warning glare.

"Well I for one think it's bad a**" Hermes suddenly said earning him a few weird looks. "Oh _come on,_ no one can see how cool a demi-god born to one of the most - if not the MOST powerful goddess and a vampire be? Not only would it be super powerful, but they would more likely be immortal too." seeing that everyone was in deep thought he groaned "really non of you thought about that? They will be one heck of a fighter"

Everyone stayed silent after that. I pretty much didn't think of that either. Would it be mortal or immortal? Hopefully immortal because I don't think I could bear with losing them.

"We have to discuss this later, then. But right now the demi-gods are waiting for Beth and we don't need them anymore suspicious then they already are." Uncle Z announced standing up. "Beth take care. We don't want anything bad happen to you or my little great-nephew or niece" he said giving me a smile. Which I returned. It feels good to be back with my family. Even though it doesn't last long. Mom kissed my forehead and murmured a quick goodbye before trailing behind Uncle Z. It's weird sometimes that I call his uncle because in some ways he is also my grandfather. It's weird because when in Roman form he's grandpa and in Greek form he's Uncle.

After everyone left dad came over to me and just stood in front of me. Staring down at the floor I mumbled, "Please don't be mad at me, I'm sorry"

I was surprised that he have me a tight bear hug. "I can never be mad at you, Betsy. I'm mad that my little girl is all grown up now" he mumbled into my hair.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Beth"

"I have a confession to make"

He sighed, "Shoot away"

"Don't -"

"Um sir we have a problem at the castle" Prince, one of my dad's official's, came in.

"I'll get right to it. Just a second." then turning back to me.

"it's okay, I know it's your job. The mortal cant sirvive 10.0 earthquakes and hurricane's at the same time. I'll tell you another time" I said pushing toward Prince.

"promise?" He asked.

Laughing "Promise, just like the old times" I said. If it only _was_like the old times, things wouldn't be so difficult.

**Shorter then usual **_**again**_** I know, I know. But when your reading this then I'm probably going to be almost finished with the next chapter. **

**Hm, what was Beth going to confess? And What is the baby going to be Immortal or Mortal? The world may never now. Well at least not right now. Because later on surely they might.**

*****How many of you have a twitter account? I was thinking about making one. For this fan-fic. What do you think? Good idea or bad?**

**Anyway, please REVIEW = )**


	28. The blue Cow's having Babies!

**fOR anyone that has already read this chapter, just ignore it and wait till tomorow for the next one. Thanks for ready. And i am really truley sorry for the mess up. **

_**Recap:**_

"_I have a confession to make"_

_He sighed, "Shoot away"_

"_Don't -"_

"_Um sir we have a problem at the castle" Prince, one of my dad's official's, came in. _

"_I'll get right to it. Just a second." then turning back to me._

"_it's okay, I know it's your job. The mortal cant survive 10.0 earthquakes and hurricane's at the same time. I'll tell you another time" I said pushing toward Prince._

"_promise?" He asked._

_Laughing "Promise, just like the old times" I said. If it only was__like the old times, things wouldn't be so difficult._

**Beth/Bella P.O.V.**

I was waiting until the doors went _Ding_ again. Whipping away the tear I tried to look clam. When the doors finally did go _DING _I saw the cabin leaders and the Cullen's all in the lounge waiting for me.

"What do you think they're doing to her? She already took long!" Percy exclaimed. He was pacing back and froth with Annabeth trailing behind him trying to calm him down.

"I'm sure they're just going over things" Annabeth tried to calm him down.

Edward was the first one to notice I was there. His head snapped up and he was suddenly in front of me. Almost squishing me to death. "I thought they did something to you" He murmured in my hair. I cant talk. If I do I fear that my voice will crack and I would break down.

When Edward finally let go of me Alice was next squishing me to. Then the rest of the Cullen's, excluding Rosalie which came to me as a shock. After they all hugged me I turned toward the demi-gods. Who's faces showed no emotion.

"I'm not guilty. I don't know what Percy and Nico saw but they must've gotten confused because I have no idea what you all are talking about" I told them, shrugging my shoulders as if it didn't bother me. But in truth I was hurting from the inside.

It was silent after that. Well until someone coughed behind us. Turning around I saw Hermes there with his hat which was getting weird looks from by passers. "I was told to take you all back to camp. Now if you'd please just follow me" he said walking toward the center of the room. "Alright now, I need you to hold hand and form a circle."

I took his hand and held out my hand to Alice. Edward wanted to be next to me and looked hurt for choosing Alice instead. It wasn't that I didn't want to be next to him its just that I want to keep him safe. And if dad found out that my child's father is Edward then dad would kill him. Something I cant have. I love him so much it hurts. But I know that one day we will eventually be apart forever. And I have a feeling that the day is coming soon.

We were sucked into a bright light and I felt like I was falling. I had an urge to drop Alice's hand but I knew that the rest would fall somewhere. "Alright don't let go!" Hermes shouted.

Soon after we dropped outside of the camp. Everyone -except for Hermes and Me - fell on their bum. I suddenly had an urge to laugh at their faces. While they fell, Hermes and I landed somewhat gracefully. What can I say practice makes prefect. Like my mother used to tell me.

They all got up and groaned. And I couldn't help but laugh at them. It was hilarious. "Hardy-Har-Har I'll be laughing when I push you off a cliff" Clarisse threaten me. Which made me laugh even more. My side was hurting now.

"Aw! My dress!" Selena's Puff ball dress - 10th Anniversary and her Juliette rainwear coat now had grass and mud stains. Well that should teach her not to wear designer cloths at camp, and there goes around $500. Not like she would actually care.

Clarisse looked at her and snickered. Selena noticed that everyone was looking at her amused so she *Humphed* and stopped into the camp. When she was out of sight everyone broke out laughing.

"Why-Why am I feeling so -"Percy tried to say but laughter kept on hitting him.

"Jasper - Stop" Alice's I swear if she could've cried she would be right now.

"It's not me!" Jasper responded. Hermes was the only one not affected by the laughing decease. And he was staring at me with a knowing look. Then I suddenly realized that it was me! Crap. Sometimes I whish that all the gods hadn't blessed me with their power when I was born. Who am I kidding! I love having all this power.

I stopped laughing soon after and took deep breaths trying to calm myself. Then everyone else stopped laughing soon too. "What was that?" Annabeth asked, looking around.

"What was what?" Kimberly (Demeter's cabin counselor) asked confused.

"Why were we all laughing?" Annabeth asked again.

I shrugged my shoulders pretending that I didn't know. Looking confused Percy rubbed the back of his neck thinking. "Hey is that cow blue?" he suddenly asked.

"What?" I didn't know what he was talking about. Looking around I did see a blue cow. "What the heck!"

"Cool! I'm going to take a picture with it!"

"Yeah mate! Totally!" Travis and Conner yelled out while running toward the cow.

When they were about 50 feet from the cow we heard them scream, "Mother Beeper!" and ran back as fast as they could.

They passed us and ran straight into camp. "Well that's weird" Annabeth said, looking at to were they went. They suddenly came back with buckets.

"Boys what are you doing?" Hermes asked amused of his son's reactions.

"The cow-"

"The _blue_ cow-"

"It's having-"

"Little blue-"

"cows!" Travis and Conner exclaimed. I don't how twins do it?It always amazes me. Apollo and Artemis didn't really do it so much because they were always fighting.

I've seen cows give birth and many other things too. And let me say they aren't the most beautiful thing to watch. We looked at each other, including Hermes and he just shrugged like it didn't matter. Poor cow, it's going to have Travis and Conner with her during labor.

When we were close to the cow, we noticed that in fact it was blue. Like sky blue. But that wasn't the weirdest part. It's eye's were red and violet. Literally, one red eye and one violet eye.

"I'm going to leave, Travis, Conner, everyone else" Hermes said nodding to everyone before leaving in a bright light.

"I never get used to that" Percy mumbled to himself.

"Ah, I was wondering when my _father_ would leave" a voice came from behind us, spiting at the word 'father' like it was disgusting. I saw the demi-gods freeze.

Turning around I saw a boy that had Hermes's san colored hair, with 6 other people flanking him. "Give up Luke, your outnumbered" Percy said looking at him. I saw something in his eye's that I couldn't understand. It was like hurt and betrayal but at a whole different level.

"Oh really?" Luke snickered. And all of a sudden we were surrounded. Ah, my life just keeps on getting better and better.

"You all can still join the Titan Lord, I'm still holding up the offer" He said looking at all off us, but his eyes landing on Selena few seconds more. Alright I _know_ some things wrong. Aphro sorry but I need to do some snooping in your cabin.

"As if" I snorted. What? I couldn't help it. Especially with these hormones going up and down.

Luke looked over at me cooking his head to the side, "So I'm guessing you're the infamous daughter of Poseidon that's everyone's talking about"

"The one and only" I answered laughing.

"That's what you think" he told me laughing at my now shocked face. How the freaking Hades does he know about me! Almost no mortal knew! Because it was too dangerous. There was a riot on trying to capture me when I was about 5, and when there was a celebration of my birth. Mortals tried to kidnap me to use against the gods. The old Romanian vampire 'royalty' tried to do that to, but thank goodness they never succeeded.

"You're lying" I told him. Making him laugh even more.

"You wouldn't believe how right I am. The gods are untrustworthy and filthy. Their time to rule has passed and now it's ours. Join us in our victory" he said holding out his hand towards me. Looking around at everyone, and then slowly stepped out toward him. When I reached him I acted as if I was going to give him my hand, but instead stomped on his foot and turned around again heading back with our group, with a grand triumphant smirk on my face. "As if" I called over my shoulder.

I suddenly felt someone grab my arm and whisper into my ear, "Your really shouldn't of done that" before I was plunged into darkness.

**Alright so I hope you like it, and it's not **_**too**_** boring. I'll try better for the next chapter. (Which I will post tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. **

**Please REVIEW = ) and wait at least a day to read the other chapter.**


	29. Oracle Doesn't want Chiron to know?

**I hope that no one's confused anymore I am really truly sorry and shamed of my boo-boo. Sorry a million times sorry! Please forgive me. And thanks for everyone/anyone that's reviewed. These weeks and every chapter i post is for you! Thanks.**

_**Recap:**_

"_You're lying" I told him. Making him laugh even more._

"_You wouldn't believe how right I am. The gods are untrustworthy and filthy. Their time to rule has passed and now it's ours. Join us in our victory" he said holding out his hand towards me. Looking around at everyone, and then slowly stepped out toward him. When I reached him I acted as if I was going to give him my hand, but instead stomped on his foot and turned around again heading back with our group, with a grand triumphant smirk on my face. "As if" I called over my shoulder._

_I suddenly felt someone grab my arm and whisper into my ear, "You really shouldn't of done that" before I was plunged into darkness._

**Annabeth P.O.V**

"Bella!" I screamed running forward to were she was just a second ago. But she wasn't there anymore Neither was Luke. And the rest of the traitors left, retreating into the woods. Something dark and creepy had wrapped it self around them and disappeared. This cant be happening! Just when we know that Bella isn't a spy, BAM she gets kidnapped

I looked over at Percy and he was just frozen, looking at the place where Bella had just been. Stupid, Stupid girl. She just had to make fun of Luke didn't she! Ah!

Kicking the dirt with my shoes I sat down putting my face between my hands. "We have to tell Chiron" I said after a minute.

Everyone nodded and started walking back to camp. Percy came over to me and helped me up. We walked toward camp looking back as if Bella would appear all of a sudden.

When we entered camp everyone was giving us strange looks because of out faces, but I believe that they were curious about Bella. And why she hadn't come back.

Walking in the big seeing that Chiron wasn't their playing poker or something like always I walked back into the office, with Percy and the rest trailing behind me.

"Oh, good-good your back - Where's Bella?" Chiron asked seeing that we were here. But strangely not looking at us still working on whatever was on his desk.

"Luke took her" Percy whispered. I think that he is going to burst out in tears any second now. But he was tough and didn't let it out.

Chiron's head snapped toward us, "What did you say?"

"Luke took her. We were out side of camp and them we saw a blue cow having babies and we went over to it-"

"Yeah, then when our dad left-"

"Luke appeared with like 6 other demi-gods-"

"But when Annabeth told him that he was out numbered-"

"We were suddenly surrounded-"

"Then Luke asked Bella to join him-"

"And she cocky as ever acted like she was agreeing-"

"But then she stomped on his foot and headed back towards us-"

"But that's when a black swirl-y thing went around Luke and her and it disappeared-"

"With them-" Conner and Travis explained to Chiron doing their twin thing.

"You say a black spirally thing?" He asked looking at the camp through the window. We all nodded. ""ο θεός δεν πρόκειται να είναι ευτυχής γι 'αυτό" He muttered under his breath. But I understood perfectly. Why would the god's not be happy about this? I mean sure Poseidon will be pretty mad, but the other's don't really care about other demi-gods except for their own.

"Percy, since it's your sister I am giving you a quest to rescue her. Go consult the oracle" Chiron told him. Percy nodded leaving. We all started to go out too. "Annabeth stay please" Chiron asked me, motioning me over.

"Yes Chiron?" I asked confused.

"Annabeth swear to me that what ever happens on that quest that you will keep Percy in check" he asked me.

"Of course, you don't need to ask me. But if it makes you happy, I swear on the river Styx that I will keep an eye on Percy to make sure he doesn't do anything too crazy" I said hearing the thunder roar above.

"Thank you Annabeth you may leave now" he said nodding, "Annabeth, May I ask you of a favor?"

"Sure"

"Please take Amintah back to her owners cabin" he said nodding toward the kitty that was playing with a piece of string in the corner. "Of course" I picked Amintah up and walked toward the Poseidon cabin to leave her.

I took extra long because I walked the long way, petting Amintah. She's such a lovely kitty. I didn't think I took that long, but it seems that I did because Percy was already in his cabin packing, when I arrived. "Hey, Chiron asked me to bring her back" I told him, setting Amintah on Bella's bed. Amintah looked around and jumped off running around the cabin. She stopped at my feet and let out a cute cry.

"Ignore her, she does that when Bella's not here" Percy told me looking under his bed for something. Amintah looked over at Percy and ran towards him. Percy seeing that Amintah was going toward him quickly got up and jumped on his bed. "Stay, Stay" he said pointing at Amintah.

"So what did the oracle tell you?" I asked. Percy's faced turned into confusion.

"It was so weird. When I went up there she was already….um Awake? Will yeah, and then she told me that the answer I seek isn't as important as what she was going to tell me" He told me.

"What exactly did she say?" I asked. This is weird the oracle has never moved before she was asked a question.

"The answer you seek is not as important as you think. And then she went into her little trace and said,

'At sunrise in mid fall

Will a child be born

Out of revenge or love

Should this child fall

Take with her the glorious days

Of the Olympian reign

And leave the world with an awakened fate'

But then she snapped out the trace and said 'Don't let our goddess fall or else even the Titan lord's power will not wake'" he said running a hand through his hair.

"Strange, have you told Chiron yet?" he looked at me as if I just told him that titan lord turned good.

"Um, no I forgot" He said quickly looking away.

"Percy is there something you didn't tell me?"

"NO!- No, why would you think that?" he stammered.

"Percy" I warned, glaring at him. He still didn't look at me.

"Fine, but you have to swear not to tell Chiron" he mumbled.

I hesitated for a minute. It couldn't be that bad could it? "Yeah sure"

"The oracle told me not to tell Chiron, because the gods want to keep it from him" He whispered, looking around as if someone might hear.

"Are you sure that she said that?" Why would the gods keep this from Chiron? Percy just nodded his head.

"I'm going to pack okay?" I told him walking toward the door.

"Who told you that you were coming?" Percy asked me joking.

"Oh, shut up seaweed brain. You know you cant live without me" I hear him laugh when I shut the door.

**I'll post more tomorrow, when it's Percy's Birthday. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you like it. alot of questions are arising now. Any questions just REVIEW and ask them don't be shy.**

**Please REVIEW! thanks = )**


	30. Stupid Idiot Son of Hermes

**Today is Percy's Birthday = ) so whish him a happy b-day.!**

_**Recap:**_

"_The oracle told me not to tell Chiron, because the gods want to keep it from him" He whispered, looking around as if someone might hear._

"_Are you sure that she said that?" Why would the gods keep this from Chiron? Percy just nodded his head._

"_I'm going to pack okay?" I told him walking toward the door._

"_Who told you that you were coming?" Percy asked me joking._

"_Oh, shut up seaweed brain. You know you cant live without me" I hear him laugh when I shut the door._

**Beth/Bella P.O.V.**

"Ugh" I groaned, rubbing my head. I sat up and realized that I wasn't in my cabin. What the f*ck! Where am I? Looking around I saw that I was in what seemed to be a fancy hotel suite. Except that I could _feel_ the water surrounding me. _And_ there wasn't any windows.

Getting up I walked around the bed, toward the door on the far end. "I wouldn't do that is I was you" a voice said from the dark corner were the fireplace was lit. I recognized that voice from somewhere. Just where?

Whoever it was it got up from the chair there and toward me. I could see who it was. Luke. The stupid idiot freaking -did I mention idiot?-that knocked me out. "Where am I?" I asked looking around to calculate my options.

"On a cruise ship" he replied shrugging his shoulders. "The gods are not to be trusted"

"On a cruise ship? You are really stupid aren't you?" I laughed at him. He kidnapped me and his idea was to take me to a cruise ship! I'm a daughter of Poseidon for goodness sake! He really is an idiot!

"I did some research, and I found out something interesting" he said walking in a circle around me.

"Yeah, so what if you got some dirt on me? I don't care" I scoffed at him, knowing he didn't have anything on me, because I wasn't even ME!

"Oh really? So you wouldn't care if I went to camp and told them that Isabella Swan died when she was 5?" I froze. How the heck did he know that! No one, well almost no one knew about that. Not even Aphro knew about that until I told her.

"What are you talking about?" Acting stupid I asked.

"Acting stupid I see" he paused for a second seeing that I still _looked_ confused, "You really don't know do you? And I thought that you where in it! This is exactly why they have to be stopped!"

"I don't know, 'what'?"

"They lied to you! Cant you see? They told you that you were someone that had died!" he exclaimed laughing. While he was telling me all this, I summoned my dagger Ōkeanos.

When he turned around, I saw my chance and attacked him. Only to be surprised when we caught my hand that had my dagger and twisted it. Ouch, that hurt, My dagger sensing that I was in danger started to glow, with my godly power. And I saw Luke's eye's go wide. I quickly dropped to a crouch, seeing that he was distracted, and rolled between is legs, ending up next to the Chimney. Well I gotta do what I gotta do. Summoning Hephaestus's fire power -like I call it- and threw some fire at Luke. But lucky for him he snapped out of his shock and moved just in time, and for the fire to barely burned him. "Ezabeth, the Titan lord warned me about you" he smiled at me. One word to explain it, creepy. Especially with that scar on his face.

"The Titan Lord knows nothing about me" I hissed at his, tempting to turn into my divine from. But that would be a distraction and he would be able to hurt me deeply in those few seconds I was trance forming.

"Really?" he asked amuse, "He would be sad to hear about your quality time together meant nothing to you" I didn't respond. I was young and foolish back then. Always going after the thrill of excitement and danger.

"I'd love to stay and _chat_ some more but I'm afraid that I do have a life" I ran at him like I was going to battle but at the last second I jumped over the bed and behind him. I summoned some 6 point throwing stars dipped with venom on the tip. I threw two at him satisfied when it hit him in the leg and shoulder. He dropped down in pain. Already sweating, because the pain was unbearable.. "You feel your insides burning don't you" I approached him with a smile on my face. Feels goods winning a battle.

But then he did something that surprised me. He smiled up at me and stood up. I looked him over and saw the stars where still attached on him. But he pulled them out. What? That prick!

"No. Not at all." He said, still smiling.

"You dipped in the river Styx!" I exclaimed. Fantastic this is going to make it much harder to kill him. Well I like a good challenge. But I have to be careful. I don't want my first baby to die.

"Surprise!" he said. I hate this kid. Seriously! What's going on in the small peanut size brain of his? I'm hungry. Wow that was a strange thought. I _really_ need a vacation after this. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A girl came in and I did a double take. Nicole?

"Luke, there's been a difficulty" she told him. But she had an accent. Russian maybe? I kept on looking at her and I think it pissed her off a bit. "Take a picture it last longer"

"Nicole?" I asked unsure.

"Maggie" she corrected. Maggie. I've heard that name from somewhere. It's short for what?

"What's it short for?" I asked.

"Magaska" Maggie muttered as if she whished that she didn't have that name.

"Magaska, Alaska. I'm going to call you Alaska. Since it seems that your heart is as cold as Alaska and it rhymes with your names" I said with a smile. She glared at me.

"Now, now girls you don't have to fight with each other" Luke said, snapping me out of my curiosity. I growled at him when he took a step forward.

"Now Ezabeth, you wouldn't want to make a mistake now would you? Outside that door is about" he seemed to think, "Hm, about 30 monster or so. That are very angry for being stuck in Tartarus. You wouldn't want to go out there now would you?"

"Try me" I answered glaring at him looking between Alaska and him making sure they wouldn't want to make a move.

"Maggie, stand in front of the door" Luke commanded seeing that I was eyeing it. Stupid, stupid boy. Doesn't he know gods can leave when ever they please? I rolled my eyes at him and sat on the bed. They were just starring at me. And I get bored easily, so I summoned a green Apple jolly rancher lollypop. And started to suck on it.

"How did you do that?" Alaska asked me her eyes wide, looking at the lollypop I was sucking on.

"Jealous?" I asked teasingly laughing..

"Who's your _parent_?" she asked in disgust.

"The goddess of cotton candy" I replied sarcastically. Laughing out loud when her face twisted with confusion.

"Ignore her, she's feisty because I brought her here" Luke told Alaska. Glancing my way.

"Who is she then?" She asked confused.

"Lady Ezabeth of Olympus,_ not_ at your service" I said, jumping off the bed and stretching. What the heck, Luke knows who I am anyway. it's not like he's going to keep it a secret anyway. Alaska face looked as if she was even more confused. If that's possible.

"She's lying. She's a daughter of Poseidon and she took that lollypop from her pocket when you weren't looking" Luke said, convincing her that I was a demi-god. Why did he just do that? Alright something's definitely wrong with this kid. First he threatens me of tell my secret and now he's telling her that I'm a demi-god?

"What's wrong with Princess Andromeda?" Luke suddenly asked Alaska. Princess Andromeda? Seriously! That's what he named the boat. How ironic.

"What? Oh! Right, right. We are being attacked" She said. As soon as she did, Luke looked at her incredulously.

"And you just barely told me!" he yelled at her.

"I-I got distracted" she stumbled. I could tell she was afraid.

Luke passed me and headed toward the door and once both he and Alaska were out he turned back at me. "Stay here" he warned. When he shut the door I scoffed. As if. I cant wait to get out of here.

I closed my eyes and imagined Olympus. I felt the falling sensation and when it stopped I opened my eyes I expected to be home but instead I was next to the rail of the boat. Oh well at least I got out of that room. I climbed over the rail, and stood getting ready to jump. My hair was whipping around because of the wind which made it hard for me to look back, but when I was able to see I saw Luke glaring at me and commanding some monsters to stop me. Then I saw… Percy? To late to go back and help him the monsters were almost next to me, so I jumped.

**I hope you like this chapter. If you have any questions just ask. Hopefully i will post more tomorow.**

**Please review = ).**


	31. Memories in the Wind

_**Recap:**_

_I felt the falling sensation and when it stopped I opened my eyes I expected to be home but instead I was next to the rail of the boat. Oh well at least I got out of that room. I climbed over the rail, and stood getting ready to jump. My hair was whipping around because of the wind which made it hard for me to look back, but when I was able to see I saw Luke glaring at me and commanding some monsters to stop me. Then I saw… Percy? To late to go back and help him the monsters were almost next to me, so I jumped._

**Chapter 31: Beth/Bella P.O.V**

I felt like I was home when I sliced through the water. For any non-child of Poseidon the water would be ice cold. But since I am I feel normal. I saw father away, not looking back. But I did when I felt something drop into the water. Looking back I saw to dark figures swimming toward me. Nope, I do NOT intend being captured again. Not a bit. With my hair floating around me I swan faster, heading towards father's castle.

When I arrived I was exhausted. "Looks who's here" Claudia, a kitchen servant sneered at me. Confused I looked around and then noticed that I was in Bella form.

"Claudia, I don't have time for this. I'm to tired to explain right now" I sighed rubbing my eyes trying not to go to sleep.

"My lady isn't happy do find out that her husband had yet another affair. Even though you are a daughter of my Lord, doesn't mean-" she continued as I yawned and walked toward ball room where I knew my father or at least Amphitrite or Triton would be.

"Where do you think your going?" Claudia, growled going in front of me trying to stop me.

"Fine, you don't want me to go in there? Then tell me where my father is?" I asked her putting my hands on my hip.

"He went up to Olympus" She said simply. If I wasn't this tired I would be ripping her throat open by now.

"Details Claudia, details" I said, yawning. She was about to reply when her face twisted into confusion.

"I never told you my name" She said slowly looking into my eyes. Rolling them, I told her, "Yes you did, _long_ time ago"

Looking at the clock that ticked above the entrance door I sighed. It was already 6:25. What a long day.

"No, no I didn't" she shook her head. My stomach grumbled all of a sudden.

"What ever I don't have time for this, I need to eat anyway. So why don't you go make your self useful and make me something to eat. Tritons always grumpy when there isn't food" I said over my shoulder walking towards my flat intending to get some rest until supper is ready.

I passed some gardens when I realized that Triton was stuck at Camp. And since father was in Olympus he wouldn't come anytime soon. And I'm _not_ going to chat with Amphitrite because she's not a big fan of me since I dyed her hair blue after I heard some mortal farmers say how lovely her blue hair is. It wasn't really my fault. I was just innocently helping Auntie D with the harvest season. So when I came back to the castle and decided that it was a good idea to turn her hair blue. Didn't turn out to be a good idea after all.

I passed Tritons room and kept walking. But stopped when I heard a loud crash. Walking backwards I noticed that the door was opened by a inch. I peered in bending back. I saw things being thrown around. I pushed the door open to be surprised that no one was there. There was suddenly a gush of wind and I turned around hearing whispers in the wind. Alright that was freaky. With wide eyes I stepped back.

"Beth, take care"

"She's just a baby she cant hurt anyone!"

"Mama, I don't want to leave"

"Take her to Tartarus"

"For doing this to my granddaughter I curse you"

"As if old hag you know nothing"

"Ezabeth, you will suffer the same fate as my Nina one day you will see. You _and _your immortal lover"

"Ah!" I fall onto the floor on my knees. Covering my ears in process. What is this? I can hear the past. I almost forgot about the curse that old hag gave me. But the first voice said 'take care'. It sounded so much like… no it cant be. She's asleep and will stay like that hopefully for a long time.

The wind stopped and there was an eerie calmness in the air. I cant stay here. Getting up I couldn't bare look into the room , so I ran back toward the garden I passed.

There I found the water fountain in which I used to play in as a child. Sitting on the edge I looked around and saw that no one was near. Satisfied I turned back into my divine form. Sighing I yawned once again before laying down and drifting to sleep.

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

"What do you mean she's not here!" Percy yelled at Luke throwing the nearest vase. Luke's 'army' had already cornered us next to the rail of the second floor of the ship. Percy would must likely survive the fall but the rest of us is a whole different answer.

"For the millionth of time she's not here! Did you see her here when you were doing your pathetic 'rescue mission'? Of course you didn't. She left before you could even start it!" Luke yelled back. I heard something splash from the water behind us. So I carefully looked without drawing any attention. Is that rainbow?

"I wouldn't try doing that if I was you Annabeth. Little Bella tried and I'm not quite sure if she survived" I looked back at Luke who was smiling at me. Well I wouldn't call it quite smiling because it was….creepy.

"Bella jumped?" Clarisse asked looking over the rail. She seemed shocked seeing rainbow there, but then she composed her self. "that punk has guts" he grumbled under her breath.

"I'd love to keep chatting but it seems I have an army to run, so if you don't mind" Luke then turned to some monsters "Take care of them" he said before walking away. With out turning back.

"How many are there exactly?" I whispered, inching away even though my back was already against the rail.

"Around 50" Percy mumbled back not likening the odds of this. Then I saw the most horrific thing in my life, a big, ugly, hairy…SPIDER! "Ah!" I screamed. I'm pretty sure that my eyes were as wide as my brain is smart.

"Annabeth, snap out of it. We don't have time for this" Percy gripped my forearm and pulled my closer to him. He's eyes were darting back and froth across the sea of monsters in front of us. He then looked behind us toward the ocean. "You all know how to swim right?"

"Not a chance I am not going to mess up this hairdo" Selena complained looking toward the ocean.

"To bad" that caught me by surprise. One of the Cullen family vampires, grabbed a screaming Selena by the waist and threw her into the water. Seconds later a now drenched Selena popped onto the surface screaming profanities at Rosalie who just laughed.

"Well seems like we're not going to die after all" Grover murmured looking at a still screaming Selena.

I looked toward the spider. Nope not a chance I turned around and jumped without telling anyone. When I fell into the water I hear a few more splashes, I looked back and saw that everyone was already off the boat and into the water. I looked up toward the boat and saw that the monsters were now looking at us. Well they were more like growling at us.

"Start swimming that way" Percy pointed toward the horizon, were so far I couldn't see anything. "And we should be on the shoreline before sunset" Why is he only smart in water? Why couldn't he be like this all the time..

"Or we can swim the other way and reach Spain in like a million years or so" I spoke too soon. He's seaweed brain both on and off land.

"I'll choose the shoreline" I told him giving him an incredulous look.

"I was just saying the options" he shrugged. I splashed him with water. Bad idea, he made a small wave which splashed me _and_ pulled me around 5 feet away from them and toward the direction of the shoreline. Of course! We can go Wave catching until the shore line! Why haven't I thought of that before?

"Percy your a genius!" I yelled swimming back toward him.

"I know I am" he told me with a cocky smile, then he turned confused, "Why am I a genius again?" He asked.

"Because you can make waves that can take us faster toward the shoreline!" I exclaimed hugging him. I saw him blush, aw he's so cute. Wait, what! Annabeth snap out of it. I let go of him quickly. And looked at the rest. They all nodded wanting to get out of the freezing water as soon as possible.

"Fine, but hold your breath" Percy jokingly sighed. We all took a deep breath -well we all except for Percy- as were pushed away. After a few more tries of that we were a good mile away from Princess Andromeda. I looked around I saw that Rainbow was following us.

"Rainbow?" Percy asked. "Since when has he followed us?"

"Um, since we were on the ship" I told him. And he looked at me annoyed.

"And you didn't tell me?" he asked throwing his hands up. I seriously don't know how his doing it. It doesn't even look like he's tired.

"I thought you already knew" I shrugged. Well tried to anyway, because my joints were stiff because of the coldness.

"Rainbow do you think you can bring some of your friends to help us?" Percy asked him. The Cullen's that were with us looked at him like he lost his mind. Rainbow chirped happily and disappeared into the water.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"I think that was a 'yes'" Percy told me.

"Well how long will that thing take, because it's too freaking cold here" Clarisse shivered.

"I'm never going on a quest again" Selena muttered to her self. Trying to fix her hair. The Cullen's looked as godly as ever.

Rainbow then appeared with 4 of his 'friends'. Percy looked at the 5 of them and then at the ten of us. There was me, Grover, Clarisse, Selena, him, and then the 5 Cullen's.

"We can swim it the coldness doesn't bother us" the shortest Cullen told Percy. I think her name was Alice.

"Are you sure" Percy asked unsure. They all nodded.

"See you on the shore" She said before swimming off. And she was fast. The rest looked at us then mumbled 'bye' before going behind her.

"Or we can take turns" Percy mumbled to himself. I just rolled my eyes and swam toward one of Rainbow's friends, and got on. We waited until everyone was safely on , before heading toward shore.

Rainbow and his friends suddenly stopped when we reached the outer shore line. Percy told us that they couldn't go any farther because of the pollution. So we got off and told them thanks before swimming toward the coast.

Exhausted we finally reached the shore and fell onto the sand breathing heavily. We stayed there until some shadows appeared. "There you are. We were wondering when you'd arrive" Alice, once of the Cullen's said pulling me up. I just groaned. "You know the weirdest thing just happened. This guy, very cute by the way, came by and gave thins backpack, he told me you might need it" She said holding out a navy blue backpack.

I got it and zipped it open it was dry cloths and sandals and a comb. Selena peering over my shoulder saw the comb, and got it before I said anything. Thank the gods. I don't want to be wet all day long.

Lucky Percy was all dry from head to toe. I gave him the bag and saw him look through it before giving us a set of cloths each. Under the cloths were a few water bottles, a cell phone, and some cash. It was better to turn the cell phone off so we don't attract monsters.

We all took our cloths and walked toward the public restrooms. Let me say, they don't smell like the most wonderful place in the world. Not at all. Once I was done changing I threw my wet cloths in the trash and walked out finding Percy sitting on the bench looking out at the ocean.

"Where do you think she is?" He whispered, knowing that I sat next to him.

"I don't know Percy, maybe she's already at camp, safe and sound" I told him, trying to cheer him up. But I was almost sure that wasn't true. It would have been too hard. And since Bella is practically new at this there is more chance that she's dead then than she's alive.

"We should find somewhere to sleep tonight and then report back to Chiron in the morning" I put a soothing hand on his shoulder, then got up and walked toward the public phone that was next to the bathrooms. Under the phone was the Yellow Pages. And I looked though for a motel near by. When I found what I was looking for I tore out the page and walked back to Percy. Determined to find Bella before the sun's up.

**I hope you like this chapter. And the one's I've updated the past week. I think I'm going to update before Wednesday, hopefully. If not on Wednesday. I cant wait until Tuesday because of two things. One I'm going to have girl day out with my BFF **_**and**_** Bloodline & The Power of Six is going to be released that day. On top of that I have to pick up my books for school. Ugh, it start in a week and I am not looking forward to starting it. **

**Anyway please REVIEW! = )**


	32. Poor Birdie

_**Recap:**_

"_We should find somewhere to sleep tonight and then report back to Chiron in the morning" I put a soothing hand on his shoulder, then got up and walked toward the public phone that was next to the bathrooms. Under the phone was the Yellow Pages. And I looked though for a motel near by. When I found what I was looking for I tore out the page and walked back to Percy. Determined to find Bella before the sun's up._

Beth/Bella P.O.V.

I jolted awake gasping for air. What the heck? I had the weirdest dream, and what makes it weirder is that I'm a goddess, I'm not supposed to dream at all! I looked around and the clock struck 9. And I'm guessing it's p.m. not a.m. because it's dark.

Being underwater is different than being on land. For one thing it gets darker the farther you go. But fathers castle is…what's the right word for it? Enchanted? Or something like that. It gets light at day and dark at night. I've always thought it was really cool.

Sh*t! I totally forgot, those weird whispers in the wind. Just thinking about them makes me want to shiver. Getting up and stretching I walked back towards the entrance. I don't feel like using my godly power to travel to Olympus right now. I'm just going go swim over Manhattan and take a _long _walk.

Half- way through swimming I got bored and decided just to pop up in Olympus. Wrong Decision.

"Yew, put some clothes on you two" I said covering my eyes. Finding Uncle Z and Auntie Hera almost naked in not a pretty sight for me.

"Um, were done Beth" Uncle Z said, with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

When I opened my eyes I saw both of them fully dressed. Now this is how I'm supposed to see them.

Auntie Hera was blushing tying to hide her face behind Uncle Z's shoulder, looking away. And I couldn't help but laugh at their reaction of me catching them.

"It didn't accrue to you that someone would just walk in here while you two" I motioned them with my hands, "doing the dirty?"

Uncle Z seemed to realize that and his eyes turned wide. Laughing again I walked away toward the door. I had an urge to tell them….oh what the heck. "Use protection you two!" I yelled over my shoulder laughing when I looked back and saw their red faces. What a family.

When the door shut behind me with a loud _BANG _I heard someone put the locks on. I was laughing all the way to the elevator. It was just so funny.

Not paying attention around me until the elevator I noticed that almost no one was here. Weird. Just some occasional nymphs and satyrs cleaning the gardens.

Pushing the button to the lobby I didn't think much of it. But I had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. I don't recall seeing any gods, at all. And that's weird because us gods always have something to do or mess around with. And Olympus is a good place to meet up and stuff.

Finally when the doors went _Ding_ I stepped out and since it was already around 9:30? There wasn't much people in the lobby. Walking out, I didn't notice anything strange, but I kept on walking toward the direction where Central Park is located. Not bothering to walk all the way over there I ducked into a dark alley, closed my eyes and thought of Central Park. I felt the falling sensation again and when I opened them I was in my favorite part of the park.

I walked over to one of the benches and sat down just looking at the lake. It was very relaxing. I wonder where are we going to move when a new century comes. Probably Los Angeles. Or Chicago. I couldn't imagine Hades living in Hawaii. He would probably be moved to Island Catalina or something. And then after that we would probably be moved to Japan or somewhere in Asia.

That's the bad part of being immortal. It's that you know that in a million years many generations of humans are going to be moving on. But your not. Your going to live forever, until the world ends. And even after that.

Someone sat next to me. I didn't pay much attention to who it was but when I looked over I had to roll my eyes. He seriously is my stalker isn't he? I noticed that the moon wasn't up anymore. Was I here that long? It's just a few minutes until the sun comes up. Wow, time fly's.

"What, are you stalking me or something. Why don't you just get a life and leave me alone" I yelled at him earning a few odd looks from some early bypassing joggers.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me what I want to know" he said calmly, as if we weren't enemy's.

"Just leave me alone. I wont tell you until you tell me where your Achilles heel is so I can kill you" I said faking sweetness. Even if he does tell me where his Achilles heel is I wont tell him anything. I feel sorry for Hermes for having such an idiot son who thinks that he can just kidnap me one day and talk to me as if nothing ever happened the other. And on top of that work with the Titan Lord.

I got up only to be pulled back down by him. Who the hell does he think he is! I was about to punch him in the face when someone else grabbed me other hand. Oh so this is how he wants to play huh. Well I can play dirty to. I imagined being behind them and I was behind him. I looked over at them and started running into the subway station. Oh no. Percy and Annabeth along with Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and _Rosalie_? And Clarisse, Selena and Grover with them.

I was about to run back up when they noticed me. If Luke comes down here I'm going to be in deep Sh*t.

"Um, Hi" I said scratching the top of my head. "No time to talk now, crazy idiot demi-gods following, and I think their drunk" I said running towards them and pulling on Percy's and Annabeth's hand toward the subway that had just arrived. To late I saw Luke at the top of the stairs looking mad. Oh, oh.

The doors closed and the subway left leaving me and the rest trapped between the tracks and Luke.

"Enough of running _Bella_ didn't your mommy tell you that it was rude to leave someone talking by them self's? Oh wait sorry I forgot you died before she even got a chance didn't you" He said loudly so everyone could hear walking down the steps.

Everyone looked confused. Well everyone on my side on their side they had freaky smiles on their faces. Freaky.

"Why don't you tell them how you tricked them into believing something your not, huh?" Luke, looked at me then at everyone else. Okay this is going to far. What's with him! First he tells Alaska that I'm a demi-god, now he's telling people that I died. This kid needs to go to the nuthouse.

"Luke are you drunk or something because it sounds like you are. I not dead, I'm right here. Living in flesh. And yes everyone I did have an accident when I was 5 but I survived, that's what people do" I said looking at Annabeth and Percy, and everyone else except the Cullen's.

Luke let out a laugh, "Yes that's why you are able to come back from the dead 12 years later? I don't think so. It's because your not who you say you are. Isn't that right _Ezabeth_?" Oh he's done it now. I cant wait to get my hands on him and do what Homer always does to Bart in the Simsons.

"Yep, he's defiantly on something right now" I mumbled making sure that they heard me but not making it obvious.

"Daughter of Poseidon?" he said.

"Yep, that's me right here" I said raising my hand, "But it's _Isabella_ not Ezabeth" I said rolling my eyes. _Liar._ A nagging voice said in my mind. Wow even my inner conscious is tired of all this.

"Then how did you get out? Even you demi-god friends and their monsters had trouble getting out. Now you were you were surrounded by a boat full of monsters got out all by your self? It's a little to unreal for me to believe." He said. Alright I got enough of this chatting I pulled out my dagger from my waistline where I 'kept' it. In reality I just summoned it but I had to look like a was just a demi-god.

"And that dagger where did you get it? Isn't that an owl?" he said pointing at my dagger. Oh I'm going to get him now, even if it means to puncher every piece of his body with my dagger I will do it.

"It was a gift" I hissed at him, threw the dagger at one of the nearest demi-god that was on his side and aimed right at the heart. Bingo Ōkeanos hit him straight on his 'heart' -I don't think he really had one- and he fell down on the floor dead. Score 1.

I walked over to the dead body and threw my dagger out. "Who's next because I'm so not in the mood right now" I growled. Annabeth looked shocked at Clarisse was looking like she wanted to join a fight right now.

Lucky for us Luke seemed to only bring 12 'people' with him. So it was 12 to 11. Since I just killed one. But with me and the Cullen's it's like 1/10th of a person against 5.

"Want to back down now and run like the baby's you are?" I laughed at them. Some actually looked at Luke wanting to leave. But his air head actually thinks that he's going win.

"Nope, okay that's fine with me" I said throwing Ōkeanos at another demi-god satisfied when they fell onto the floor dead like the other one. Score 2.

I was about to walk over and pull my dagger out when one of the other demi-gods pulled my dagger out. "Can I have that back now?" I asked picking my nails bored already.

The demi-god looked at Luke and gave him my dagger. No one gets my dagger except for me. I am the only one who is supposed to use it. It's to power full for any demi-god to use. If it senses that the person holding it is in danger then it takes some of their power out and into each blow.

Luke carefully examined Ōkeanos and then cut his palm drawing out blood. Sick-O. Why would he hurt him self? But when I looked at it more closely I saw that Ōkeanos didn't cut him. Of course it didn't he dipped in the river, duh how could I forget? Then what is the red thingy that's on his palm?

I stepped forward trying to see what's in his hand. Ew, poor little birdie. He had a small black throated weaver. How can he so sick to kill an innocent birdie? I didn't even see when he got it. I wonder what he's doing.

To late I realized what was happening. I saw other people coming from behind us from the tracks. How the heck did they go through that and not get run over! They now where surrounding us…again. 5 of them grabbed me and held my arm out palm up. It was either fight back and reveal myself or just wait to see what they were going to do. I decided to wait.

Luke came over, his hand now red with the birdie's blood. He grabbed my hand and forced it open so that my palm was venerable to the sharp point. He quickly sliced my skin open making me gasp in pain, and when my blood started to drip until the floor he pulled out a small test tube from his pocket and let the drops fall in it. My blood was red because I am playing as if I was a demi-god but it will soon start turning it's golden color. Godly blood is much sweeter than mortal blood that is why my blood calls out to Edward. Even Carlisle was a bit tempted by my blood.

When he seemed to have enough he let go of my hand and I squished it between my chest and my other hand trying to make the bleeding stop. Now that I wasn't distracted I could here Edward growling, along with the rest of the Cullen's.

"I'd love to stay and kill you all but I have other things to do. Enjoy life while you can" Luke said backing away leaving. I was about to say good riddance never come back but he still had my dagger!

"Meat loaf head I want my dagger back!" I yelled at him. When he ignored me a growled and bent down to pick up a soda can that was on the floor and threw it at him. But sadly it missed him by an inch.

"You'll have it back soon, _Mil-Lady_" he laughed at my reaction -which was to go after him and rip his throat out but Edward held me back while I kicked and screeched profanities at Luke.

When the all left Edward put me down carefully making sure that I wouldn't go follow them. I didn't for his sake. I don't want him to see me all bloodthirsty and such. Letting out a frustrated yell I stomped up the stairs with the rest following me close behind.

"Stupid Idiot son of Hermes when I get my hands on that pretty little neck of his, he'll see, oh he'll see alright" I mumbled to myself make the Cullen's look at me like I was crazy. They probably thought I was.

I bumped into someone when I reached the top of the staris and mumbled a quick 'sorry not even brothering to look who it is'. Then I was enveloped into a big bone crushing hug. When they let go I saw dad standing there checking me over for any bruises or cuts. Then he's eyes stopped at my hand clutching my other hand. He carefully took my injured hand in his and looked at the wound.

His expression turned from worry to anger and I could feel the earth beneath us start to shake. "Dad you need to calm down" I told him shaking his shoulders making him snap out of it.

"That's it. I'm not going to sit around and watch you get hurt. Your coming with me" He said and pulled me toward the busy street. The rest just looked at each other and followed us.

We weaved between the busy street and onto a pier. "Dad, I cant-" I got cut off when a huge wave splashed towards us and I blacked out once again.

**Thanks for ready everyone. I hope you like it and it isn't boring you. Please let me know if your confused or something so I can answer you. It doesn't matter if it's a small thing it doesn't bother me.**

**So it seems that Poseidon gets a bit overprotective, we'll see what the next chapter brings us. I don't really know when I'll update I'm not sure. School starts next week and I'll need a few days to sort everything out. I'm still working on the Vampire Academy X-over though. So please don't get mad if I don't update soon. But hopefully I will.**

**Please REVIEW = )**


	33. False Alarm

**Um, yeah sorry I took long to update. Is because everything is all crazy with the back-to-school things and I was reading Bloodlines, which is really good. Sorry.**

_**Recap:**_

_His expression turned from worry to anger and I could feel the earth beneath us start to shake. "Dad you need to calm down" I told him shaking his shoulders making him snap out of it._

"_That's it. I'm not going to sit around and watch you get hurt. Your coming with me" He said and pulled me toward the busy street. The rest just looked at each other and followed us._

_We weaved between the busy street and onto a pier. "Dad, I cant-" I got cut off when a huge wave splashed towards us and I blacked out once again._

**Beth/Bella P.O.V**

"Let me out!" I yelled through my now locked doors banging on them. Escaping sounded like a good idea an hour ago so I tried to sneak around the guards. Two words: Bad Idea.

They caught me the instinct I was half way though. Ugh! And now I'm stuck in my room having nothing to do.

"I'm hungry!" I yelled again. Something appeared on the bed and when I saw what it was, I sighed at hit my head on the door. There was a freaking plate of Ambrosia there shaped like brownies.

"I need to go pee!" I tried again. I've seen so many shows on mortal TV to know that a pregnant woman has to go to the restroom a lot.

"You had your private bathroom installed when you were 6 because you said quote, 'I'm not taking a bath where Triton drops his fleas'" Adrian, one of my fathers guards yelled through the door.

"Sh*t! I'm going through labor! Someone call the doctor my water just broke" I yelled out pretending to be in pain. Yep, that caught his attention. He barged in a was instantly at my side.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get you something?" he asked sounding panicked and was franticly looking around the room. Seeing that he was distracted I pushed him onto the floor and ran to the door closing it behind me with the lock.

"Stupid a** I'm only around a month along! And I'm not even showing!…I think" I yelled through the door looking down at my belly. Yep, I'm not showing. Well at least not in mortal form.

I heard banging on the other side of the door and muffled curing. Oh dear gods I should do this more often again. I miss my old life where it was just pranks and fun.

Changing into my divine form I walked towards the gardens. But I felt weird. I looked down when I almost tripped over something and then noticed my stomach. Holy cow! How did I just go from 1 month to 4! I wasn't as fat as a whale…_yet_, but I still had a noticeable bump.

I decided to pay dear daddy a visit for keeping me locked inside my room, instead of going to the gardens when I saw some nymphs there cleaning up. And right now I'm _so_ not in the mood for gossip.

Without annoying myself I pushed the doors opened and stood shocked when I saw who was in there.

Percy, Annabeth (who was off to the side not wanting dad's attention), and…..Edward! I wanted so badly to run straight into his arms and hug him and kiss him and- Whoa, clam down Beth you do not want to be think about that in front of Dad.

Edward was the only one who seemed to notice I was here. And he looked confused. He saw my belly and then looked back to where my dad was on his throne and then back at me.

At first I was sad because we didn't seem to know who u am, but then I remember that I'm in divine form. Duh, stupid me. How could I forget.

I now focused on Percy and Dad who seemed to be discussing something.

"But-"

"No, 'buts' Percy what I said is final. Your sister is in to much danger up there in the mortal world-"

I got tired of standing on my feet so I walked over to some chairs on the far wall and sat down not really listening to their conversation.

"Alright if your all done with that cause I'm getting bored here" I said loudly from the chair. My dad looked at me shocked that I was here. Percy did to. But he didn't know who I am. Edward was still looking between me, my belly, and dad. While Annabeth only looked at me with a weird expression. As if she knew who I was. But that's impossible.

"Poseidon, you have no right to hold my daughter here" I said waving my hand at Annabeth. Ha, I'm having so much fun with this. But hopefully mom doesn't find out. Or else I'll be toasted…literally.

Dad's eyes went wide and he was either sending me a 'Monkey are attacking the castle! Run for your bananas' or 'What the Hades do you think your doing? Your mother's going to kill us!' yeah I think I should go with the last one.

"Lady Aphrodite?" Annabeth asked. Oh Sh*t I forgot that I pretended to play Aphro. Aw man, I was really looking forward to playing mom. I had the whole 'getting mad at Poseidon' thing down already.

"Yep, that's me. And when I said daughter I meant in love" I said in a quirky voice trying to imitate Aphro.

"Aphrodite I don't have time for you lovey-dovey cra- stuff, right now" Dad said, looking at me. He's face looked serious, but I'm pretty sure I saw a hint of amusement behind all that. He was going to say Cr*p _but_ he was smart enough to correct himself. If he would finish the word I _know_ Aphro would make Dad's love life miserable. Ew, it's just wrong for me to think about dad sleeping with-. Alright good I caught myself before I had images stuck in my head. Ew.

"Ya, well I don't really care. Zeus sent me down here to come and rail you in. You get it? _Rail you in?_" I let out a giggle and saw dad roll his eyes.

"Percy this matter is settled. Your sister will not go with you to the mortal world. It's to dangerous for her. If it was my choice you'd be down here too. But I don't think Sally would like that much. At least Penny doesn't see Bella too much" Dad told Percy.

"Sir, Bella's mom's name is Renee. Not Penny" Edward told dad. My dad froze and looked at me, making me nod, rolling my eyes at his mistake.

"And how would you know that?" Dad asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Bella and I-" Edward started. Oh, no. if he told dad he was going to be six feet under!

"Poseidon we have to leave _now_" I told him trying to get is attention away from Edward. He held up his hand and then turned back toward Edward looking him over from head to toe. Then turned to me, with something in his eye I couldn't quite understand.

"Aphrodite, since you are goddess of love and what not. What relation does Edward here and _Bella_ have?" dad asked raising him eyebrow at me.

"Oh, um, well….You know we _really _should be going. Zeus isn't going to be happy about us being-" I got cut off by dad.

"What's their relation ship _Aphrodite_?" he asked putting power into his voice.

"Oh, um, well…" I couldn't help it anymore I turned at ran out of the room before disappearing into the night.

Annabeth P.O.V

"Is it just me or did Lady Aphrodite seem a little…._off_" I asked Percy and Edward while we were walking back toward the entrance of Olympus.

After the whole scene with Lady Aphrodite and Lord Poseidon, we left with a very disappointed Percy, a sad and confused Edward, and me tying to figure out what had just happened. It was all very confusing. Extremely even.

"Key, please" Percy said toward the security guard who was reading the local new paper. I didn't pay much attention to it but a name caught my eye. I snatched the paper from the guards hand and read:

**20 years marks the clock**

**This day twenty years ago a tragic and horrific accident occurred. Renee Dwyer, -daughter of Lady Aphrodite- (age 28 when the accident occurred) had just lost her daughter (Isabella Swan; age 5) in a tragic 'hit-and-run' (actually monster attack) in Phoenix, Az. Dwyer fell into depression after her daughter's death. Her depression caused her to turn to drugs and alcohol for comfort. She was later put in Rehab by her father (John Dwyer) who is also headmaster at Palms Lake Institution in Oregon. But last night at around 6:45 p.m., Ms. Dwyer was part of a mass suicide event. She and 18 other rehab patients committed suicide with a single butter knife each. **

It went on into mentioning the other 18 people who committed suicide. What was this!

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Percy calling out my name and the security guard telling me off for ripping the paper out of his hands.

"What? Sorry" I asked looking up.

"I asked if you were alright?" Percy told me with worry covering his face.

"Um, yeah. _I'm_ alright but Bella isn't" I said giving him the paper.

"Hey! You kids aren't supposed to see that!" the security guard stood up from his chair and tried to grab the paper from Percy. But by Percy's reaction I could see that it was too late he already read the part about Bella being dead.

"What does it say? I cant read it" Edward asked with confusing and worry all over his face.

"You cant read it 'cause it's in Ancient Greek" Percy mumbled. He tore the page where it talks about Bella and handed the rest of the news paper to the guard. I now noticed that what I thought to be New York Times was actually Olympus Time.

I snatched the key from the guards hands that was holding it up and stomped to the elevator. Percy and Edward exchanged confused looks and just entered the elevator just in time before the door closed.

I put in the key and saw all the number light up then _Ding_. The 600th floor button appeared. I pressed it and felt my guts drop on to the floor when the elevator went soaring up.

_Ding_

The doors opened revealing a very quiet Olympus. I haven't been up here much just around 5 times. But every time I was up here there was always at least 6 people around doing things. Either it was flirting with each other or planting the gardens. But tonight not a single living soul was out. Weird.

Through out our walk toward where the gods where I only saw one nymph. The only sign that anyone was here.

We walked toward the doors and the opened by them self's as if someone was expecting us. Walking in I saw that all the Olympians where there plus Bella who was cursing in Ancient Greek something around the lines of 'You fat a** what the Hades did you f*cken think you were doing!'. She was pacing back and forth.

"Didn't you think you should've at least ask me before you did that!" she directed her yelling at Lord Poseidon who was looking guilty.

"But-" he started but she cut him off.

"Don't 'but' me! You have no right what so ever to do that! You may be my father but don't forget your place!" She yelled. Oh no. Is she asking for a death whish! Lord Poseidon might be her father but she still had to respect him.

"And you big buffalo head Ares! What the f*ck made your stupid little peanut head think that you could mess around in my room f*cking Aphro when I wasn't around! I don't f*cken give a Sam's a** if you got h*rney when you were in my closet" Bella yelled out in range. Oh. No messing with her dad is one thing but yelling at Lord Ares is another.

"And mom. Didn't it ever occur to you that you should tell me! And I thought they called you the smart one out of all of us!" She yelled at my mom. Wait, what! Why did she just call my mom her mom!

"F*ck!" Lord Apollo said looking at me, Edward, and Percy wide eyed. Everyone looked over to us in wide eyes. Everyone except Bella. "What are you all looking-" she turned around and her face turned into disbelief.

But what shocked me the most was that her eyes weren't chocolate brown they were vibrate emerald and her normal reddish brown hair was now pitch black. What the Hades happened?

**Ooo, finally they heard 'Bella' tell Athena mom. Gee I wonder what will happen next? *evil grin* Hahaha. I hope you all like this chapter, and I'm sincerely sorry for taking longer than usual. But with the whole back-to-school thingy going on I have to much to do in so many time. I whish it was summer forever.**

**But I'm kinda also happy that it's ending 'cause it extremely hot here in So-Cal. And I get sick with the sun and all. I cant be out to much 'cause I get like a cold and I start to bleed from my nose and I get black outs and huge headache's follow that. Its awful. **

**Anyway's enough of my ranting about the summer. Please **

**REVIEW! THX = )**


	34. An Unexpected Confession

**I hope you all like this chapter. Read my A/N at the bottom please! There is some important news for this fan-fic. And I want all of your opinion on it! THX = )**

_**Recap:**_

"_And mom. Didn't it ever occur to you that you should tell me! And I thought they called you the smart one out of all of us!" She yelled at my mom. Wait, what! Why did she just call my mom her mom!_

"_F*ck!" Lord Apollo said looking at me, Edward, and Percy wide eyed. Everyone looked over to us in wide eyes. Everyone except Bella. "What are you all looking-" she turned around and her face turned into disbelief._

_But what shocked me the most was that her eyes weren't chocolate brown they were vibrate emerald and her normal reddish brown hair was now pitch black. What the Hades happened?_

**Annabeth P.O.V**

"Um, hi" Bella looked at us with wide eyes and waved at us. "I was just acting. Yeah. Acting. I um- I wanted to…um" she stumbled, trying to make something up.

That was one of the most pathetic lie I've ever heard. And being friends with Percy makes me hear a lie every day. Some good, some bad. But not ever as bad as this.

"Don't even try." I said shaking my head in disappointment at her, "We came up here to find out what all this is about" I held out the newspaper. The Olympians and Bella's eyes went wide.

It took a while for the Olympians to acknowledge what it is, Bella looked frustrated for a second before snapping out of it at looked at me.

"Where the Hades did you get that!" Bella voice raised and stepped forward to snatch the paper away from my hand. But before she could I pulled it back.

"Can anyone of you please explain why it says here that Bella died when she was 5 twenty years ago?" I asked looking at all the Olympians, and then at Bella. Who was looking down biting her lip.

"Because, Bella Swan did die that afternoon" She mumbled slowly looking up at me. This wasn't the answer I was expecting. I was actually waiting for someone to pop up and say that we just got PUNK'D.

I didn't believe this was all true! Looking around I saw no camera's and everyone's faces where either worried or frustrated and confused. So this either has to be one heck of a prank or it's real. Hopefully it's the first one and not the second. Because if it is we're all domed.

"What?" Edward broke the silence. He sounded hurt. I wonder why? I know that they knew each other before but I think they are just friends. Right? I hope so, because the gods can be a little bit overprotected with their children. Especially a certain sea god.

Seeing that he wasn't getting any answer, except for a guilty looking Bella that refused to look at him, Edward turned around and headed towards the door. I saw his face was covered in grief and a bit of anger.

"Edward wait let me explain!" Bella yelled out in disappear. She reached towards him but he flinched away. Her eyes were now teary, and I could tell she was trying hard not to cry.

She shook her head and then her face turned cold and emotionless. "Very well" she whispered, then turned around towards the Olympians. "I believe my quest is over now. Excuse me" she whispered and then there was a glow of light and an eagle soared above and flew away.

Edward wasn't here anymore neither was Bella. Percy was zoned out and his face was wiped off of any emotion, so I don't know what he's thinking. The Olympians looked worried. And one by one they left leaving only a few behind.

"Demi-gods you should never speak about this matter again. Tell the Cullen boy that too. And if your ever asked about Bella Swan ever again invent something up that all three of you agree on like she left or something. But you shall never speak of this matter again. Understood?" Lord Zeus asked us, not giving us much choice.

"Of course" I mumbled immediately.

It took a few seconds but Percy finally whispered, "Sure"

Lord Zeus nodded his head before disappearing off. Mom looked like she wanted to tell me something, but I guess she decided against it because she turned around and left too. Lord Poseidon was looking at Percy and turning into mortal size he walked up to him. "No matter what has happened remember. She's still your sister nothing's changed" He told him before walking away.

Biting my lip I pulled Percy toward the doors to return back to camp. I'm sure this day is going to be a major one for the rest of my life.

*****Sorry if it's shorter than usual. I think that there is going to be one more chapter for this fan-fic and then I'll be starting the sequel that should be up and running in a few weeks. What do you all think? Please I want your opinion. And i may take a little longer than usual because school officially starts tomorrow and my Birthday is coming up. And sorry again if its short i'll make the next one longer.**

**Please REVIEW = ) **


	35. Old Lady Disapears

**Edward P.O.V**

I slammed my fist against the wall outside on the street. Looking around I made sure no one saw the now dented wall I went around to an alley and kicked the dumpster the with all my might.

Probably not my best idea ever because the homeless sleeping across the dumper jolted awake and looked at the now dented dumpster then at me in surprise. He like many other humans felt afraid and left in a hurry not turning back to where I stood.

Groaning I plopped down on the ground not caring of the filth and rested my head on my hands while closing my eyes. I then felt the wind rise, not bothering to look up I took in the scent and realized that it was the one person that I did not want to talk to right now.

"Edward-" She started, but I cut her off before she could even explain.

"Don't. Don't start. Just answer me one thing. Was what we had real or was I one of your play toys the whole time?" I asked looking up at her. Shocked I looked over once more. She no longer had reddish-brown hair or chocolate brown eyes. Not even the raven black hair and green eyes she had before. No. She had curly ash-blonde hair with eyes identical of those gray ones of Lady Athena.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Edward do you think I would actually be capable of that!" she yelled angrily at me. So there I had it. She was just using me as one of her toys that she just threw away, like a piece of gum.

"That's I needed to know" I mumbled getting up and dusting off my pants. I walked towards the open street then looked back at her. Her expression was between confusion and frustrated. With a hint of anger, that was only the slightest visible. "Goodbye, and this time I promise it will be forever" I whispered loud enough for her to hear before running back to camp to tell the other's that I was going to leave. Hopefully Alice hadn't seen any of this so she wouldn't be heart broken. Or at least not as heart broken as me.

**Beth/Bella P.O.V.**

I watched him run and I slowly closed my eyes trying to keep back the tears that wanted to escape. After I told him he wasn't just a 'boy toy' like he said, he ran away promising never to meet again. But only for this time I knew it was for real. I had my last chance to be with him, and I failed. Epically.

But if he wanted it that way, so be it. Good thing too that I had covered my bell in a navy blue 'Fashion jacket' spring coat from ESPIRT. If not who knows he might of wanted to take my baby from me and I couldn't let that happen.

Turning away from the alley I walked back toward the Empire State building. Waiting for the elevator to finally come down I looked out the window and whished I had a simpler life. When I finally heard the elevator come down I saw a grim looking Percy and Annabeth. They were walked toward the exit doors when they passed by me and I caught Percy's eye's. I quickly looked away not wanting to attract any attention.

"Percy come on" Annabeth nudged him seeing that he stopped and looked at me thoughtfully.

Quickly going inside the elevator not wanting for him to make a spectacle I pressed the button to close the doors faster and was relieved when they shut just in time before Percy was about to say something. I put my hand over the floor number buttons and tries to remember the code.

What was it? 664-3324? Or was it 1185-2819?

Running my hands over the buttons I closed my eyes I pressed the numbers that came to my mind.

8-12-14-18-19-22

I opened my eyes when I heard a _*Ding*_ and a smile creped on my face. Ah here we go. I pressed the 600th floor button that had just appeared and the elevator shot up.

Ugh, doing it when your stomach's full is one thing, but doing it when your pregnant is another. I'll have to remember never to go on that again until I'm back to normal. I shut the door of my room and plopped on my bed. Sighing, I thought about what a long day it was.

"Wake the f*ck up for the last damn sake!"

Alright I know I leave in a strange world but having a coconut falling on you then dancing around in a hula hoop skirt singing then cursing at you is not normal. At all.

Jolting awake I peeked through my eyelashes to see who was next to me. Aphro. Oh, gods I didn't want to deal with this right now!

"I know your awake! Stop ignoring me you know that I don't like that!" she whined throwing up her hands in the air.

Stretching I sat up and looked over at the clock that was settled on my night stand. 10:45 it read. Ah, what ever I've been up later. I got up and sided the curtains opened to let some sunshine in. Surprise, Surprise it was completely dark out except for the moon and the tinkle stars.

Furrowing my eyebrows I starched the top of my head, looked at Aphro and then back at my clock. _Oh, _it's 10 _p.m._ Hahaha stupid me I thought it was a.m.. That explains Aphro's choice of dress.

"Aw Aphro did you really have to wake me up! I was dreaming peacefully?" I whined slumping back towards my bed.

"No don't go back to sleep. I want to have fun. Come on we- Did you just say you were _dreaming_?" She asked incredulously.

"Ah, yeah. I know it's weird but it's not like _visions_ their just like normal dreams that mortals have" I answered rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Get your lazy fat ass up now I want to go…I don't know somewhere" She said.

"I'm not fat I'm pregnant" I mumbled knowing that I couldn't win this war with Aphro right now. I walked over to my walk in closet with Aphro trailing close behind and pulled out the first thing I could get my hands on. Yeah, I'm not wearing a tank top.

"Casual or fancy?" I asked walking deeper into my closet.

Aphro thought about it for a second or two before answering. "Fancy. Formal Fancy though. Not over the top."

"I cant wear anything with this belly!" I sighed frustrated after looking through my cloths for the last 5 minutes.

"Come on you don't look _that_ big" Aphro comforted me. Or more like tried to anyway. She didn't even glance my way, she just kept looking through my stuff.

"Are you kidding I look like I'm ready to blow!" I yelled crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at her,

Aphro suddenly froze looked over at me with wide eyes before sprinting out of the closet leaving me all alone with this mess. Fantastic! F*cking fantastic she left me with all this Sh*t laying around everywhere.

Just as I was about finished she came back panting with a dress bag with her. "Here you can wear this I was going to wear this when I pregnant with Piper" she tossed me the bag and I caught it and look in side.

It was a pale pink Sleeveless Empire Waist Maternity Dress. It was perfect! Quickly rushing to the dressing room in the back I undressed and pulled it over my head.

When I got out of the dressing room Aphro already had a pair of black ballet flats holding up waiting for me to put on. I slipped them on quickly before going to the bathroom to do my make-up.

I didn't do much, since I really don't need it. Just mascara, eyeliner, a light pink shade of eye shadow barley visible, and light pink lip gloss. Perfect. I stood up and stood side ways looking at my very visible bump in the mirror. Goodness I love this dress, it make the bump look smaller than it actually is.

I heard the closet door click open and Aphro walked out wearing Alyce Designs Lace Tiered Evening Gown. She looked perfect. Then again she _was_ the goddess of beauty. No one could compete against her. Well maybe I could. But it's best not to tell her that.

"Come on lets go" She waved me on and I went to the unknown.

"So do you have a wife?" Aphro was flirting with some cute guy off to the corner while I was looking at the sculpture tying to figure out how it looked like my mom.

Ouch. I was feeling a pain in my stomach for the last hour but I don't know what it is and it's constant. Each time it comes back it's stronger and more painful. Sucking in a sharp breath I bit my lip trying not to wince.

"Are you alright dear?" An elderly woman asked me in French. And I fluently told I was fine. When you have forever and are there when these language were developed you learn stuff without trying. Especially if you're the daughter of Athena.

"You know you look much like her" She continued on saying looking at the sculpture of my mom.

"I don't think so. They say I look like my mom. And my mom doesn't look anything like her" opposed.

"And so you do" She murmured softly.

"Excuse me do I know you?" I asked puzzled.

"Beth who are you talking to?" I turned around to see Aphro talking to me with a worried expression.

"The old-" I turned back around to show Aphro the lady that was just here, but to my surprise there wasn't anyone there. "There was an old lady right there talking to me she said that I looked a lot like my mom" I said confused.

"Beth there wasn't anyone there you were just talking to yourself. I was watching you" She told me with a worried voice.

"But-" I got cut off when another shot of pain rushed through me. I couldn't help my wince this time.

"Beth what's wrong?" Aphro asked looking wide eyed at me.

"Nothing. I-I just-ugh" another wave of pain flew through me and let out a grunt of pain.

"Are you having cramps! For how long?" She asked a little bit excited and nervous at the same time. If only I knew why?

"I think that's what mortals call it. I've never had them before and the hurt like f*ck!"I said raising my voice the slightest bit. "And for the past hour?" I said unsure.

"Oh f*ck Beth your going into labor!" Aphro yelled causing a few people to look over at us

There was only 3 words that went through my mind at this time. F*ck, I'm screwed.

**So I decided that I'm going to do a couple more chapters until I start the sequel. Yes there is going to be a big battle in the Titan Lord. I'm just trying to figure out when. But I'm trying to put it in this fan-fic. I still haven't decided the title for the sequel **_**nor**_** the vampire academy fan-fic I'm going to do. But I've already done a chapter and I'm finishing the second one. **_**But **_**they will not be posted until October-ish I think. **_**Maybe. **_**Just maybe I'll post a sneak peak or something. Anyway please REVIEW!**


	36. Anehta Josephina Simetra Areh

**Beth (Or Bella) P.O.V.**

"Make way! Apollo get your lazy a** up! We have a baby due!" As soon as we got to Olympus Aphro was running around like a headless chicken.

"Aphrodite was all this shouting!" Uncle Z barged in the meeting room, looking annoyed that he was woken up, with Hera trailing behind him yawning.

"It'sBethshe'shavingthebaby!Ohicantbelievei'mgoingtobeanauntalready!notthati'mnotitsjustthatonefromBeth!Ohweshouldcallnthefarmers-waitwhythefarmers?Noidontknowwhotocall!Hahaha I'm losing my mind here!" She was between mumbling and shouting all while pacing up and down and hold her head between her hand.

"Aphrodite what's wrong?" Hephaestus asked hold her shoulder so she would stop walking.

"BABY!" She yelled, and then continued on with the ranting that no one could understand.

"Baby what?" Apollo asked annoyed rolling his eyes.

"What is Beth having her baby?" Artemis joked. She didn't think that was happening since I was calm except for when the cramps came then I winced.

"YES! That's exactly what's happening!" Aphro yelled out then continued ranting and ran out of the room yelling at everyone to wake up.

The rest in here looked confused for a second then realization came through and they stood shocked. That was only for another second before everyone started rushing giving orders, mumbling stuff, or just freaking out completely. Ha, it looks like _they're_ having the baby not me.

"Do you need water or anything?" Apollo asked rushing over to me with Artemis hot and his trail.

"Of course she need water! Go bring her some!" Artemis yelled at him.

"I'm not going to get. I might miss something!" He whined.

"Fine! Yenna bring water! Hurry!" Nemis yelled out one of the kitchen servants. Yenna rushed out of the room quickly.

"Set up the rituals! Bring a-Beth do you want water or normal birth?" Apollo asked me. I didn't think of that. I guess I'll choose water because they say it's less painful and since my father _is_ the god of the sea it makes since.

"Water. Lukewarm please." I told him, wincing when the pain washed over me again.

"Bring a birth pool!" He yelled out at no one particularly but I knew that someone would go and get a birth pool anyways.

"How long have you been in early labor?" he asked me brushing my hair behind my ears.

"I don't really know if I got an early labor. It was like all of a sudden BAM and I was getting really painful contractions-" You know the saying, Speaking of the devil? Yeah well that's what happened. A contraction hit me at full force making me groan in pain. "This f*cking Sh*t hurts like H*ll!" I muttered clutching my stomach.

"Beth, around how long do you think you are?" Apollo asked me looking at some charts that suddenly popped out of no where.

"A month" I said unsure. I wasn't really good with time, being immortal. Months felt like weeks to me.

"A month! Zeus's Fist you are! Beth you do NOT look like you're a month along!" Apollo looked at me with a 'come on tell me the truth' look.

"Apollo seriously I swear I was a virgin before then" I said holding my hands up. It usually took female goddess around 6 months to have babies. Well except for my mom's demi-gods that is. It only take around 15 minutes for her to form them in her mind. I am the only child of Athena (or well really Minerva) that was born…normally. Yeah, the whole thing 'bout mom being a 'virgin goddess' isn't true. Not really anyways. Or else I wouldn't be here. I was created when Minerva and Poseidon *cough*did it *cough* but it's a secret so almost no one knows.

"Beth this isn't something to joke about. If you _really_ were a month along there should be some…complications because it's _way_ to early for you to go into labor." He told me sincerely with worry in his eyes.

"Ha, yeah but I bet she's the only one crazy enough to f*ck a vampire" Ares yelled from the other side of the room laughing and shaking his head while looking for something in a box.

"True!" Nemis yelled coming in with several golden and silver stuff in her arms.

"Shut up Ares, Artemis" I mumbled under my breath but I'm pretty sure they heard me anyway because they were laughing. "Jerks" I mumbled again, but that only seemed to make it worse because they started laughing harder and other people joined in as well.

"Thank you for informing us Ares and Copy Cat but back to the -" Apollo got cut off by Nemis throwing something sharp at him heading for his head.

"It's not my fault that I'm so good at archery that _you _had to copy _me_!" Nemis yelled fuming.

"Well I was born first so I should of chosen it just for me!" Apollo yelled back.

"Well it wasn't my fault again! You just got a head start literally!"

"Yeah but I asked you if you wanted to go first, but _no_ you just stayed there sucking her toe!"

"We couldn't even talk for goodness sake! And you know what tell the truth you were just a Winnie because you were to scarred to go out first!"

"Guys" I interrupted raising my voice and rolling my eyes. Of course they would start fighting in the middle of me having labor of my first child. Why didn't I think of that 100% possibility before?

"I was not a Winnie!" Apollo continued not even looking at me.

"So you admit you are one now? And I did NOT suck my toe that's just gross" Nemis also continued.

"Guys!" I tried again, but failed like last time.

"No! I am not admitting to anything!"

I sat on the floor because the contractions where coming closer together _really _fast and where more painful each time. Ugh, I should've been more care full about messing around. But some how I don't regret it. Sure if I could go back in time and change something I would tinkle with something's to get a different ending, but I wouldn't change the baby inside of me for the world.

This continued for another 20 minutes until the pain was unbearable. I had enough of them fighting for goodness sake!

"Hey you mother f*ckers! I'm in labor here if you would just shut the bloody hell up I would be thankful!" I yelled at them putting every ounce of my godly power into my voice. And trust me that's a lot. I don't know if it's just me or this labor is going by fast.

"Alright Beth I need you to push on the count of three, alright?" Apollo asked me looking up from where he was. This is a teensy bit awkward. Does he really have to see down there?

Everyone, and I mean everyone from Uncle Z to the lowest ranking god was here surrounding me ready for the birth of my first child. I wonder if their going to be demi-god or immortal like me? If they are born a demi-god I will do everything in my power to turn them into a god or goddess. I cant bear thinking about them dieing someday.

I nodded my head at Apollo and took a deep calming breath. Or at least I tried to. "Alright, 3-2-1 Push Beth Push!"

This was going on until like 20 minutes until I finally heard a cry. I had a few tears of happiness going down my checks. I waited for Apollo to clean them up. It felt like for ever but finally he passed me a little pink blanket. "Congrats, it's a girl" Apollo told me softly looking down at the small bundle of joy that I know held in my arms.

I laughed at my own crying and kissed the top of her head. She's my little girl and no one is going to take her away from me.

"What are you going to name her?" Mom asked me hugging me from behind trying not to get wet, but still close enough to kiss the baby and my cheek.

I thought for a moment. I wanted her to be smart like my mom and not make the stupid mistakes I did when I was young. So I'll name her Athena. But it'll be confusing between my mom and her so… Perfect! Anehta! Athena spelled backwards. I like the name Josephina so Anehta Josephina. I want her to be like Artemis so Simetra and mother like when she had her own babies so Areh like Hera.

"Anehta Josephina Simetra Areh" I said proudly looking down at her.

"Don't forget '_of Olympus'_ she's one of us Beth. You have your own little goddess now" Dad pushed his way to the other side of me with water eyes looking down at Anehta. I've never seen my dad cry before. Not even when his darkest days in his life happened. Never. Sure I've seen him disappointed, frustrated, and sometimes sad. But NEVER crying.

"Whoa, Beth that's a mouthful! What are you trying to do to the poor kid? Huh! Ruin her?" Ares appeared in front of the pool behind Apollo. "And since you names her after _me _I'll choose a nick-name…." his face twister like he was in deep thought. "Alex, Storm? Rider?"

"What about A.J.?" Nemis spoke up taking Anehta in her arms and rocking her softly looking down at her lovingly.

"Perfect" I smiled looking at A.J.. I cant help but wondering what she'll be like when she grows up. Would she be like me, the rebel or like her…._father?_ Thinking about him made me sad. But I cant have that right now. Not anymore.

The reason for my existence is now currently in Nemis arms but not for long because I'll claim her back as soon as everyone blesses her with their gift including me.

Auntie Hestia brought me a bath robe for me to wrap myself in. Getting out of the pool with not one drop of water on me. It's good to be a daughter of Poseidon.

"Here lets-" Apollo didn't finish what he was saying when a giant _BOOM_ was heard through out the room.

Not missing a beat Dad and Uncle Z started commanding people to find pout what had just happened. Nemis stood next to me with A.J. in her arms shushing her quietly because she started to cry.

"Monster's! Around 20 of them they say that they have a message!" Tallah - one of the main gate guards- came in running full speed in full armor .

"Protect Beth and the baby no matter what!" Dad hollered leaving in a bright light for a second before returning in a full body armor.

"Check the gates! All of them! And do NOT let the monsters come in no matter what!" Uncle Z yelled. "Hermes go get Hades quickly"

Hermes quickly left and so did most of the other people expect for the rest of the Olympians and 20 guards that were now at every door and window. The other's remaining where flanking me around 5 feet of distance.

Ugh! I hate feeling useless. "Take care of A.J. for me will you?" I asked, not waiting for her respond I left closing my eyes. When I opened them I was in my living room. Where did I leave it?

I ran into my room and opened my drawers. Moving around and taking out things I couldn't find it. Ah!

Biting my lip I looked around my room. Fudge! I forgot I took it to Camp! I cant get it now! It'll take too long and I wont leave my A.J. unprotected for that long. Going down the stairs towards the first floor I was reaching the last step when suddenly the front door was kicked opened and in came six chimera's and… Alaska. Great! I forgot to ask mom about Nicole.

Sighing I reached the last step and plopped on it resting my head on one of my hands. "Are we really going to do this all over again?" I asked in a bored tone eyeing the chimera's with caution. Where on earth did they get 6 chimera's? Surely Hades wouldn't side with them…right?

"Nope" When she said nope she popped the 'p'.

I then heard faint footsteps behind me quickly turning around to face what ever it was. But it was to late. I felt something prick the side of my neck and everything went black.

**Ah, it feels good to update. I've been anxious about finishing this chapter. I could though because the last week has been all crazy with school. And a piece of advise chocolate cookies + lemonade = a stomach ache that does NOT feel good. Yep, I learned the hard way by eating them together at the same time Monday while eating at Subway. **

**Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter. And sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try to write more as soon as possible.**

***** And I might change my username to 'Lily4Ever' 'cause I was looking at my profile and editing something I noticed that my full name sounded too….formal. But I'm not sure, I'm going to think about it. **

**THNX For Reading And please REVIEW!**


	37. Dreams and Dreams and Evil King

**In memory of all those precious soul that were lost 10 years ago. You are missed and forever will be. All those families in pain. Even though I was a kid back then when I turn on the news or the computer and they are showing pictures and videos of that horrific day, I feel so sad and there's a pain in my chest whenever I remember. Even though I didn't write these poems, I re-write them here and dedicate them to all the lost souls and their family this September day. 9/11**

_**Nine years ago, on a beautiful day,**_

_**Nine years ago, God took you away.**_

_**We watched some jump, while others burned,**_

_**So many lessons to be learned.**_

_**We will always remember the ones who died,**_

_**And remain in our hearts, with American pride**_

_**By: Jane Mewhinney**_

_**I feel the pain, I feel the hurt. It's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**I wear the flag upon my shirt. It's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**I see something, it's a plane. It's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**It is off course; pilots insane? It's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**Why is this crashing into me? It's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**I feel the fire; I see debris. It's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**People fall right from the sky. It's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**People yell and children cry. It's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**Another comes within an hour. It's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**It crashed into the other tower. It's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**Before long two towers fall. It's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**Some run away; other's crawl. It's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**Ashes and dust fly all around. It's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**Steel and glass, tumble down. It's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**Husbands dead, wives are gone. It's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**The families pain lingers on. It's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**We must hope; we must pray. It's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**Pray for our enemies on this day. It's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**Pray that they will understand. it's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**We are one and united we stand. It's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**They must know, they must see. It's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**That we stand for liberty! It's 9-11 all over again!**_

_**Copyright **__**© 2009 by John Michael Domino**_

_**All Rights Reserved.**_

**Beth P.O.V (Bella)**

"Momma why are there people that want to hurt me?" jolting awake a voice asked me. Shocked I turned around and see a little girl around the age of six sitting cross-legged looking at me sad.

"Wha- who are you?" I asked shocked. Looking around then room it looked like it was mine but it was a tad bit different. In the corner where I usually kept some old books or the oracles scrolls there where paintings that looked like something a two year old would do instead.

"momma your scaring me" the little girl whispered a tear falling down her rosy cheeks. I yearned to comfort her and tell her everything was alright. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. For some odd reason I couldn't take my eyes away from her. She looked so like -...me? Ash blonde curls around her face and big grey eyes with long lashes. She was indeed a beauty.

"Momma?" the little girl asked again looking at me worriedly.

"Who ARE you?" I asked.

"Momma it's me A.J." she said confusion written all over her face.

"A.J. ?" I asked still confused. Who _IS_ she? She can certainly _not_ be my baby girl. Because I just gave birth to her some moments ago.

The girl or A.J. As she said nodded, "Anehta Josephina Simetra Areh of Olympus, your one and only and greatest daughter"

"My daughter?" I asked bewailed. How can this girl be my baby. My Baby! Oh no I was in labor then I went to my room…..what happened? I don't remember, I just remember the pain And... My baby did she survive? Of course she survived. Gods I stupid. I left her in Artemis care so she must me alright.

Quickly getting up of the comfortable bed I rushed over the door and down the stairs. When I reached the front door I was surprised when I opened the them and found an empty closet instead.

"Now, now Ezabeth don't try to go away before we can have a chance to talk" a hunting voice came from behind and told me. I didn't have to turn around to know who was. But still, I slowly turned around and saw my biggest fear (well except for spiders that is) the old hag that made mine and Apollo's life miserable with each other.

"Witch" I said looking at her. She had not aged a day from when I last saw her which was long ago. Which was good for her, because I don't think she can afford another wrinkle on her face.

"Whore" she said simply. Wow I didn't know she knew those kinds of words. I raised my hand ready to struck her with a lightning bolt.

"Now don't do that before we've actually talked. Don't worry I'm not here to actually HARM you in anyway. I've come to make a-" she got cut off.

"Momma?" "A.J."'s voice came from the stairs and then soon after she appears at the top of them looking confused. "Momma who's that?" she asked looking at the old hag curiously.

" Oh I see that you found a way to make a Demi-god around the curse, but no this isn't any regular demigod...oh my, she's immortal _just like her mommy_" it laughed at turned towards A.J. She held out her Hand and motioned A.J. to go next to her.

"A.J. Don't!" I warned . but it was to late A.J. ran at an incredible fast pace and held the hags hand.

"No!" I screamed as they disappeared and now there was no one left. I suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the floor clutching my head witty my hands.

" Now you know the pain, Ezabeth. You now know how it feel's to know that your precious daughter is DEAD"

"No!" I screamed again sitting up and looking around. Where am I? It looks like an infirmary? My hands went down to my stomach involuntary, and boy was I shock when I found it flat. Where's my baby? I quickly got up and looked around there wasn't much here in this room. Just the bed I was on a few cabinets and a...crib?

Rushing forward I went to the crib, but there wasn't anything there. oh no, what if something went wrong during labor? No, no, no, no! I pulled my hair and started pacing. There was a knock at the door. I felt someone come in but I didn't really pay attention to them because I was to much worried to care. Well that was until they Put a hand on my shoulder, anyway. Not thinking about twice it I flipped them over onto the ground with their back down and chest up facing me.

"Calm down princess I was just coming to check on you" They said. Looking down I noticed that it. Was Ares.

"Oh Ares, It's just you." I said backing away and started pacing again.

"Hey don't say my name with that tone you'll wear it out" he said in a joking tone.

"where is she?" I asked looking at the crib then back at him.

" who?" he asked confused.

" A.J., that's who" I said getting annoyed at his stupid-ness.

"Beth who A.J.?" he asked still confused. It took me sometime to realize he was actually confused and didn't know what I was talking about.

" A.J. Anehta My baby girl" I told him rolling my eyes.

Ares seemed to hesitate. Hitting his lip he told me, "Beth don't you remember?"

" Remember what?" I asked. I had this gut feeling that whatever he was about to tell me wasn't good...at all.

"Betsy... You- the baby-..." he told me sadly.

"What? What happened?" I asked freaking out. If something happened to my baby girl I would find a way to kill myself but find out what exactly happened first to pay the person responsible a visit. And let me tell you, it won't be a friendly one.

"Beth...you had a miscarriage. You lost the baby" he told me in a whisper." I'm so sorry we shouldn't of have taken you to that night club"

"No! No, Ares stop it this isn't funny. I just had my baby a moment ago then I woke up here! She was so, so beautiful and I gave her to Artemis and went to my room." by this point I was on my knees clutching my head in my hands with treats running down my face " No, No ,No, No this has to be a joke"

"Beth?" Ares knelt down next to me and put his arms around me. "Apollo!" he yelled.

This couldn't be happening, this was some kind of sick joke that Hephaestus made wasn't it? What about the Olympian version on Punk'ed? That couldn't be it? Yep that is differently what's happening. So I'll play along.

"What? What's happening?" Apollo barged in franticly looking around for any signs of danger.

" I think she has a concussion" Ares told him sounding worried.

" I thought you told me she didn't hit her head that hard?" Apollo asked Ares coming closer to us and knelling down so that he was now my height.

" I'm fine just having some fun" I mumbled rubbing my head. And getting up. Looking around again before going out the door. Why was I wearing a Red Cut out Sequin O ring mini dress? I looked down at what I was wearing for the first time.

**Luke's P.O.V**

"What do you mean you couldn't find the baby!" I yelled in outrage at the monsters that where in front of me. 2 week's it took us to break Olympus's borders and go in. And then when everything was successful and the bring me the goddess. We find out she's not pregnant anymore! And on top of all that they couldn't get to the newborn because they were under the Olympian's guards.

"We believe that they sent her to the Underworld, because we couldn't find traces in Olympus" Maggie spoke up.

"Then why haven't you found her yet?" I asked glaring at her. She flinched and that made me smile.

When no one spoke up I asked, "Where is Ezabeth?"

"She….they-they took her" Maggie mumbled looking down. I can not believe they failed completely. They couldn't even get Ezabeth.

"And who do I congratulate for this?" I asked sarcastically.

"Me!" one of the younger recruits said eagerly from behind. Stupid boy. He should've never told me that. I motioned his forward and grabbed his head with my hands.

"Well then, you deserve…..this" I cracked his neck so that he was paralyzed from neck down. "Throw him over board" I said as I threw him onto the ground and watched some monsters take him away.

"Find Ezabeth and the girl. And find them quick" I said before dismissing them from the room. I believe that I will become the evil king after all this


	38. Visit from a goddess

Olympus. Athena P.O.V.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked from behind. Turing around i saw Apollo standing up from his throne.

"I have to attends some unfinished business" I replied walking to the door. Ignoring all the confused stares thrown my way.

"Can i come with?" Poseidon asked also standing up.

"No. This is something i have to do alone" i said. I need to scare them away not kill them or Beth would be servealy disappointed, and Poseidon has a tempter to being with.

"If it involves Beth, then it involves all of us" Artemis said loudly coming into the room with A.J. in her arms.

"I know" Smiely lightly i went back and took my granddaughter in my arms as i said. Before giving her back to Artemis and walking away. I cant let them get hurt or Beth and A.J. will get hurt. Even if it means i have to lock them up in Tarurus.

Alice P.O.V.

14 hours 52 minutes and 9 seconds.

14 hours 52 minutes and 8 seconds.

14 hours 52 minutes and 7 seconds.

14 hours 52 minutes and 6 seconds.

14 hours-

"Shut up already i hear you! Just leave me alone" Edward yelled from his my eyes i ignored him and continued with my obsessive counting. I cant believe he made us leave again after going through all that trouble to find Bella. It's not the trouble i'm complaining about it's the leaving part.

He unlike the last time didn't explain why we wanted to leave. All he said was quote, "She isn't who she says she is", What the hell does that mean? And know mister cranky panties is locked up in his room smashing things here and there. and let me tell ya. Esme isn't to happy about him smashing her 500 year old China.

"I said leave me alone!" he hollered. well get out of my fudging mind your butt-headed copper haired blood drinker human lover fagot! i absolutely hate him right now. And probably will forever. If he doesn't-

_"Aw she's so cute!" A dark skinned lady in a black robe like dress walked over to were a man with a messenger at stood with a small pink bundle in his arms. _

_"Just like her mother" The man with the hat told her looking down at the bundle with love and adoration in hi eyes._

_"Have you heard any new?" The woman asked looking at him worriedly and then back at the bundle._

_The man just shook his head signaling 'No'. The woman gave him a grim smile before taking the bundle n her arms and rocking it gently. "Are you sure she'll be safe?" he asked worriedly._

_"Do you not trust in nephew? Has your father brain washed you already?" A man suddenly came out of the shadows rapping his arms around the woman and looking down at the small bundle. "She looks like her" he mumbled._

_"You are known for your…..back-stabbing. Are you not Hades?" The man in the hat asked._

_Hades laughed and took the bundle in his arms. "You should know better Hermes, i would never hurt her. She….actually brought light into this hell hole."_

_"What about Cassie?" Hermes asked._

_"Cassie will be pleased to have someone to play with. She's just 13 after all. What harm can she do? She already had to keep away from NICO" The woman sneered when she said 'Nico' as if she didn't like the boy._

_"Persephone" Hades warned her._

_"What! you can go around f*cking every thing that has a-" Persephone was accusing Hades in a loud voice throwing her hands up._

_"Hey" Hermes tried to get their attention…but failed._

_"-and me? i bring one single guy down here and you freak! And then you send Jonny to Tartarus! Your just like Zeus! He did that with Ixone! And poor Hera!" Persephone started jabbing him with a finger._

**The Bag. Bring the bag.**

"Alice? ALICE!" Someone was shaking my head furiously. i gasped and looked around. That was….strange? I've nerve seen a vision of the gods before. Maybe my gift is developing? i have to ask Carlisle about it. Is it even possible?

"Alice! What did you see?" Now paying attention i noticed that Jasper was franticly looking at me in worry. Not thinking about it twice i leaned up and pecked him in the lips softly before pulling back and smiling. What i'm pretty sure looked like i was Chester cat.

"I'm not sure but i know we have to go back" I confessed jumping of the sofa i was on and running into my room. i quickly got out a small carry on bag that i had stored in the back of the closet.

"Alice what are you doing? Who's bag is that?" Jasper asked rapping his arms around my waist. i set the bag on the bed.

"Bella left this, well i thought Bella had left this when she and Edward stayed over and i was saving it for her but now i'm not so sure" i mumbled fumbling with the zipper. Should i open it? Oh what the heck.

I opened the bag holding my breath. i let it out when i looked inside. Okay? Some jewelry and…. a Shakespeare book? Mid-Night Summer Dream to be correct. What the heck? "well this doesn't help at all" i mumbled. Looking through the jewelry.

"What did you expect to find?" Jasper asked looking at what i was fumbling with. It seemed like a pain silver ring to me. i took it out f the bag to look at it more closely and i saw that it had some initials carved in it. E.O. & A.O.. Who's that?

I gave the ring to Jasper and he seemed as confused as i was. Furrowing my eyebrows i pulled out a bracelet from the bag. It was in design of a snake. And the head opened up to be a watch. "Nice" i comment putting it on.

_"We cant! That's why!" A man around his mid 20ies threw his hands up. He yelled frustrated at the young woman who was with him shedding silent tears. "Beth, don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way, i want this as much as you do honey, you know that right?" He whispered to Beth lifting up her chin with he's hand._

_She just solemnly nodded and looked away. "I know it's just…." She whispered trailing off. _

_"I know, I know. But here, take this as a last gift" The man gave her a velvet box. When she took she it opened it revealing the bracelet i put on. "I enchanted it with magic so that whoever wears it-"_

"ALICE! Snap out of it! Come on!" Jasper was shaking me again. Aw, just when i got to the good stuff.

Quickly taking off the bracelet i threw it back in the bag. Did i just see that vision because i took the bracelet? Because it looked like the 30's in the vision. And i'm pretty sure people rant wearing that kind of clothes anymore.

"Alice? Honey what's wrong?" Jasper asked me.

"I just saw a vision…..well, i'm not to sure about WHAT it was. It's like a vision…..only in the past, when i put on the bracelet" i said looking up at him.

"We should tell Carlisle right away" he said quickly. He picked up the bag and looked back at me "Don ever do that again. It's freaking me out. Your eye's…..they were smoky gray like a blind persons are sometime's"

What! Oh no! i rushed to the mirror and was relived when i saw my regular golden eyes. i cant look like that. "Come one lets tell Carlisle" i said pulling him while walking down the stairs.

"Hey pixie, have fun up there?" Emmett asked raising an eyebrow and smiling at us suggestively.

"Yeah no really. I just had these crazy vision that i think are tied to Bella… I just don't know how" i told him walking past and into the kitchen to where Esme was drawing designs with Rosalie. "Where's Carlisle?" i asked looking around.

"Right here, dear" Carlisle's voice came from behind me. Turning around i went towards Edwards room door pulling it open. Carlisle was there with a very disturbed Edward. "You were looking for me?"

"…..Yeah. I just had this weird vision. Well i think it was a vision" i said, replaying everything in my head. "And i don't know what to make of it"

"It's probably just 'Bella' and one of her boy-toys" Edward mumbled sitting on his couch. Boy-toy? It looked like it was the 20ies Bella wasn't even born by then.

"She was" he replied looking away.

"Edward what do you mean 'she was'? Bella's just 18 not 68" Carlisle said with amusement.

"She actually older that 68" O-kay? What wrong with Edward right now? Is he on crack? Can vampire's even go on crack? i should probably do an experiment.

"Edward, son do feel alright?" Carlisle, apparently thinking the same as me asked him.

"No Alice i'm not 'on crack'. 'Bella' isn't human" Edward growled at me. "What Luke said was true 'Bella's a goddess"

o-kay dokey. I think he needs to go to Dr. Phil…. Oh no maybe-

"Alice have you ever seen Bella as a baby?" Edward asked me.

"Yep" I said nodding my head. I saw a picture in Charlie's wall right next to…. a birth certificate that was from 1995. Oh no. Bella isn't 11 years old.

"Bella died when she was five" Someone said from behind. Turing around i saw a woman who looked very much like Annabeth. And i've only seen her once in my life. It was the goddess Athena.

"Lady Athena" Carlisle bowed down and i took suite. Edward just stared at her with emotionless eyes.

"You must under stand that she didn't want to cause any harm. But when you all left her in Washington she came back devastated and didn't want to talk to anyone not even her own father" Lady Athena explained. It took me some time to realize that she said Bella died when she was 5. And now she's talking about her like she's alive. This is just too confusing.

"Her name isn't Bella. I can not tell you her name because i believe she will want to tell you all herself. BUt as a mother i have to fight for my children like a mother bear s don't expect me to be in the side lines while she gets hurt. Either of them. And trust me being the goddess of wisdom when i saw stay away from them if you know whats good for you. I don't want you any where near them" Lady Athena continued. Her stone gaze fell upon the bag that Jasper held in his hands. I didn't even hear him come in.

"I believe that doesn't belong to you" Lady Athena said. The bag was suddenly out of Jaspers arms and into the goddess. After a few moments the carry-on bag transformed into a golden-wood chest. And then a golden light appeared. covering my eyes like i was taught in Camp i heard a sizzle and then it was dark.

"Well that was…eventful?" Carlisle said furrowing his eyebrows. "I need to go" He said quickly leaving.

"Leave me alone" Edward mumbled before ushering both me and Jasper out the door and shutting it.

Jas and just looked at each other knowing what to do. This cant happen again. We're going to get Bella back even if she really isn't Bella.

Beth (Bella) P.O.V.

Flashback

June 18, 1209

"Fair maiden how beautiful are thy, for the stars in the sky have no comparison" Apollo walked forwards elegant as ever towards our un-suspecting prey. Stupid girl, thinking he is fey, pulled out iron and held it up defensibly.

Time to work my magic. "Liva, Liva my child he is not fey. But a suitable husband for ye" i whispered in her mind. I had to bit my lip to stop my urge to laugh out loud.

"Who is it that calls out my name? Spirits of the darkness?" Liva stood up from picking flowers and looked around, but refusing to look at Apollo.

"Of course not my child. Just your humble guardian who has brought you a man to wed" I whispered. Oh if she only knew. This one is going to be feisty i can sense it already. Good choice Apollo, good choice.

"Dear, for Liva is your name, is it not? i have traveled from the far horizon seeking your hand in marriage for a dream of fate i had of you my precious flower" Apollo said confidently. "When i arrived in this small town i knew right away that it is not fit for a queen like you, so i stopped at the Smith and asked for you, and he told me to leave because of thy's grandmother is a witch and certainly ye as well. But you my sweet flower i care not for what you are"

"Is it true then?" Liva smiled and looked at Apollo.

"As true as i am human my dear" Apollo took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "We wed in the next light should we not? For true love like this is easily torn from the good" Liva nodded mesmerized by his smile.

Oh please, after this Apollo will just have another little toy for the dogs and then we'll have some fun. I know exactly what he will do next. Wed her. Take her virtue and have her with child. Leave her for a 'trip' and then come back when the child is almost born. Send her off to bring water or something and she'll catch us in the act when she comes back. It's always hilarious seeing their face's. Then they give birth and i come back as a 'mid-wife' and take the child from her. Simple, easy, and fast.

But this one. This one is going to be a tricky one since her grand-ma-ma is a witch they say. All more for the dare. i bet Aphro and Ares aren't as good at this as we are. She might be the goddess of love but she has no comparison to me. Even Ares admitted that while he was moaning my name.

And that's exactly what happened. That same evening they wed and Apollo took her off to a small cottage we had killed the owners so there wasn't anyone to be worried about. A few weeks later we found out she was with child and she was with joy. And so was i. A new demi-god to train was coming on the way. Of course they'll never know their mother but they wont need her. After all she's just human. two weeks after we found out she was with child Apollo fell in love with the king's daughter. Well as much love as someone could have with a pet anyway. That same week we found a perfect opportunity to leave. There was a war going on not far from the village and Apollo told her he was going of to protect his unborn child. Ha yeah right.

9 months away and we were back. Liva had a huge stomach, carrying a demi-god inside. But she didn't know. Her grandmother took care of her for her mother was deceased. When Apollo went back they both received him with wide arms. We consulted the oracle before he went back and she said that the child would be born May 15th. And a girl. As soon as she heard Artemis claimed her as a huntress when she became older. We agreed. Two days before the date Apollo sent her out to fetch some fresh baked bread he then called me as soon as she left. i had already come prepared. In my under garment and my hair a mess. When i arrived i tussled Apollo's hair playfully and straddled him kissing him lightly on the lips. At that same moment Liva came in the room and found us. Oops.

Liva left devastated. The day of the birth i put the mid-wife that was supposed to attend Liva to sleep and took her place. As soon as Liva saw me in the birthing room she threw a fit. But she had no choice since it was either me or her baby dead. As soon as the child was out Liva yearned to hold her."My child, please. Let me hold my child. My little Evie"

"Evie? I think you are confused. Her name shall be Valeria. Valeria Ann-Marie. Lera for short" i rocked Lera in my arms and looked at her lovingly. She had Apollo's blue eyes. But her mothers black raven hair. She could pass for my child. But Artemis has already claimed her.

"No! Give her to me! You have no power what-so-ever to name my child. She is mine not yours!" Liva yelled from the bed. She tried to get up but she was to weak.

"She'll make a great huntress" i said out loud. "Just like her auntie"

Liva seemed to take in my words and realize what i was. What Apollo was. "No! She will not be one of your Olympians slaves! She will not! If she serves for the gods let it be for Isis but not you!"

Me and Apollo made a discovery. What the towns people rumored were close. Her grandmother was no witch. But a magician from the Egyptians. Pathetic gods they are. But it was a stronger demi-god all the less. Magic and godly power in their veins. A perfect combination for a Lieutenant.

I left Liva, taking Lera in my arms wrapped around a thick ships wool blanket. I left Lera with Artemis soon after. But presenting her to Apollo first. When i came back to the town a year later with Lera, she ran off and fell in front of the one person i was avoiding. Livia's grandmother.

She did not recognize Lera at sight but once she saw me pic her up and carry her in my arms. She did.

"Filth. How dare you come back here. After what you did to my Liva" She accused me.

"Leave me alone witch. I have no business with you" I turned around and started walking towards the forest.

"I've learned your name, Ezabeth." She yelled after me. i turned around with a cocky smile on my face.

"Hows Livia doing? Oh yes i forgot she died and even Anubis shunned her from your underworld" i laughed at her face bouncing Lera onto my other arm. i swear if looks could kill -and if i was mortal - i would be dead right now with the glare she was throwing me.

"Ezabeth Ann-Marie of Olympus you will never find mortal nor immortal love ever. You will never be able to conceive a demi-god if your not both in love with out tricks. And since you seem found of Apollo then your love for each other will turn into hate each time you have imitate contact. That is my gift you" She told me in a loud and clear voice. Her regular brown eyes were bright vibrant green and i swear she was about two feet of the ground.

Lera started to cry and the wind picked up around me tussling my hair out of it's place. The sky rumbled and the earth shook. But i ignored it and looked at the old lady with pity. "I am immortal. And i will do what ever i please. Even if it means killing your last descendent" i told her laughing bouncing Lera again and raising an eyebrow at the old lady. Daring her to come forth.

She didn't. And i knew i won that battle. Or so i thought.

**A/N:**

**Okay thanks everyone for reading. I hope you all understand. If not then P.M. me by reviewing and asking me the question in your review or going to my profile and clicking 'Send message' or whatever it says. Thanks**

**** Oh and a piece of advise don't EVER call someone who's name is Valeria, Valerie-Ah. It pisses them off. While at least it pissed the new girl off. The teacher called out her name during P.E. and pronounced it Valerie-Ah the first day she came to school and she corrected him. The next day he did the same mistake and she didn't answer when he said 'Valerie-Ah' so when he asked if he didn't call anyone she raised her hand. he was like 'i called you 3 time' and she said 'Nope. You said Valerie-Ah my name is VALERIA pronounced Val-air-E-Ah' It was hilarious. And my friend Daisy who was next to her when that happened said that she mumbled 'piece of sh*t' under her breath when the teacher was arguing with her. **

**Anyway there you have my Monday since i was absent the rest of the week because of my horrible cold.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	39. I Thought She Said NOT to do This

**Sorry! Don't shoot me! Covers face with arms and flinches.  
Yeah, sorry for the wait everyone. But i had an slight problem (well i still do). I lost my laptop charger! And i was 1/2 done with the chapter! So i STILL cant find it, but i had to do a new chapter on my Ipad. But i had problems uploading the chapter so here i am making a deal with the devil (a.k.a my lil sis) her Lap top for my IPad. So any way here's the chapter and pray that i find my charger!**

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Alice I believe she specifically said NOT to bother Bella" Emmett was joking from behind. Turning around I saw him carrying a large duffle bag and I'm going to guess it's Rose's because it was Hot Pink, and had 'SEXY' in the side with huge black sparkly letters.

"Yeah, so? It's not stopping you" I sang running to the car and getting in.

"Ready?" Jas asked turning on the truck.

" Yep" I charmed happily. We had just bought a Lincoln MKX AWD to fit all of us in. All of us meaning Jas, Emmett, Rose and me. Edward...yeah we didn't tell him. We didn't tell Esme and Carlisle either. They didn't want to 'anger a goddess'. But we knew that if we didn't then no one was going to.

"Alright here we go" Jas mumbled pulling out of the drive way.

"Hey!" When we were almost at the street we heard a loud bang on the window shield. Looking in the mirror I saw Emmett's and Rosalie's angry faces glaring at us.

"Sorry" I laughed at them and unlocked the doors. Once they came in Jas locked the doors and kept on going.

"so where are we going?" Emmett asked all of a sudden when we were on the highway. Good point. We just thought of coming but never thought to were we were going to start.

"Hey Percy so what now?" Annabeth asked catching up to Percy.

"I dunno" Percy shrugged his shoulders kicking the sand with his shoes. That were well worn out by all the battle training that had been going on the past 2 weeks since...SHE left.

"Don't you ever wonder if...if she really did care or if she was like that or was she just acting?" Annabeth mumbled looking down.

"Yeah" Percy replied.

"Annabeth found her!" Nico suddenly appeared next to Annabeth panting franticly. Annabeth shot Nico a 'shut the hell' look practically yelling at him to shut up.

" Wait, who did you find?" Percy asked sounding confused looked from Annabeth to Nico.

"Oh...um...bye" Nico mumbled disappearing again into the shadows.

Percy more couriouos than ever asked, "Annabeth?"

"It's nothing Percy" She said quickly. But she wasn't looking at him. She instead was looking to were Nico had just been moments ago.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't sound all nevous. What's it?" he asked again. but this time raising his voice only the slightest bit.

"We...Nico and I...We're going to be out of Camp for sometime" She stumbled still not looking at him.

"What do you mean" Percy asked. Sometime passed and Percy seemed to realize something. "your not going on a quest without me are you?"

Annabeth just bit her lip and continued not looking at him. After a moment or two she turned away and walked back to the beach. Percy stood shocked and then ran after her.

"Wise girl, wait up! Your not seriously going to do this right? After all we've been through?" He asked bewailed.

"I'm sorry Percy I'm not at liberty to say anything to the people that are not involved" She said looking out into the ocean.

"Not at libertey? what the Hades does that mean? You sound like Chiron when he doesn't want to tell us something bad!". He shouted throing his hands up.

She still didnt answer and he knew that she wasn't anytime soon. "At least tell me were your going. You owe me that much."

"Los Angeles" She said quickly before turning in her heels and left. Once Percy realized that she admitted to leaving she was already gone. Running a hand through his hair he walked into the water seeking for relaxation.

**_(3rd Person P.O.V)  
Camp Half-Blood _**

"Hey how did it go?" Nico was leaning on the door frame when Annabeth arrived at her cabin.

"not well"she admitted barging in the cabin and feeling relieved when she found that her siblings wernt there.

"Do you think that its the right choice not to tell him?" Nico asked flopping down onto one of the wrinkle free beds.

"Chiron would suspect if we took him with us. And then he'll try to stop us. And if we're ever going to find out tue truth then we can't let that happen" She said as she reached under her bed and pulled out a black duffles bag. "So what were you going to tell me?"

"Hmm...what?" nico's head shot up looking at her confused.

"you said you found her" Annabeth explained rolling her eyes and went around the cabin picking up her stuff and placing it in the bag.

"oh yeah. Well I think I found her. But there's a problem"

Annabeth shrugged, "it's not like I've followed all the rules. Trust me I've broken many of them especially with Percy"

" Yeah well i bet you've never broken into a high gaurded facility that belongs to the king of the dead?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

Annabeth stopped what she was doing and looked back at him. "Seiously?"

Nico nodded his head. "Yeah that's our best guess."

"Wha- How did you find out?" Annabeth asked dropping her things into the bag and sitting next to Nico.

" At first I thought that the Olympians were just having meeting there but then I thought why all the guards if the Olympians are the most power gods there are. So I went in to check and I found this silver light in the middle and a girl floating in it. Like she was in deep sleep or something but the weird thing is that there is like 15 guards in that room around her. And when I came back for the second time the Olympians were there and your mom was holding the girls head in her lap." Nico said quickly not pausing for a breath.

"My. Mom? And we're looking for Bella or whoever she really is. What does this person have to do with her?" Annabeth asked confused at all this.

"Yeah well they called her Beth...and you told me that Luke called her Ezabeth...so Beth can stand for a nickname right?" he said unsure.

"Yeah...but I...Nico do you think that there is a possibility of Bella being my sister?" Annbeth asked bitting her lip.

"Yeah she could be your sister but she isn't she's Percy's sister. A daughter of Poseidon not Athena" Nico replied.

" I know but do you think it's possible that she's a daughter of...both of them?" The moment she said it she realized how stupid it seemed. Her mom and Lord Poseidon...together! Impossible they could barely stand being the same room together.

"Nah" Nico shook his head looking at her if she had just lost her mind. Annabeth shrugged and went back to packing her things.

_**(3rd person p.o.v.**_)

"Athena! I found a cure!" Apollo came barging in the room panting. Literally looking like he had just went down to Tartarus him self.

Athena stoped her conversation with Artemis, who was hold A.J., and directed her full attention to Apollo. and so did the rest of the Olympian gods that were there.

Seeing that everyone's attention was on him now he continued. " I know how to wake her up. It's a bit difficult yes. but. It's effective."

"Good. That's good. What do we have to do?" Poseidon asked. Stepping next to Artemis and taking A.J. from her arms and into his.

"We have to get essence of a Titan and recite a chant and that's all" Apollo said looking at A.J..

"Titan's essence!"Ares yelled throwing his hands up in the air. Aphrodite was going to go calm him but decided not to when Hephustus gave her the stink she just sat in her husbands lap playing with her necklace.

"And I have more good new and some not so good news" Apollo interrupted Ares's train of ancient cussing.

"Very well tell us then" Athena nodded for him to go on.

"Good news is that I've already retrieved some Titan essence. Bad news is that when we wake Beth up...she might be different." he said nervously. Even he didn't want Beth to go to her old ways. jot after all that had happened.

" What do you mean 'different'?" Athena said cautiously.

"By different I mean that she might not remember the last...I don't know 5,000 years? She's going to be like she was before. Wild and carefree" Apollo said honestly. Earlier on he debated on telling them or not. but he knew better. Because if they did the recital and Beth turned worse than he actually though than Athena and Poseidon were literally going to eat him up.

He watched as Athena and Poseidon exchanged looks and seemed to communicating with each other.

They nodded and then turned to Apollo.

"Do it" Poseidon said before turning around and leaving.

Athena kept staring at Apollo for some time bur then she to turned around and leaving Apollo with his siblings to wonder what had just happened in their minds.

**_Beth/Bella p.o.v. ( still dreaming)_**

"your sure that this isn't some crazy dream?" I asked looking at Ares like he just proclaimed his gay love. That would be weird. The god of war gay. I can totally understand Eros but Ares? No where in Hades.

"Positive" He said going under a truck that was parked in the alley were Aphro told us to meet.

"What the Hades are you doing?" I whispered yelled at him. He... well they mad me come all the way across the city walking! and they didn't been tell me what we were supposed to do.

"Beth?" the wind suddenly picked up and I heard someone whisper my name.

What the Hades?

" Ares you better stop messing around" I yelled at him crouching down to make sure he heard me.

"Beth?" I quickly turned around only to see no one.

" Beth?" this time I was ready and pulled out my eager and charged at where I think I heard the whisper.

"Whoah Beth. What's wrong?" I felt someone's arms wrap themselves around me preventing me from stabing the Living hell out of them.

Looking to see who it was I noticed that it was Ares. "Didn't you hear that?" I asked backing away from him and looking around.

"Hear what?" he asked looking puzzled.

"Someone was whispering my name" I said. I nervously bit my lip searching for who ever it was.

"Do you feel alright?" Ares said in what sounded like a teasing voice.

"Don't be a jerk. I think I'm just going to sit down over there." I said motioning to were someone had left a plastic box. Not waiting for Ares to say something I walked over and sat down resting my head on my hands.

"Beth? Beth sweety wake up"

"mom?" I asked looking around. I can swear I just heard my moms voice.

"Heavens gift to me

Just the way you are

A new age child

From a distance star

It feels so good

Just to be

So close to your love

You are heavens gift to me

You are so sweet and pure

Just the way you are

Momma's precious jewel

Daddy's rising star

There's so much in life

For to be

And so much to give

you are heavens gift to me

La,la,la,la,la,la,la

La,la,la,la,la

Heaven's gift to me

Just the way you are

A new age child

Always in my heart

There's so much in life

For you to be

And so much to see

You are heavens gift to me" I am certain now that's it's my moms voice. She was singing a familiar lullaby. She used to sing it to me when I was young.

All of a sudden there was a bright light hat blinded me and then everything was dark.

**Again i am SO sorry for taking so long. But here's the chapter. If you have any questions or anything just 'click' the green button down there. And shoot away. Thanks = )**

**Please REVIEW! It's make my day (or night depends when you do it) thanks.**


	40. Vegas? Seriously Alice? Vegas?

**3****rd Person P.O.V **

"Do you think it worked?" Artemis asked poking Beth's shoulder carefully.

"I don't see why it shouldn't it. We followed all the directions care fully" Apollo answered, his brows were furrowing in deep thought.

It was quiet then for a few seconds until Athena felt a slight twitch from Beth's hand. " I think she's waking up" She told the rest.

" Ares you have a hold on her incase she tries to attack right?" Zeus asked his son making sure that A.J. was in the far conner with Hestia and Hera.

Just then Beth flung up and looked around. "Why the f*cking Hades is everyone here?" were the first words that came out of her mouth as she glared at everyone around her.

"Yep, she's back all right" Ares murmured under his breath. But being next to Beth she heard him loud and clear which earned him a cold glare.

"Beth how are you feeling?" Athena asked her daughter woriddley.

"Like sh*t. Now would someone go bring me found I'm starving. Oh and don't forget. I HATE tea" she said getting up from the bed she was on and going to the door. Passing A.J. And Hestia, she didn't even spare a glance. That was until A.J. Let out a short wail.

Beth froze and looked to were A.J. And Hestia were. Tilting her head slightly to the side she walked over and picked A.J. Up in her arms. "Hush now little one" She whispered rocking A.J. slightly.

She stopped after a few seconds, gave her back to Hestia and then went back towards the door. When she reached them, and then turned back at the now shocked Olympians. "You know what cancel that. I'm going to go visit Lera. toddles" She announced waving her hand and then dissapearing into thin air.

"Poseidon...we have a slight problem" Hera mumbled looking at him with wide eyes.

"No seaweed kelp" Poseidon told her sarcastically slipping some under water cussing words into the sentence.

"What are we going to do? She thinks that Lera is still in Olympus!" Artemis exclamied rushing after Beth. Even though she knew that it was too late.

When Artmeis was no longer in the room Hestia came forth handing A.J. to Athena. "I think I know were she is" she told the rest.

"Where!" Hermes looked franickly at Hestia looking for an answer.

"I'm not sure but I believe she's in New York, New York" she said bluntly.

"She's been in New york the whole time!" Dionysus exclaimed throwing his hands up in disbielf.

"Not New York the city. New York casino in Las Vegas, Nevada" Athena replied rolling her eyes. "Isn't that right Hestia?" she asked. Hestia only nodded her head.

"Alright what are we waiting for then? Vegas here we come!" Ares Dionysus said happily to Ares and high-fives each other.

$$$$$$

**Alice P.O.V**

"Vegas? seriously Alice Vegas?" Emmett asked while we were standing out side of MGM Grand Casino.

" What? We were going this dirrection anyway" I shrugged skipping inside.

"Sure whatever you say pixie " I heard Emmett mutter.

"Hello I have a reservation for 4 under the name Cullen" I told the receptionist who's name tag said 'Euryale'. Strange name. Huh.

She gave me a cold stare ( which freaked me out by the way) and quickly gave me the room card. Once I had signed the papers and gave her the down payment I walked back to were the rest were. checking the future to see which the best room was I picked the card and gave the other one to Rosalie smiling sweetly.

Since it was around 10 in the night we didn't have to war any thing to cover us from the sun so we walked freely out side pretending to be normal happy couples. But we were really just looking for any sign of Bella or at least any of the gods.

There was a brought light coming from one of the casino's. Not the artificial ones that light up the city but more like a bright-bright light that blinded you. Looking around I noticed that none of the humans seemed to notice.

Walking towards were the light came from I figured that it had come from the Lotus Hotel. But once we got there I figured that I just saw a plane ahead or something.

Walking back towards our hotel we lost Emmett and Rosalie in the crowd of people. Arriving at the hotel I went up to our room while Jasper went to wait for Emmett mumbling something about owing him five thousand pounds.

Throwing myself in the couch I turned on the TV and started channel surfing.

$$$$$  
**Beth p.o.v.**

"So let me get this straight. I had a child, Lera is missing and you have no freaking idea were she is and I've been asleep for the last...7 days?" i asked raising an eyebrow.

Who the he'll do they think they are to try and trick me like this! There will be some Hades to pay when this is over.

But right now Apollo nodded his head agreeing to everything i had just said. "Exactly! Thank goodness you understand" Hermes said sounding relieved. " I almost thought that you'd think that all this was..." he stopped when he looked up at me. then he groaned and slapped his head.

"Well if your all done here I'm going to have some fun" I announced making my way to a random casino.

Hmm, what should I do first? Oooh, i know.

Walking up to one of the chapels I went in and switched people's brides with whores and smiled to myself as they said 'I do'. Only after then, they realized what they had just done and in perfect timing the real bride arrived and saw her 'used to be' with a ring on his finger. Haha hilarious.

Aw, but I still need a bit more...excitement. With a flick of my hand I turned the whore into a super hot chick. Boy was that a blessing for her.

Skipping past the now furious girl that was supposed to get married I went to the street and started shooting love arrows at random people Oops there goes a perfectly happy marrige.

Ah! Why can't I enjoy myself! I shook my head and continued down the road. Walking out of the city and in the middle of the desert that went on for miles before hitting another city.

Hmmm I should have fun shouldn't I? I thought as I heard a faint sound of a car heading my way. Quickly changing into a plain white silk dress I smeared a part of it in mortal blood that just happened to be at hand.

When the car passed by me it stopped and a young man came out. My best guess is that he's around twenty? Well who cares, he's just moral after all.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked looking at me worriedly.

"No, my boyfriend just left me here and I don't know were to go" I sniffled, tears falling down my cheeks. I clutched my side to add more effect to it.

"It's alright. here there's an abandoned shack a few miles back I'll take you there to see if there's a pay phone since mine just ran out of batter" he said tugging me into his car.

"Thank you" I mumbled as he opened the door for me and went around the back to get in.

"No prob."

He was right there was a pay phone a few miles back. And lucky me it was around th back so no passing cars could ruin my fun.

"I'd say I'm sorry but I wont be really" I told him.

His face twisted into confusion. " Sorry for what?" he asked.

" For this" I smiled jumping on his back strangleing him. Well trying to actually. What the Hades? I jumped off his shoulders and summoned my dagger ready to battle.

The guy let out a growl but then he's eyes flickered to Okanos he's face turned onto puzzlement then he straightened out of his crouch state and looked at me. "Bella?"

**I am extremely sorry that i haven't uploaded in some time. But i hope you liked this Chapter. BUt good news is that i am ALMOST done with the next chapter. If you have any questions just click the button below that state's 'REVIEW' and sh****oot away.**

******Please REVIEW!**


	41. Mr Fancy Pants

"Bella?" he asked again stepping towards me.

"Get the Hades away!" I warned glaring at him. Who Zeus' name is Bella? Beauty in Spanish. But some how that name seemed...familiar to me.

"Bella...Beth. Whatever your real name is I just want an explanation that's all" he shrugged taking yet another step near me. I took a step back. But I was yearning to be close to him for some odd reason.

"Seriously dude, leave! I don't know who the fuge'n fugicle you are" I said. I had to admitt he WAS pretty good looking. Copper tousled hair that looked like he just got out of bed in a sexy way and liquid golden eyes that memerized me. But some how out of all this beauty my eyes landed on his lips. Perfect yes. But i felt like something was missing. My kiss perhaps?

"Its Edward" he said suddenly turning angry. " You know Alice actually convinced me that you actually loved me. But now...now I know the trut,h you can even bother to remember my name"

Edward? That name sounded distant in my mind. Edward Anthoy? No it can't be. He died I'm sure of it. Is there a resemblance? Yes. But it's bearly there. So of course it can't be.

"Edward? Nope, sorry I don't dosnt ring a bell" I said shrugging my shoulders.

He started walking away agryliy. He didnt even look back when he speed off. But me being me couldn't let him go away. So imaging being next to him in his car i closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened then I was sitting in the car next to Edward you still looked furious and no knowing I was here...yet.

He swerved right almost hitting the car in front but went back into the lane just in time.

"You know I'm pretty sure that illegal in this state" i said picking my nails not bothering to look at him.

"How the- what are you doing here?" he asked agrily clutching the steering wheel.

"I'm curious. You said you knew me ...but I don't remeber, which is very odd for me" I said confused.

"You went to Forks, we fell in love... Well at least I did. I left for your protection thinking you were human. You went missing we found you. Found out what you are and had love." he said not pausing for a breath. Which I don't think he needs. Such a waste of air.

"We, you and me having sex! Ha yeah right I'm virgin mister and not you nor my family tell me that-" I didn't notice that he pulled the car over an undid his seat belt. The next thing I knew was he was in top of me.

"Do not tempt me" he breathed on my neck the kissing me gently. I fought back a moan and tried to push him back. Why do I want this so bad?

He lifted his head not being able to resist anymore I kissed him on him lips. At first it was gentel and caring but then it turned fierce. Not being able to hold the moan any more I let it out.

But then something pushed him off of me and I felt dizzy.

Clutching my head I got out of the car and feel on the ground. "Ah!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me franticly. I felt him kneel next to me and as soon as he touched me everything went black.

$$$$  
"Uh!" I grumbled as I sat up rubbing my head with one of my hands. Where am I? Looking around I found my self in a room with a pretty nice view of Vegas.

"Good your awake" someone said from the side. Turning around I saw Edward leaning on the door frame, looking extremely tired...for a vampire that is.

Jumping up from the bed I ran over and hugged him tight burying my head in his chest. " I remember" I mumbled.

I felt like I was falling and the next second I was on the bed with Edward on top of me. Looking to what I was wearing I noticed that I no longer had the silk dress , but instead some simple gray baggy sweatpants and a white tank top. Edward instead looked like a Greek statue of Apollo or Ares. With black slacks and a polo shirt that hugged his muscles nicely. I approve.

"How much?" he asked as he kisses me gently on the forehead.

"Everything" I manage to say before being swept by a kiss. And not a simple on either more like one that results as the last step and that's exactly what we did.

The last thing I thought clearly before being swept with please was that I need to find my baby as soon as possible.

&&$$

"Beth, come on love you need to wake up" some nudged me gently. I groaned and rolled over in response. I heard someone chuckle, so I tried to  
Swap at them but since I was now face down it resulted as a miserable try.

I rolled over again but instead of having more bed, I landed on the floor. And on top of that who ever was chuckling was now dying of laughter.

"Haha very funny" I grumbled pulling some sheets to cover me since from what it felt like, I was naked.

"Extremely" they came around the bed and sat me on their lap. Looking up I noticed that it was Edward. I feel betrayed I thought that he loved me. And he was laughing! Hells to the no! So acting on instinct I slapped him. HARD. Then I pecked him on the lips and went to the bathroom with the sheets still around me.

When I was done cleaning myself up, I exited the bathroom and was surprised that the bedroom was all cleaned up and there was no one there. Hmm, strange.

"Looking for me love?" Edwards voice suddenly came from behind me as I felt a pair of arms being wrapped around my waist.

"Are you handsome?" I asked.

"Extremely"He mumbled into my hair. Cocky much?

Turning around I pecked him on the lips, and said looking at him "Not by much"

I then pulled away and sat on the couch that was in the far end of the room.

"Your going to pay for that" I heard. Rolling my eyes I turned on the TV and began channel surfing. Soap Opera, Nah. Romance? To cheesy. Thriller? Not filling it right now.

While I was doing that I went throughout my to-do list for today.  
Clean up, check  
Eat, not check  
Find A.J.  
Talk with-

Find A.J.! That's what I'm supposed to do right now! By Zeus I'm an awful mother.

Slapping my self in the head I got up and quickly materialized myself into a Greek Toga with golden bracelets on my arms and a golden hair band/crown or tiara what ever you want to call it.

"Going somewhere?" Edward asked seeing as that I was all dressed up.

"Um, yeah. I need to finish doing something in Olympus" I told him. Not wanting to face him I turned around hitting my lip. Should I tell him about A.J.? What of doesn't believe me? Hades my life isn't as normal as I wished.

"Love what's wrong?" He asked me wrapping his arms around me once again.

"It's nothing Edward really" I tried to convince him. But I'm not sure if he believed me or not.

"Love" he warned. Of course not. He wouldn't believe me.

" Edward" I teased in the same tone of voice.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"Well don't YOU trust me?"'I asked him.

"Would you please stop answering my questions with questions. You sound like doctor Phil" he said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Well sorry for annoying you, mister fancy pants. But I really must be going it's getting late see you later" i quickly pecked him in the lips and left not waiting for him to tell me anything

**I Know I know it's short. Dont shoot me. I have to read this Freaking Big Book (not that big -at all- but...) due in a week for A.P./Honers English. So i might be a bit busy( well more than usual anyway) because Son of Neptune is coming out tommorow. (Well it is when i am writing this. BUt if you read this and its like 3012 then it came out like a bizzilion years ago and i'm probably dead...if i'm human hehehe) Thanks everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot to me. Any question?**

**Thanks for Reading Please _REVIEW_!**


	42. What is Given is Always taken away

**Beth (Bella) P.O.V.**

"Wake up! Get your lazy fat asses up!" I yelled barging into the hotel room that everyone was sleeping in. And when I saw everyone I mean EVERYONE. From Artemis to Hera. Everyone was there. Some *cough* Ares, Hermes, and Apollo *cough* were what looked like sober from the night before.

Looking around I noticed that it wasn't a regular room. In fact it looked more like an extra large flat.

"Beth your back" Auntie Demeter said cautiously. There was a sudden wail from one of the rooms and Artemis immediately left to see what happened.

"Look Beth I know we have done many pranks before but-" Apollo first I was confused but then I relized what he meant. They still think that I don't remember anything.

"I know I remember" I told him honestly sitting down on the floor.

"-But you have to believe me for- wait did you just say you remembered?" he continued but soon after he asked me looking if as I was pulling on some type of prank.

I just nodded confirming what he had just heard. "Can I see my daughter now?" I asked getting up and dusting my self off.

"Um Yes, Sure. but after we need to have a talk with you concerning A.J. we all do" Hermes told me looking around at everyone.

They all nodded looking somewhat grimmly. What is going on I was about to ask when a joyful laugh came from behind. Turning around I saw A.J. being carried in by Artemis. Alright I know I've been out of it. But not that long!

A.J. Looked like she was older than a year old. Going for year two. Looking back at the rest, I raised an eyebrow, and asked, " What happened?" in a course voice with a tint of annoyance.

I saw the boys exchange a nervous glance at each other. Then all of a sudden they started pointing fingers and shouting at the same time.

"It wasn't my fault he did it!"

"It was me!"

" My fault! You were the one with the 'brilliant' idea!"

"Fried Chickan!" Dionysus yelled coming in the room. I hadn't noticed that he had left

" What? I didn't know what you were yelling about and I'm STARVING!" he said shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"You know what whatever. I want to know what happened when all of you are SEPERATE" I said Turing back around and walking towards Artemis. A.J. laughed smiling while reach out her arms in an effort to try and touch me.

"Mama" she complained looking as if she wanted to cry because she couldn't reach me.

"Shh, it okay baby girl mommy's here" I whispered to her holding her close to my chest. I felt tears stinging my eyes, but I can not let anyone see me after all the tears I have shed these past months. Laughing when I saw her falling asleep in my arms I sat down on one of the couches next to my mom. Looking down I smiled. A.J. my sweet. She's all mine. And no one will ever take her away for me.

"Beth we have to talk" Ares reminded me. Sighing I took a deep breath and nodded for him to continue. I kept on telling my self that nothing would overshawdow my happiness right now.

Nothing except what Uncle Z said next. "You can't have her" Now this time I couldn't stop the tears and they were flowing down my face.

"What?"

"It's to dangerous it would be the best for her. Now that Kronos is planing an attack we can't have you distracted." My father said looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"But I swear on the river Styx that she will be in good care" Hermes added. Everyone else nodded somely. My precious. My baby. I just barley got her back and now I just came to figure out that I can't have her.

"But we-" I tried to come up with a plan for keeping her.

"Beth, we were lucky enough that YOU wernt kidnappedd successfully when you were a child. Don't you remember all those death threats? And now with the war going on it's going to be worse" Mother told me gently, " We just don't want you to get hurt. We should do this before Kronos find out she's even alive. And we all know that that SHE is stirring awake too."

"Plus Olympus in this state is no where to raise a child" Auntie Hera added sadly. They were right. I knew it. But I just don't want to part ways. Not with her.

"Isn't there another way?" I asked hopefully.

"No, sorry" D, told me shaking his head. Sipping my tears I cleared my voice and looked back at A.J. she looked so peaceful here sleeping in my arms.

" When and who?" I asked. I suppose they already knew what I was talking about with out much information because Ares answered immediately.

"We were thinking a mortal family? Or perhaps a retired demi-god?"

Shaking my head I answered," No. Mortals would not be able to protect her. And it's to suspecious for a Demi-god to just pop up with a child. And to dangerous. Monsters will always be attacking"

"Camp Jupiter?" Aphro asked.

"No, they would know she's not one of them. She could always stay with me. My huntresses wouldn't mind." Artemis added.

"But you to will be chasing monsters and it's easier for the monsters to attack you with her" I said frowning. There is only one family - besides my own- that I would trust A.J. with. Her other family.

"You don't think..." Auntie Demeter trailed of.

"Beth...it's dangerous. One of them is not stable. And the blood running threw her veins are sweeter than any mortals blood" Uncle Z old me. I could tell that he didn't like the idea one bit. By the way we spokes so calmly and the way his eyebrows knitted together.

"Beth, rethink this. It would be to dangerous." Mother tried to make me see sence. As much as I'd like her to go with the Cullens I know that they were right. Jasper was not stable enough to be around godly blood.

"Then what? Theres no more choices" I said unhappy that my baby could not go anywhere safe. Not that I wanted her to leave at all.

"I could take her" Hephustus said looking around the room. " I know I'm not great with kids but when it comes to Beth..." he trailed off. " Plus, my workshop is hidden. So no one could know were we are unless I allow it"

I exchanged lookes with Apollo. It was done. A.J. was going with Hephustus until further notice.

Nodding my head I looked up at him and told him"Thank-you". He just shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal. But it was. At least for me it was.

**So i was writing the next chapter and i decided to check the fan-fic online and notice it was a mess! The spaces i piut in were not there so it was hard to read! So sorry for that. The next chapter is already up so i"ll post it in like 30 minutes. **

**lPlease REVIEW! : ) it'll make my day**


	43. What have I gotten myself into?

"Percy, come on man I need your help with this one!" Grover trotted up the steps of the Big House trying to convince me.

Once again I shook my head signaling 'no' and ignored him. I don't know why he has a sudden urge to leave camp and go on a quest. Usually he's the one that doesn't want to take risks. But try to tell that to him right now. He won't take a simple no for an answer.

And the truth is I really don't want to know why. Because I have a sligh idea that it might involve something with a certain 'Bella'. Truth is that I DO want to know what became of her. But at the same time...at the same time I don't.

"Perce Please!" Grover yelled from behind me as I walked back to my cabin. Since Bel-...since SHE left camp seems less, active? Ignoring him once again I sprinted to the cabin. Getting there -out of breath- I slammed the door shit and made sure that was locked. I fell unto the bed. Memories flooding my brain. Darting between Bella and Annabeth.

"Meow?" I felt something go on top of me. Something fuzzy. Amintah? Pushing off whatever was on top of me I held it up and saw infact that it WAS Amintah. Which shouldn't be wired or anything since Bella seemed to leave her fatefull cat behind. But something was different...her eyes! Instead of the regular light caramel color they were bright...green.

Shocked I threw her across the bed. She gracefully landed and looked at me cocking her head to the side.

"Meow" she whined again. She then ran towards the door and started licking her paw. When I didn't do anything she started to hiss and looked at up me. Seriously who knew cats were this smart?

Then I realized that she must want to go outside. Well so much for the super cat ability. Going over and opening the door I look down at her rolling my eyes. Stupid cat. I left the door open and went back to bed. Thinking about more than Bella and Annabeth this time. Some time between thinking and going over my first quest where everything seemed so simple compared to now, I fell asleep.

"Hello?" I asked looking around. It seemed as if I was in a beautiful garden. A beautiful fogy garden. Turning to get I better view I noticed that there was a lake there to.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice asked me from behind. Slowly turning around I saw a girl. She looked so much like Annabeth. Same curly blond hair and stormy gray eyes. But that isn't why I froze. The reason was that I KNEW her. From were I don't remember. But i know I know her from some where. But it's fuzzy like a distant memory long time ago.

"I know you" I stumbled, my mind racing to try and figure out who she was. It's like having something at the tip of your tongue and not being able to know it. Her expression turned into shock at first but then she seemed to realize something.

"Oh, you remember" she mumbled under her breath "You aren't supposed to remember"

"Wait remember what?" I asked puzzled. What is she talking about? I swear that I'm seriously so close from my breaking point.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt now" She mumbled, looking at the floor, causing a strand of her hair to fall from the greek styles bun she had it in. "When you were little, dad was worried that Zeus would try something against you or Sally. So he ordered Triton and I to watch over you" she spoke up.

"We used to take you to the water park sometimes while Sally was working and once" she laughed, "Once Triton needed to go on his 'date' so he left you for a minute in his room up in Olympus alone, and when he came back you were gone. You should've seen his face when you got lost. He went up and down Olympus trying to find you" she laughed again.

"He did what!" was my first reaction. The second one was..."Wait, did you say 'Dad'?" I asked.

"Yep" she chirped. "Missed me lil bro?"

"...Bella?" I asked unsure. This can NOT be happening. There was two things running through my head at the moment. One: I can NOT believe that Triton lost me when I was a baby. And second: Bella!

"Mmm hmm" she smiled up at me. "It's Beth actually. Ezabeth of Olympus. Jewel of Olympus. The blessed goddess. Daughter of Poseidon and-...oops" she put her hand on her mouth just in time.

"And...?"I taunted.

"No one just forget I said that. It's not important. But, um...oh yeah! I need your help. I'm in deep turtles poop right now" she said quickly looking back at the ground. That immediately caught my attention. I know she hurt me and all but at the end she's still my sister. And family always sticks together right?

"What happened?" I asked. I was now fully aware and my total attention was on her...and not at the dancing frogs behind her. Weird huh? But gods are gods and they'll do Nything for amusement.

"Well I kinda...I kinda...I have a...I had a...um!Iwasregnantwheniwasatcampand then andineedyoutoprotectherplease?" she talked EXTREMLY fast that I only caught parts of it. Like, baby,people,take,don't,need,and protect.

"Wait what baby?" i asked still trying to figure what she had just said.

"My baby" she mumbled. "My first born, my baby girl"

I don't know much about the ancient time, mostly because I can't read!, but I think I heard from somewhere that in the ancient days of Greece, the firstborn daughter was passed the throne. Especially in Sparta. That is why Helen of Troy was made queen. I never really knew if this was true or not. But...Zeus's first born was male. But his first born daughter was Athena. And it is rumored that she is his favored child. I know it shouldn't surprise me that Beth had a child but it never crossed my mind for some odd reason.

"You had a baby when you were at camp?"

"Well... I was PREGNANT when I was at came but I didn't have my baby until... a week ago?" she said sounding confused at the end.

"You were pregnant when you were at camp!" I yelled at her. "What if something happened to the baby, while we were sparring!" Somehow all I thought about right now was about the baby's health. She WAS technically my niece.

"Percy, Perce calm down alright. I didn't know at first k? And aw, that's sweet" she she smiled at me. But then her face turned stern. "Any way. I'm here to ask of you a favor... protect my daughter. Take her far away from Olympus. All expenses covered. Anything you need, really. Just please, I'm begging of you go into hiding with her. Not for long just maybe a couple of days of weeks, until everything is sorted out"

I didn't know what to say. My first response was to say 'yes' but mow that I know that Beth is a goddess...I know better than to think everything is as simple as 1 2 3.

"what's the catch?" I asked. Evaluating everything in my mind.

"Catch? Ha, there's no catch" she said nervously looking down and biting her lip. Just like she did when she was pretending to be Bella, I thought.

"Beth?" I taunted. "It's nothing really nothing that you have to be concerned of." she looked up trying to convince me that it was of no big matter. I know i should ask and keep on pressuring her to tell me, but I just didn't feel like it. Across the peaceful horizon of the lake a huge lighting bolt was striking a near by tree and you could hear thunder rolling threw the clouds.

"Oops, this took longer than I thought" I heard Beth mumble under he breath "So Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon do you accept this quest?" She asked me. I felt a chill running up my spine. It didn't hot me that she was a goddess until now. Her voice held so much authority and power that it made me want to flinch.

"I do" I answered loud and clear. Now flinching against the hard rain that was falling from the sky now. Even though I was a son of Poseidon and I don't usually get wet in the rain, for some reason I was soaking wet in the thundering storm.

"You will go west to with the setting sun. Then you will go south with Hades son. Don't fear or you will perish, or so Betsy's jewel ...will not-" Beth said. "Oh what the heck I suck at this. Just go to the Deli tomorrow and you'll see that everything will already be arranged for. Good luck Percy" Then she disappeared into the fog leaving me alone in the garden, until I jolted awake from someone shaking me to death.

"What, were when?" I asked jumping up and slamming into whoever it was.

"Whoa calm down kid!" Someone said trying to calm me down. " You'd think by helping someone they wouldn't go around trying to punch you" I looked at the intruder that was now petting Amintah carelessly.

"Lord Apollo?"I asked unsure.

"Heavens above thank goodness you recognize me" he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I'm taking you to the Deli kid, what do you think I'm doing?" he told me. "Now hurry up before my father finds out what were about to do"

"What?" I aske again. I have no idea what he was talking about. "Wait that dream...it was real!" I said.

"Ahh ha. Oh we're running late." he grabbed my wrist and I quickly shut my eyes so I wouldn't feel nauseous. When I felt ground under my feet again I opened them to find that we were in a sport car. Or better know as the sun. Through out the whole ride I kept my eyes shut and a death grip on the leather seats.

"It's alright kid you can open your eyes now" I heard Lord Apollo say. Peeking through my eyelashes I saw that in that we had landed and were in the middle of what seemed like a a very expensive diner.

"Bout time you got here Zeus is getting a bit feisty up there" A young lady came over dressed as a waitress. "Now what do you want to dink?" she asked leaning through the car window.

"Where is she Lithia?" Apollo asked rolling his eyes, "Oh, and a slicked lemonade to go please"

"Oh she's in the pool pit back. Any thing for you Mr. Jackson?" she asked me raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow tame.

"Nothing, thank you" I mumbled, feeling shy for some reason.

"Alright, right this way" Lithia sighed waving a hand at us to follow her. We went out back and came to the pools. There were some people in them others on chair soaking up the sun. Finally when we reached the last of the pools I saw a vaguely familiar figure with some little girl in her arms.

"Sister" Apollo nodded towards the girl.

"Apollo" She said, looking somewhat annoyed. She had on a not too revealing swim suite that looked god worthy. " Jackson" She then turned to me. " You know what to do correct?"

"Take the child into hiding" I told her nodding. Looking at the child, I noticed that she looked a lot like Beth. But what seemed odd was that Beth said that she was pregnant while her...visit at camp, but this baby seemed at least two years of age.

"Good he knows" I was about to tell Lithia that I would take up her offer and have some water when I saw that she wasn't here anymore. She must've left when I was talking to the girl. "alright your on your own now Percy. Go to the Hilton Hotel 3 blocks away room 335.2 on the 3rd floor. There is everything you need" the girl said getting out of the water and handing the baby to me.

"kid let me tell you a price of advise. Dont get to attached. Beth will eventually take Anehta back" Lord Apollo told me handing a towel to the girl. "Oh here's the room key, and good luck kid...you'll need it" He threw something at me and I caught it with my free hand while balancing the Anehta on my other.

After they left I walked back out. The last thing I thought before walking towards the room was: what have I gotten myself into


	44. Yeah Uncle Z doesn't like my idea

_**Percy P.O.V**_

"Shh Hush now" I gently rocked Anehta trying to calm her down. She had been restless for the past hour refusing to sleep.

After I got to the hotel, she was fast asleep, but as soon as she woke up... let's just say I wished she had stayed asleep.

I tried to do everything that came to my mind. Check her for 'accidents', bottle fed her, and even tried to let her watch T.V. to some annoying cartoons. I swear that the 'Dora' theme song is going to drive me crazy if I listen to it one more time.

Sighing I put her down on the bed -which was one of the sorest beds I have ever encountered- and went over to the fridge to get a watered bottle. Going back to the bed and pulled a still crying Anehta on my lap. And surprisingly she calmed down and was staring at the water intensely.

O-Kay? Weird much?

"Of course" I muttered to myself. Beth was a daughter of Poseidon after all. It would only seem natural for her daughter to want to be close to water.

"So this is what you wanted, huh?" I mumbled to myself, amazed at the little girl in my lap.

"Aqua" she giggled

"Aqua? Who's Aqua?" I asked.

Anehta just giggled, reaching out for the bottle.

I gently gave it to her with the cap off. Bad idea. She dumped it all her little pink dress, that I had changed her into.

"Oopsie" She giggled.

At this moment I wanted to do two things to her at the same time. I wasn't sure which one to do though. One was strangle her. The other was quite different. I felt the urge to laugh with her.

"So you want to play with water, huh?" I asked, picking her up on one arm while throwing away the bottle with the other.

"Splash-ey" She screeched, in what seemed excitement.

"Alright I think they have a pool here"

I quickly phoned the receptionist in the lobby and asked. She told me that there was one.

So I changed Anehta into her swimsuit she was wearing earlier. And went down to the pool.

**¢¢¢¢$$$$$$$$$$¢7$$¢7$1$8¢j$§«`ñbjł**

_**B**__**eth (Bella) **__**.P.O.V**_

"What did you do?"

Turning around slowly I saw mom with Uncle Z behind me with their arms crossed.

"What ever do you mean mother dear?" I said twirling a piece of my hair nervously.

I already knew they were going to find out, but I never thought that it would be this soon!

"You already know exactly what we mean Ezabeth! How dare you defy our commands!" My mother yelled at me. I could literally see smoke coming out of her ears.

"Do you know how much danger did you put A.J. in? Not to think about Percy's!" UncleZ joined in. His voice thundering. You could hear the sound of crackling from the mortal world below.

"Just wait until your father finds out!" he continued.

"Until I find out what?" Dad announced coming into the throne room.

If it wasn't that other people were here I would smack myself on the head. F*cking perfect! Why oh why does this always happen to me?

"Until I find out what?" Dad asked again. But this time putting more power into his words.

Mom raised an eyebrow and gave me her best told-you-so/go-on look. Well it was either that or her best the-chicken-is-popping-out-eyes! Look. But I think its the previous one though.

"Beth" dad warned, "until I find what out?"

"A.J. Is not here anymore" I said cautiously.

"Well were is she?"he asked, his face twisting into confusion.

"On Earth" I tried to keep my voice as even as possible... but it didnt really work out.

"With who?" He asked looking briefly at my mother. Was still glaring at me.

"Um..." I trailed off.

"She gave A.J. to Perseus" My mother cut in.

"Why? I thought we were giving her to Hephaestus to hide her!" He asked bewilde.

"That is what we thought too" Uncle Z munster sourley. I am 98% sure that he doesnt like my little 'act' I just pulled off.

Hey isn't my fault they aren't geniuses like me. Well mom is but Uncle Z... he turned himself into a shower of gold and a goose because he was horney!

Then he seems to realize what mother had just said, " You did what!" he stormed in front of me his eyes burning like they were on fire.

Ashamed I looked away.

"I'm sorry father but I think it's for the best" I whispered not daring to look up.

"The best for who? For Percy? I don't think so! You know what will happen. To him if anyone finds out A.J. exist. And what about A.J.? Dont you think she need an immortal to protect her!" Dad yelled at my face. I felt like I was in a military camp!

"Forgive me father" I pleaded. Kneeling down at his feet.

I heard his foot steps retreat. Not daring to look up, I counted the specks of dirt on the floor.

"Look for Percy! Find the Cullen's! And when you do bring them here!...imediately" I heard father command.

"No!" I shot up looking desperately at dad. "Please, No!"

"You have given me no choice" Dad looked at me before disappearing. Leaving the ocean's slaty breeze behind instead.

"Mother?" I pleaded. She looked at were dad was a few minutes ago and shook her head.

"Uncle Z" I asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Beth, but you have brought this on yourself" Uncle Z sighed.

Tears were threatening to fall now. But they did not. I did. I fell through all the floors in the empire state building and landed just outside the lobby.

They people on the busy street looked as if it was just another normal day for them. If they only knew the war that was in the horizon...

**$$$2)7)47)74**

**Hey everyone I'm baaaccckkk! : ) !****I'm SO truley sorry for not uploading in **_**such**_** a long time. But i finally got my sister to let me borrow her laptop since i gave up on trying to upload by moblie on here : ( . It just dosent come out right. The spacing doesnt go where its supposed to and its just a mess!**

**Anywaaay**

**The last chapter recevied only around 3 comments so I'm not sure if it's because you all don't like this story or not or something... If not then tell me how I can improve it please. I just don't feel like anyone is reading this anymore.**

**Oh and my 2nd fanfic is now up. : )! It's called 'Worlds Collide' and here's a summary of it!:**

_**Bella Swan. That's who I was called these last few months. A pathetic human. If they only knew. I'm not human...not fully anyway. I am part this and part that. Not fully anything. My name? My REAL name? I'm not sure yet. But I'm going to find out. But as of right now I'm known as Sophia Muzur. Daughter of Rose Muzur. Or better known as Rose Hathaway. But don't tell anyone that she's supposed to be dead.**_

Please **REVIEW : )**_I might even beg on my knees (or pay her 20 bucks again) to my sister for her to let me borrow her laptop again for me to upload sooner *wink**wink* ; )_


	45. Man with Funny Skirt

_**Alice P.O.V**_

"Mrs. Whitlock-Cullen?" a man asked looking at me from across the asile.

"Yes?" I answered. Who is he? He looked normal. Aside the fact he was wearing full body armor, that is.

"Good, come with me" he said,swiftly turning around and walking out the store.

Quickly debating whether on following him or not I ran at human speed after him.

By the time I got outside i noticed that he was already turning around the corner of the block.

Every time I would think I was about to catch up to him he was suddenly farther away. This went on for about fifteen minutes until we arrived at what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Great... last time I was in one of these, it was because I was kidnaped.

The man paused at the door for about a moment then opened it and stepped inside.

Cautionly following I hesitated, but then pulled the door opened and stepped inside.

_********************~*~*~*~^.***_

_**Percy P.O.V**_

After going to the pool the baby was exhaughsted. Anehta quickly fell asleep when I dried her hair and changed he in her P.J.'s.

It's ironic -to me at least- how when I ever thought of a baby I would imagen it would be mine or my moms. Maybe even a little sister of brother from my dad. And now I'm taking care of my WAY older IMMORTAL sister's baby.

Just then someone knocked the door. And I didn't order room service. I'm sure of it.

Graving Riptide in one hand and carefully tucking Beth's baby girl in a blanket. I went over to the window next to the door and pulled the curtains back the slightest bit to see who it was.

There were two figures who had their backs to me. But from what I could see it was a male and a female. They seemed to be discussing something, but I couldn't hear what it was. All I heard were murmurs through the door.

The girl -who was blond- then turned around and caught my eye. And I couldn't believe who I was.

_************* HsjxkjbxhadbccjhsBdhds,NbsbjnDuyD. LjhS joys $/ xibh **_

_**Alice P.O.V**_

When I stepped through the door way I did not find what I had expected AT ALL. Instead of an old abandoned ware look like the outside, the was a luxurious room with velvet couches with a fire place with what looked like gold embedded in the frame.

That and my family was here too. Everyone. Including Mr. I'm-mad-all-the-time Edward.

"What's going on here?" I asked walking over to Jasper and sitting in his lap.

"We're not sure" Carlisle answered, looking a bit worried. "Alice would you mind to..." He didn't need to finish for the question for me to understand. He wanted me to check what was going to happen in the future.

Nodding I closed my eyes and imagined turning the clock a few hours. I felt movement around me but I couldn't see anything.

Frustrated I opened my eyes and shook my head at Carlisle. "I can't see anything. It's like I'm blind" I explained.

"How?" Jasper sounding worried. This hasn't happened to me. EVER! Well except for when the wolves were around. But they had left a while back.

"It's not the wolves Alice. They're blocking your visions" Edward said, sounding bored. It was like he had better things to do then being here.

"They?" Rosalie asked.

"The gods" Edward answered.

"They can do that!"Emmett yelled. "All those games I could've won!"

"Don't say that Edward. You don't know for sure" Esme scolded him.

"Your right he doesnt" A voice said coming from the door way. "But in this occasion he's right"

Who ever it was stepped into the light so we could see them more clearly. It was Bella. I was about to run over and hug her when she held up her hand. It was then when I realized she was dressed like an Ancient Greek princess. With the golden headband and arm bracelets and everything.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked getting up from the couch that he was on "Is something wrong?"

"Oh don't worry everything is just perfect"she said giving him a bitter sweet smile. Then I saw her eyes travel to Edward. He didn't even acknowledge her. "Whats wrong with him?" she asked moving closer to Edward. He only flinched away.

"He's been like this since we came back from Vegas" I told her honestly. Vegas was a fail so we decided to give it a break and go back to Forks for a while to settle everything down.

"Vegas... Lera" Bella mumbled under her breath. "Of course THAT'S what I was foregetting

"Anyway we don't have much time-" she was cut off by a dozen Greek soldiers bargeing into the room. "Aw F*ck" was Bella's reaction.

_**Лжлждщлждб дьжлжлшоь блд ждбгш дошд ложь блюл ходж олдщ **_

_**Percy P.O.V**_

"Annabeth?" I threw the door open and picked her up spinning her around for a few moments.

"Percy!" She laughed.

"Hey man" Nico greeted when I put Annabeth down.

"Hey" I answered back. "What are you two doing here I thought you were in L.A.?" I asked.

"We were but-"'Annabeth didn't have time to finish telling me. Anehta started crying.

"What is that?" Annabeth asked going in the room and flipping on the lights. She walked over to the bed were Anehta was crying.

"Percy who is this?" Nico asked picking Anehta up.

"that is-" I got cut off by someone I SO not expected to be here.

"None of your concern" My dad said. Standing gloriously at the door way.

"Lord Posiedon" Annabeth bowed and so did I and Nico, but it was a bit difficult to do for him because he was holding Anehta.

"Son of Hades if you would be so kind on handing me the baby" another person said while she stepped from behind dad. Athena.

"Lady Athena" Nico and I bowed. Annabeth just stood shocked.

"Mother" Anabeth said still sounded shocked.

"Annabeth" Athena smiled sweetly at her daughter.

"We have no time for this, come with us" father said and then we were blinded by a white light

**Soooo, I know i said i would upload sooner but things have just been...undescribeble. My life is like an emotional rollor coaster right now, so please forgive me. Family probelmes, you know : \. But I'm trying to rush and finish the next chapter so hopefully it will be up by Saturday or on Saturday. : )**

**Please Review!**


	46. What i should've done first

_**Beth (Beth) P.O.V**_

The swarm of soldiers surrounded us blocking our only chances of escaping.

The Cullen's all got up and huddled together. Rosalie was hissing. And Jasper crouched protectively in front of Alice.

But there was one Cullen that didn't even move a muscle...Edward. He still looked bored and just sat there as if we were having a normal cup of tee.

As if. What's wrong with him? Didn't he feel that the soldiers weren't here to chit chat?

I had hoped to come and rescue the Cullen's before all this happened but I was slightly to late. Uncle Z and father should be here any moment now...

Just as I finished that thought a bright light embargo from the corner and with it Mom, dad, Percy, A.J., and...Nico and Annabeth? What were they doing here? They didn't even know who I really was. The only people that were told were Percy and Edward. Annabeth just knew I was immortal. Nico, Nico wasn't even there. And the rest of the Cullen's still think that I'm a Demi-god...I think.

"Beth" dad warned. Glaring at me.

My eyes flickered to A.J. while I hesitantly walked towards Percy. When I reached him I took A.J. out of his arms and into mine.

I smiled rocking my little one in my arms. I will do anything to make sure she was safe. I swear. I had once lost Lera, who was like a daughter to me, but I won't lose A.J..

"Under the immortal law, Edward Antony Masen Cullen. Mary Alice Brandon-Whitlock Cullen. Jasper Whitlock Cullen. Rosalie Lillian Hale- Mc Carthy Cullen. Emmett Mc Carthy Cullen. Esme Platt-Evenson Cullen. And Carlisle Cullen. You are here by ordered to execution on this day." One of the soldiers announced breaking out of my thoughts.

"What? No! Father please!" I begged him. Tears were threatening to fall. A.J. started to wine, but i hushed her when I kept on bouncing her in my arms. "Shh my little one not right now" I whispered holding her small head to my shoulder blade.

Father just looked away. He was a coward for not looking me in the eye. I despretly turned around watching a soldier throw Edward down on his knees.

"Any last words?" the soldier asked.

"Yeah. Beth, I never loved you. I was right to leave you in the first place. I hate you. " he held my gaze as the soldeir picked up his sword and brought it down.

I looked away in the last minute. He's dead. It finally hit me. I fell onto the ground clutching A.J. Tightly as I sobbed. He hated me. He never loved me.

And Alice was up next. My head shot up, avoiding to look at Edward's now headless body, and looked towards the Cullen's. They all had tears in their eyes but I knew that they would never fall and if they could cry they would.

"Mary Alice Brandon-Whitlock Cullen?" the soldier announced for her to be next. I watched Jasper hold onto her for dear life.

I can't let this happen. It's my fault they're here. If I wouldn't have gone to Forks this wouldn't have ever happened. With the last ounce of strength I had in me I transported them out of this mess. And taking any memory of the gods and demi-gods and monsters of this world from them. Including everything about or from me.

The very thing I should've done first when they got involved.

_**Happy Holiday's everyone forgive me for taking so long. And so short i Know. I'll try to update by wendsday : )**_

_**Please**_

_**Review **_


	47. Epilogue

_**3rd person p.o.v.**_

Dizzy, like the world decided that it was okay to spin abnormally fast. That's how Edward felt as some people dragged him throughout the endless halls of the ship Andromeda. It wasnt really that much turns at all

After Beth left to go to the meeting, Edward had stayed in their hotel in that was until a bunch of demi gods came in and attacked him that is. They had druged him with something that he could not remember. He had woken up and been told that he had been, replaced. By himself. It was erie seeing himself talking without talking at all.

But the only thing that went through his mind at the moment was that he needed to get back to Beth. No matter what.

"Ah, good he's here finally." Edward heard a voice say.

He let out a groan as they trew him on the floor. Hazily the setting around him started to come around. What most caught his attention though was something... unusual. Even in a strange turned-Demi-god ship like this. A coffin. So exquisitely unlike from anything he had seen before. And he had seen many coffins throughout his century or so of living. Or whatever you call it being a vampire and all.

"Gee boys, how much did you give him?" the same voice ask.

"Not that much, sir. Only a couple of boxes" A ruff voice answered from the back.

"Not as strong as we thought" the first voice mused.

"I will NEVER help you get Beth. NEVER" Edward spat. Even though he was woozy didn't mean that he didn't know what was the plan of his kidnappers.

Edward had a hunch that they wanted to use him to get to Beth. But he had to find a way out first. No matter what it took.

"But you see we don't want Beth anymore. Since Beth has been replaced she is no longer the most powerful being that has walked the earth...Well let me rephrase that, Beth is no longer the most power being in existence.

No. Who we want has much more power, and your going to help us get her. Willingly or not" Edward looked up and could see who it was now. Luke.

Luke, wanted something and Edward was sure he would do whatever he could to get it. And that frightened him. That frightened him very much.

Edward only prayed that Beth would be kept safe and sound from all the chaos he was sure as about to happen.

May the gods be ready also. That was his last prayer as the blackness creeped back when he felt an object being pressed to his forehead and then a sharp object on his neck.

_**================================%%%%%%%%%^^_^^**_

_**Four months later from the 'execution'**_

**Beth P.O.V**

I smiled as A.J. splashed around playing with the water nymphs. We had been able to put a stop to her rapid growth at last. But I had a feeling that her mind would be smart like her grandmother. Or as she calls her 'Gran Mama'.

At just a small age I know I should keep an eye on her so she won't make the same mistakes I did.

"Would you like some grapes, mil lady ?" A young servant girl asked me holding a large basket of grapes.

But before I could answer a large wave splashed on us. The poor girl was now soaking wet, while I on the other hand, sat perfectly dry. "A.J. that's not nice" I scolded my giggling baby.

"Oopsie" she squealed.

I had to fight with everything in me to not laugh with her. But she had such a cute smile. Just like... her father.

Sighing I waved the servant girl away and tried not to bring back the painful memories. But they came still.

After erasing the Cullen's memories I had locked myself in my chambers and didn't come out at all. That was until Uncle Z threatened to send A.J. away until she was older. That snapped me out of my little depressing world.

But still the world seemed... gloomy for me. I don't think anything is going go be the same without Edward. But the last words that he said were the ones that hurt me the most. He didn't love. He NEVER loved me. I felt like such a fool for falling.

I out of everyone should've known the consequences. I was so stupid for thinking that anyone would actually love ME! After all I've done I've deserved nothing better than what had happened.

Standing up and dusting my self off I walked to the edge of the pool and scooped A.J. out. She pouted not happy of being taken away from her fun.

"Mommy!" she whined.

"No. Come on you have to get changed or your going to get a cold" I told her sternly.

After setting her down in her crib, I walked out into the throne room. In where there seemed to be a heated discussion...again. "what is it this time? I asked Apollo with a teasing tone.

"this was delivered" Hermes then swiped his hand and a projection appeared. A projection that whipped the teasing smile off my face. It was an image of a certain bronzed haired vampire in a certain city in the U.S..

Edward clearly walking on sunset BLVD, Los Angeles. Then the image grew hazy and transformed into another. This time it was one of his execution. Right before the gaurd brought his sword down upon his head.

Hermes seemed to have done something because the image started to move and the scene played out. And once again I watched Edward die before my eyes. But just as Edward was turning into ashes it paused.

"See here" Hermes pointed out, "Vampires don't turn into ash like monsters do. And if we rewind this a bit back..." the image started to play in reverse.

" It sounds like..." he trailed off letting us hear.

As clear as day you could hear faint whisper's. And once you focused on what they were saying you could tell it was a chant in... The old Titan language .

"Make them see what cannot be; make them see Ezabeth's dream" was the chant.

"My dream? My dream was not to see Edward die! My dream was to protect him from that! This must be a sick joke!" I exclaimed.

"and that is why we have concluded that this is a prank" Uncle Z stated.

"Very well" I swallowed, my thoat feeling dry. I then excused my self and hastily walked back towards my chambers. The only thought in my head was a prayer.

'I wish it was real. For like that I would still have another chance with Edward'

But I knew deep down that it was impossible. Fate had given me a last chance and I had lost him again. But this time forever truley. I had lost my last chance.

_**::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::;;;;;;:::::::::;;;;;;:::::::;;;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;;:;/;:;:;:;;;;;;;;(;**_

_***tears***_

_**And with this ' Last Chance ' has concluded. So I left the end untied because I'm not sure on whether to make a sequel or not... What do u guys/gals think? And I'm going to promise you right here and now if I make a sequel it will have LOTS of suspense and action. So what do you think? Maybe I could make A.j. Older, have Edward come back -since he's not really dead-, and what about the Titan lord? And Lera? And all those questions left unanswered in this fan-fic of mine?**_

_**Well I'm still debating. Please REVIEW for your last time here on 'Last Chance' and tell me what you think? Or if it's confusing so I'll clear it up for you.**_

_**Thanks it was a fun expeiremce writing 'Last Chance' and I'll have memories I'll never forget! ; )**_

_**-lilly 3**_


	48. IMPORTANT! Sequel NEWS!

**Alright so if you havent discovered yet...the sequl to 'Last Chance' is now up and running. It's called...wait for it...'Last Battle'. But i might change the title later on since that's only what my brain can come up with at this moment. : ) i hope you like it and REVIEW on it if you have any questions or comments : ) thanks**


End file.
